


Китайский Дозор (дневник стажёра Го)

by MrsLadyNight, roseIceberg



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Magical Realism, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadyNight/pseuds/MrsLadyNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Скорее, не кроссовер, а просто мир Дозоров, где в роли Ночного Дозора выступает Спецотдел, а в роли Дневного – Дисин, написанный в форме дневника стажёра Го.Стражи здесь – сплав дорамы и новеллы.Использована идея Сумеречного брака, почерпнутая из фика hirasava Замахнуться на невозможное https://ficbook.net/readfic/2874494.В повествовании имеются обширные прогалины, поскольку некоторые страницы из дневника Го Чанчена были выдраны и использованы не по назначению читавшим его в туалете Чу Шучжи.





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/7943576

Всякий раз я краснею и хочу провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, вспоминая, как позорно я грохнулся в обморок от страха, впервые попав в Спецотдел. С другой стороны, а кто бы не испугался, внезапно встретившись лицом к лицу с призраком и двумя оборотнями, один из которых сверху выглядит, как женщина, а снизу – как змея? Вот и я не ожидал такого, получив перевод на новое, по слухам, престижное место работы. Видимо, мой новый шеф, Чжао Юньлань, не ожидал, что я с первого взгляда пойму, что все члены Спецотдела не обычные люди. Потому что я тоже не такой, как все. Правда, тогда я этого ещё не знал. 

\- Чжао Юньлань, зачем ты притащил в офис неинициированного иного? Он же видит наш сумеречный облик! Хочешь, чтобы мальчик с перепуга провалился в Сумрак и пополнил ряды Тёмных? – воскликнула красивая брюнетка, только что протянувшая руку и представившаяся сестричкой Хун, поймав мой взгляд, вперившийся в её змеиный хвост.

\- У него самая яркая и светлая аура из всех, кого я видел, - ответил ей шеф Чжао. – Хотел бы я знать, кто обнаружил и направил к нам потенциального Великого Волшебника.

\- Какой хорошенький мальчик! - полупрозрачная девичья фигура подплыла ко мне ближе, приветливо улыбаясь, вот только у меня мороз по коже пошёл от её улыбки.

\- Слабак, - буркнул здоровенный чёрный кот, в которого вдруг превратился парнишка в джинсовом комбинезоне, и это было последним, что я услышал, прежде чем потерял сознание и свалился на пол.

Потом меня, конечно, привели в чувства и рассказали про Иных, которые делятся на Тёмных и Светлых; про то, что у них всех разные способности и разные уровни Силы. Я узнал про Сумрак и Договор, про то, что за соблюдением его Тёмными следит Ночной Дозор, а Тёмные, в свою очередь, создали Дневной Дозор, следящий за Светлыми. За деятельностью Дозоров пристально следят Инквизиторы из бюро Синду. 

Потом шеф Чжао, руководитель Лонченского Ночного Дозора, именуемого далее в целях конспирации Специальным Следственным Отделом, объяснил мне, что я пока неинициированный иной, потенциально Светлый и очень сильный (наверняка он ошибается, ведь я никчемный слабак), но слишком трусливый (вот с этим я полностью согласен), поэтому вести меня в Сумрак пока нельзя, поскольку я с перепуга могу там стать Темным, а это никому не выгодно, кроме Дневного Дозора, разумеется, именуемого далее в целях всё той же конспирации Дисином. Поэтому первое время, пока мои способности ещё не проявились, они будут просто учить меня и привлекать к выполнению несложных поручений. А уж потом, после инициации в Сумраке, я должен буду решить, стану ли работать в Спецотделе или продолжу жить обычной человеческой жизнью с некоторыми приятными бонусами в виде магических способностей. 

\- Я хочу остаться у вас работать, - сразу же заявил я. Не упускать же такой случай изменить свою унылую жизнь. – Если только ваш призрак больше не будет ко мне так подкрадываться, а оборотень не будет пугать, - я с опаской покосился на ту, кого по ошибке принял за призрака.

\- Призрак… - покачал головой шеф Чжао. – Ван Чжэн, сколько раз я тебе говорил: кончай худеть! Ты и без того тонкая, звонкая и прозрачная, того и гляди ветром унесёт, - обратился он к худенькой длинноволосой девушке. – На самом деле, малыш Го, наша Ван Чжэн не призрак, а ведьма, просто она обладает заклинанием левитации и иногда не прочь этим прихвастнуть. А это, - он сунул мне в руки упитанного чёрного кота с короткой лоснящейся шерстью и забавными бубенчиками на ошейнике, - наш старейший сотрудник – высший боевой маг-перевёртыш Дацин. Можешь его погладить, он кусает лишь Тёмных.

\- Только попрошу больше не называть меня оборотнем. Я тебе не какой-нибудь оборотень, а уважаемый десятитысячелетний Иной, - проворчал тот.

\- Хорошо, я больше не буду, - пообещал я. В голове не укладывалось, что я держу в своих руках столь древнее и могущественное существо.

У котика были громадные карие глаза, и он негромко мурчал. Я погладил его по упругой спинке и немного успокоился. Признаться, я тогда очень удивился, почему Дацин выбрал для превращения такое небольшое и безобидное с виду животное, и только спустя много дней понял, каким грозным противником может он стать. 

Но всё по порядку. Шэф Чжао представил мне всех сотрудников Спецотдела и рассказал, какие у кого способности. Девица со змеиным хвостом тоже была магом-перевёртышем, но более низкого четвёртого уровня. Суровый Чу Шучжи оказался боевым магом первого уровня. Линь Цзин мог бы стать крутым ведьмаком, однако, когда он пришёл в Спецотдел, им гораздо нужней был аналитик, и ему пришлось переквалифицироваться. Чжу Хун сказала мне по секрету, что шеф Чжао хоть и маг, но не чурается использовать заряженные Силой амулеты и артефакты, как ведьмаки (честно говоря, я пока не понял, какая разница между магом и ведьмаком). Это оттого, что у шефа Чжао пока только второй уровень, и он считает, что этого недостаточно, поэтому вечно стремится прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы окружающие не думали, что свою должность он получил только благодаря протекции отца.

У библиотекаря Сан Цзаня, окопавшегося в Архиве, был шестой уровень Силы. Разоткровенничавшаяся сестричка Хун позже сказала, что его взяли в Спецотдел по просьбе Ван Чжэн. Еще в Спецотделе работал старик Ли. Дацин рассказал, что обнаружил и инициировал его, когда тому было уже за 60. У старика Ли всего лишь слабенький седьмой уровень, но он все равно старается приносить пользу по мере своих сил. Он ответственный в Спецотделе за соцкультбыт. 

Я сам пока не могу определить уровень Силы Иного, поэтому полагаюсь лишь на мнение своих коллег. Я понятия не имею, какими окажутся мои способности, но очень хочу поскорее начать приносить пользу своему отделу. Все мои новые коллеги такие хорошие… Не хотелось бы их разочаровать.


	2. Вампир

Чем больше я узнаю, тем меньше понимаю. Вот, например, и Тёмные, и Светлые для своих магических воздействий берут силу у обычных людей: только Светлые отбирают положительные эмоции, а Тёмные – отрицательные. Логичнее было бы наоборот. Когда я сказал об этом шефу Чжао, он рассмеялся – он вообще часто смеётся, когда я что-нибудь сморожу – и объяснил, что Светлым не подходит тёмная сила, а Тёмным – светлая. И чем тогда мы лучше Тёмных?

***  
Сегодня шеф Чжао взял меня с собой на расследование в Университет, где произошло одно загадочное убийство. Он с лёгкостью прошёл полицейский кордон, который сначала хотел задержать нас, и со словами: «Как жаль, такая молодая» опустился на корточки возле тела убитой студентки. Работавший рядом с трупом судмедэксперт даже не взглянул в нашу сторону. «Сфера невнимания» [1], – пояснил шеф Чжао в ответ на мой изумлённый взгляд. Дацин в облике чёрного кота отирался у его ног и сосредоточенно обнюхивал землю. Думаю, они оба прекрасно справились бы и без моей помощи, но внезапно шеф Чжао схватил меня за руку и потащил к телу, вопрошая:

\- Ну, что ты скажешь об этом, малыш Го?

Я опешил: он, что, хотел, чтобы я прикоснулся к трупу без перчаток? Я покосился на облачённого в защитный костюм судмедэксперта с маской на лице, но тот всё так же не обращал на нас внимания. Разве начальник Чжао не понимает, что это может спутать улики? Кроме того, я совершенно не хотел касаться мертвяка. Когда умерла моя бабушка, мне было просто моторошно находиться рядом с её мертвым телом, но сейчас я почему-то испытывал страх и отвращение, словно тело этой девушки было живым и мёртвым одновременно, и это было неправильно.

\- Она мертва, - выдавил из себя я, борясь с приступом тошноты.

\- Прежде, чем делать подобное заключение, обрати внимание на её шею. Она разорвана, а труп практически обескровлен, из чего можно сделать вывод, что девушка стала жертвой вампира – это раз, – начал наставления шеф. Похоже, он пользовался всяким удобным случаем, чтобы преподать мне очередной урок. – Была ли она при этом обращена, мы не знаем, поэтому придётся понаблюдать за её телом в морге – это два. Её нет в списке тех, на кого выпадал жребий, и это значит, что по Лончену сейчас разгуливает незарегистрированный вампир – это три.

\- А, что, бывают и зарегистрированные вампиры? Может, вы и кровь им донорскую выдаёте? – не обратив внимание на непонятные слова про жребий, удивился я.

\- Ты вообще чем слушал мою вчерашнюю лекцию про регистрационные печати низших Иных, задницей? К сожалению, время от времени нам приходится выдавать им не только кровь, но и лицензии на убийство, чтобы предотвратить гораздо большее число жертв, ведь человеческие плоть и кровь нужны оборотням и вампирам не только для того, чтобы утолить голод. Без них они не могут повысить свой уровень.

Это верно, вчера я действительно отвлёкся, разглядывая Чу Шучжи и раздумывая о том, пошла бы мне такая же стрижка, как у него, или нет, вот и проворонил важную информацию. Получается, мы, светлые, добровольно отдаём ни в чём ни повинных людей на заклание вампирам и оборотням? Без учёта возраста и пола, а также ценности для общества, только потому, что на них выпал жребий! Мой мир пошатнулся в очередной раз за последние несколько дней. Скорее всего, на самом деле пошатнулся я сам, поскольку котяра недовольно промурчал: – «Слабак».

Закончив с телом, шеф Чжао с заместителем Дацином осмотрели общежитие и приступили к опросу свидетелей. Вот тут-то и появился Шэнь Вэй. Это позже я узнал, что он – глава Тёмных Дисина, а в тот момент принял бы его за обычного университетского профессора, если бы не спокойная уверенность и едва уловимое ощущение Силы, исходившие от него. Под его костюмом не было заметно амулета, но я явственно ощутил скрытую мощь яркого, словно маленькое солнце, кулона, висевшего у него на груди. Шэнь Вэй поинтересовался, как идёт расследование убийства и пообещал шефу Чжао всяческую поддержку, а тот почему-то мило улыбался в ответ Тёмному вместо того, чтобы шандарахнуть его файерболом [2]. Я всё понимаю: Договор, нейтралитет, необходимость сохранять дипломатические отношения… Однако, глядя на этих двоих, складывалось впечатление, что они напропалую флиртуют друг с другом. Или я чего-то не понимаю, и это – такой изощрённый способ глав Дозоров друг друга поддеть?

Закончив допрашивать свидетельницу, шеф Чжао велел нам с Дацином проводить её домой. 

\- Я вполне могу обойтись без этого недотёпы, - стуча кончиком чёрного пушистого хвоста по полу, заявил Дацин.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - цыкнул на него начальник Чжао, – посмотри на нашего стажёра, у него ж виктимность зашкаливает и такая симпатичная наивная мордашка, на которой написано, что он всё ещё девственник. Идеальная жертва, с ним мы гораздо быстрее найдём незарегистрированного вампира. 

Час от часу не легче. Так вот зачем они меня с собой взяли под предлогом обучения. Не думал, что всё настолько очевидно. Прям, хоть маску надевай, чтобы шеф не мог читать, что написано на моём лице. Но, как мне, спрашивается, расстаться с девственностью, если я начинаю запинаться и бледнеть, едва заговорив с мало-мальски красивой девушкой?

Делать нечего, мы с Дацином поплелись за студенткой в дом её бабушки, а шеф Чжао остался что-то обсудить с Шэнь Вэем. Наш шеф как в воду глядел – едва мы вошли в дом свидетельницы, на нас почти сразу напал вампир. Так странно: я его не видел, лишь ощущал присутствие некой злой силы и краем глаза заметил тень, промелькнувшую в настенном зеркале. Дацин выгнул спину и с громким мявом прыгнул в сторону тени. Раздались ругань и шипение, когда чёрный кот вспорол когтистой лапой нечто невидимое мне. На пол упали капли тёмной крови, и отброшенный неведомой силой кот, пробив собой оконное стекло, вылетел на улицу. Вслед за этим незримая рука ухватила меня за горло, в лицо пахнуло гнилью и холодом. Тут бы мне, наверное, и крышка, а вместе со мной – студентке и её бабушке, если бы не внезапное появление Чу Шучжи. Он так круто дрался! Это было похоже на танец или бой с тенью. Тем не менее вампир всё равно от него сбежал. Я хотел приободрить Чу, но с моим умением общаться это вышло крайне неловко:

\- Старик Чу… – начал я.

\- Что ты сказал? – резко перебил меня Чу Шучжи. – То, что шеф Чжао называет меня стариком, ещё не значит, что и ты можешь так ко мне обращаться! Уяснил?

Я энергично закивал головой.

\- На компьютере печатать умеешь?

\- Конечно, - поспешно сказал я, чтобы он не принял меня за полного неумеху.

\- Тогда марш назад в офис писать отчёт об этом инциденте.

\- Я бы не стал торопиться с отчётом, - невозмутимо запрыгнув на подоконник, заявил Дацин. – Вот накроем вампирское логово, тогда и напишем.

\- Тебе удалось что-нибудь разнюхать? – заинтересовался Чу Шучжи.

\- Естественно, - фыркнул кот и начал методично вылизываться, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что, чем больше артист, тем дольше у него пауза.

\- Да не тяни кота за хвост! Говори! – не выдержал Чу Шучжи.

Дацин с укоризной посмотрел на него, так, как это умеют делать только коты и маленькие дети, и сообщил:

\- Он провонял химикатами. Наверняка обретается на заброшенном аптечном складе.

\- Так чего же мы медлим? – сорвался с места Чу Шучжи, и я побежал за ним.

Дацин обернулся в молодого человека и, спрыгнув на улицу, последовал за нами.

Когда мы прибыли к заброшенному складу, шеф Чжао уже был там. Видимо, получил ту же информацию из другого источника. Войдя в тёмное помещение, начальник Чжао и братец Чу произнесли заклинание свет [3], вызвав шарики яркого света на своих ладонях. Судя по всему, Дацину с его кошачьим зрением дополнительный источник освещения был без надобности, а вот я пожалел, что не захватил с собой фонарик. Как ни старался я смотреть под ноги, но всё равно споткнулся и, чтобы не упасть, инстинктивно схватился за что-то. Это что-то оказалось плащом Чу, который смерил меня гневным взглядом, но ругаться на этот раз не стал. Мы тщательно осмотрели склад. В некоторых помещениях валялись какие-то вещи, но вампиров было не видно. Лишь тишина и темнота, и в этой темноте внезапно раздался пронзительный звук мобильного. Я чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Шеф Чжао ответил на звонок, после чего сказал, что свидетельница позвонила сообщить о нападении, и скомандовал всем срочно возвращаться в университет.

На этот раз Чу Шучжи удалось задержать вампира, спеленав его Путами Захви [4]. Мне было интересно, что он будет делать с ним дальше: распылит Серым молебном [5] или испепелит, но Чу медлил. Через некоторое время воздух как будто сгустился, солнечный свет померк, и повеяло холодом. В пространстве открылась дыра, из которой появилась излучавшая темную Силу фигура в чёрной маске и чёрном плаще с капюшоном и грозно стукнула о пол гуань дао [6]. Все сотрудники Спецотдела за исключением шефа Чжао замерли в почтительном поклоне.

\- Не очень-то ты спешил, твоё Темнейшество. Можно было бы явиться пораньше и не столь пафосно, - запросто обратился к прибывшему шеф.

\- Я был занят другими делами и непреднамеренно поздно прибыл, - сурово промолвил маг, облачённый в чёрное. – Тёмные, нарушающие Договор – это моя забота. В следующий раз я постараюсь прибыть вовремя.

\- Ты опасаешься, что в нынешние времена мы стали слишком свободны? – сказал шеф, но Темнейший проигнорировал его выпад.

\- Могу ли я?.. – сказал он, глядя на нашего пленника.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - махнул рукой шеф Чжао, и Темнейший сделал пасс рукой, погружая вампира в стазис. Кажется, он собирался забрать его у нас, стараясь при этом не причинить ему вреда.

\- Но как же так?! – дёрнулся я.

\- Тебе есть что сказать, мой друг? – со скрытой угрозой в голосе обратился ко мне Темнейший, отчего я перетрусил настолько, что в поисках поддержки взял за руку стоявшего со мной рядом Чу. Тот схватил меня за шею и поспешно пригнул, чтобы я осознал свою ошибку, а шеф тем временем постарался исправить мою оплошность:

— Го Чанчен — новичок, он не отличается умом и сообразительностью. Пожалуйста, прости его за дерзость, Шэнь Вэй (так вот, почему фигура в чёрном показалась мне знакомой). Он, вероятно, ещё не понял, что мы можем лишь задерживать нарушивших Договор Тёмных и передавать их для суда в Дисин, а наказывать их могут только там или по решению суда Инквизиции.

\- Тебе следовало бы получше учить своих подчинённых, - сурово поглядев на меня, сказал шефу Темнейший.

\- Как только вернусь в Спецотдел, то как следует проучу его, - пообещал шеф Чжао. – Ты лично сможешь в этом убедиться, когда зайдёшь к нам на чашечку чая. Я лично приготовлю для тебя самый вкусный чай.

Тёмный проигнорировал его приглашение и вместе с пленным вампиром скрылся в дыре, закрывшейся за ними с негромким хлопком. Солнце вновь светило столь же ярко, и птички на ветвях щебетали, радуясь погожему дню. Я сразу почувствовал облегчение, словно с души свалилась бетонная плита.

На обратном пути в Спецотдел Чу Шучжи объяснил мне, что не все Темные плохие, а Светлые – хорошие, и глава Дисина Шэнь Вэй, явившийся только что в своём сумеречном облике, заслуживает не меньшего уважения, чем наш начальник Чжао. А эта дыра в пространстве называется порталом, провешивать который без помощи другого мага в месте назначения могут лишь самые сильные из Иных. 

Я очень рад, что Чу не обиделся на меня за то, что я сегодня дважды хватался за него. Несмотря на всю свою суровость, он кажется мне добрым и надёжным товарищем. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он перестал видеть во мне досадную помеху.

****

Чтобы шеф Чжао разрешил мне войти в Сумрак, я должен не только многое узнать, но и перестать бояться. Для этого я должен быть уверен, что в любой ситуации смогу защитить себя. Поэтому я попросил Чу Шучжи обучить меня некоторым приемам. Он для порядка поворчал, но, в конце концов, согласился, сказав, что для начала, чтобы выработать необходимые концентрацию и скорость реакции мне не помешает научиться драться без применения магии. Я не смог сдержать радости и со словами благодарности кинулся с ним обниматься. Не знаю, откуда я набрался наглости, чтобы назвать его братиком, но, как ни странно, он не обиделся и даже не дал мне по шее. Напротив, потрепал за волосы и назвал меня малышом. Ну, да, я для него, не первую сотню лет живущего Иного, всего лишь ребенок, которого никто не воспринимает всерьез.

1\. Сфера Невнимания — заклинание, предохраняющее от излишнего любопытства людей. Не делает объект невидимым, но люди упорно стараются не замечать его. Не действует на Иных и чувствительных к магии людей.  
2\. Файербол — широко распространённое как у Светлых, так и у Тёмных заклинание. Во врага пускается сгусток огня. Существует также «групповой файербол» и какая-то особая версия последнего у Инквизиторов. Правильно созданный файербол обладает способностью к самонаведению и, попав в цель, горит подобно напалму.  
3\. Свет — зажигает огонь на ладони.  
4\. Путы Захви — жертва заклинания не имеет возможности двигаться и как-то действовать, но способна слышать, видеть и говорить (не путать с трансом).  
5\. Серый молебен — заклинание против нежити: вампиров, зомби и т. п. Ослабляет и замедляет вампиров, на большей мощности упокаивает. Скелетов, зомби, то есть нежить, не имеющую собственной воли, а подчиняющуюся воле поднявшего их колдуна, развеивает.  
6\. Гуань дао («большая сабля») – холодное оружие Древнего Китая, интересное сочетание лучших боевых качеств меча, топора, копья, крюка и шеста.  
Больше информации здесь: http://www.holodnoe-oruzhie.ru/guan-dao  



	3. Шэнь Вэй

Шэнь Вэй задумчиво смотрел на свой янтарный кулон. Сколько бы раз он ни просматривал линии вероятностей своей и Чжао Юньланя судеб, всякий раз видел, что их сближение неминуемо закончится катастрофой. Поэтому, если уж по долгу службы им не избежать встреч друг с другом, следовало ограничиться сугубо деловыми отношениями, что он и делал, прикладывая титанические усилия, о которых не догадывались ни Тёмные, ни Светлые. Но, у начальника Чжао, похоже, имелось иное мнение на этот счёт, и он своими взглядами и недвусмысленными предложениями встретиться в приватной обстановке раз за разом пробивал брешь в тщательно выстроенной броне Темнейшего. Рядом с ним Шэнь Вэй помимо воли начинал улыбаться и сбрасывал с плеч груз ответственности, и снова чувствовал себя молодым и неопытным юнцом, чьё сердце радостно замирало при виде Кунь Луня, на которого был так похож Чжао Юньлань.

_"– Амулет Януса пленяет душу. Это последнее средство победить врага, ученик, – сказал Кунь Лунь, вешая ему на шею янтарный кулон на простом чёрном шнурке. – Можно лишить души его тело, переместив её к себе._

_– Обменяться телами? – Шэнь Вэй однажды видел, как подобное проделывал их шаман._

_– Нет. Ты становишься своим врагом, - пояснил Кунь Лунь. – Высасываешь его без остатка, обретая его могущество. Но только в том случае, если вы равны. С более сильным ты не сможешь бороться. Он поглотит тебя сам и станет тобой"._

Тогда, 10 000 лет назад, это казалось небывалой удачей – два родных брата оказались Иными, оба – потенциально сильными и в равной степени склонными к Свету и к Тьме. Исключительный случай. В семьях прежде не рождалось больше одного ребёнка-Иного. Но тут, видимо, сказалось то, что они были идентичными близнецами. Чтобы не нарушать баланс сил, их решили поделить. Так наставником Шэнь Вэя сделался Кунь Лунь, а Е Цзуня забрали Светлые и заморочили ему голову идеями о всеобщем равенстве.

Кунь Лунь считал, что Старейшины ошиблись, и Тёмным должен был стать эгоистичный Е Цзунь, а Светлым – добрый и ответственный Шэнь Вэй, и потому не спешил инициировать ученика, но при этом щедро делился с ним своими знаниями. Шэнь Вэй жадно впитывал теорию, терпеливо ожидая посвящения, чтобы перейти к практике. А нужно было не ждать и самому нырнуть в Сумрак, быть может, тогда ему удалось бы вовремя остановить брата и уберечь любимого наставника от его страшной участи.

\- Кунь Лунь, ты видел во мне свет, но это был твой собственный свет, – вздохнул Шэнь Вэй, спрятал кулон и наглухо застегнул ворот рубашки. Нет, душу Чжао Юньланя он не похитит и никогда не запятнает его свет своей тьмой.

Шэнь Вэй вышел из своего кабинета и направился в университет. Нужно было понять, что понадобилось там незарегистрированному вампиру. К сожалению, того вампира допросить не удалось, потому что инквизиция потребовала срочно выдать его, а спрашивать у них отчёта даже Шэнь Вэй был не в праве.

***

Он ещё в прошлый раз почувствовал возмущения Сумрака в университете, но только теперь у него появилась возможность исследовать причину этого странного явления. Шэнь Вэй шёл по аллее, сканируя первый слой Сумрака при помощи заклинания Ясный взгляд [1]. Он настолько сосредоточился на клубившихся там вихрях, что столкнулся с давешней свидетельницей. Девушка выронила из рук бумаги и поспешно кинулась их собирать. Извинившись, Шэнь Вэй решил ей помочь. Он опустился на корточки и начал подбирать листы. Когда девушка наклонилась, он заметил выскользнувший из выреза блузки медальон.

Шэнь Вэй сразу узнал его, несмотря на то, что видел его в последний раз около 10 000 лет назад. Это был один из четырёх артефактов исключительных эффектов. Проведя несколько столетий в спячке, придавшей ему ещё больше Силы, Шэнь Вэй потерял их след и был уверен, что все они бесследно исчезли. Но теперь… Если появился один артефакт, значит, целы и остальные.

Песчаные часы - маскирующий артефакт Иных. С одной стороны колбы находились чёрные песчинки. Пересыпаясь в нижний отсек, они становились белее снега. И наоборот. Если Светлый находится среди Тёмных с такими часами, то в течение суток (так медленно пересыпаются песчинки), они в нём будут видеть своего. Вампиры – вампира, оборотни – оборотня и так далее. Точно так и Тёмный с такими часами может столько же времени дурачить Светлых. Лишь немногие из Иных знали, что это было не единственным действием песчаных часов. Так же, как песок пересыпается сквозь колбу, часы позволяли перелить часть жизненной силы от одного человека другому.

Теперь стало понятно, почему в последнее время столько Тёмных устремилось в Лончен. Наверняка все они почуяли исходящую от артефакта силу и захотели ею на дармовщинку поживиться. Если реквизировать артефакт и оставить его на хранение в Дисине, то многие Тёмные не смогут устоять перед искушением заполучить эти часы, и даже авторитет Шэнь Вэя не поможет совладать с амбициозными коллегами.

Оставить песчаные часы у обычного человека тоже нельзя – это всё равно, что подписать ему смертный приговор. Хотя откуда у человека взяться такой опасной игрушке? Чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся, Шэнь Вэй внимательно просканировал ауру девушки. Обычная человеческая аура, хоть и со следами недавнего магического воздействия, вот только девушка эта была на грани нервного истощения. Значит, придётся привлечь к этому делу Спецотдел. Пусть проследят за девушкой, чтобы её не укокошили за эту цацку, а заодно разузнают, откуда он взялся. Но первым делом следовало отвезти её в больницу.

Шэнь Вэй оставил девушку на попечении врачей, а сам пошёл к ближайшему стационарному телефону, чтобы вызвать Чжао Юньланя. Наверное, ему давным-давно стоило обзавестись мобильным телефоном, но разобраться в руководстве даже к самому простенькому смартфону было для Шэня не легче, чем постичь устройство адронного коллайдера. Ему уже несколько раз дарили подобные гаджеты, но почему-то попытки воспользоваться ими обычно приводили к удалению всех контактов и приложений. Так что ему было проще позвонить нужному абоненту по стационарному телефону, а в экстренных случаях – воспользоваться порталом.

Шэнь Вэй набрал номер Спецотдела и невольно улыбнулся, услышав в трубке голос Юньланя. Коротко изложив ему суть дела, Шэнь Вэй повесил трубку. Начальник Чжао не дурак и сразу поймёт, что за украшение висит на шее у его новой подопечной. Ну, а ему нужно поскорее отсюда уйти и попытаться разыскать остальные три древних артефакта, а то ведь если пересечётся с шефом Спецотдела, рискует застрять здесь надолго.

1 **Взор Сердца** , **Ясный Взгляд** , **Истинное Зрение** — похожие заклинания, позволяют видеть невидимое. С помощью последних двух можно смотреть даже на первый слой Сумрака.


	4. Размышления дилетанта

Не знаю, зачем я это пишу. Ведь я, так или иначе, не смогу никому показать свой дневник. И не только потому, что дал клятву хранить всё в тайне. Я и сам-то свою писанину потом читать не могу, не то, что давать другим. Потому что слишком стыдно оттого, насколько глупо я себя всё время веду. И мысли мои, изложенные в письменном виде, не менее глупы. Наверняка в глазах окружающих я выгляжу ещё большим недотёпой, а насчёт моей трусливости разве что наш библиотекарь не прошёлся. Я изо всех сил стараюсь избавиться от своих патологической застенчивости и страхов, но это, к сожалению, пока не удаётся. Потому что это давно въелось в мои плоть и кровь и происходит на уровне физиологических реакций организма. Как бы я ни пытался держать себя в руках, как бы ни убеждал себя, что мне нечего бояться, но как только подумаю о том, что мне может грозить опасность, так сразу от страха зуб на зуб не попадает, подгибаются колени и начинает сводить живот.

Тем не менее, сегодня, когда шеф Чжао отправил нас с Дацином в больницу охранять свидетельницу, я сумел преодолеть свой страх. Правда, толку от моего геройства было мало – тёмный маг с лёгкостью отшвырнул меня с дороги, несмотря на охранный амулет, выданный мне шефом. Дацин, сладко спавший в ногах пациентки в облике кота, не успел вовремя среагировать, и лишь вмешательство внезапно появившегося шефа Чжао спасло всех нас. Темный ретировался, а шеф кинулся к Ли Цянь, подцепил пальцем цепочку с кулоном и популярно объяснил ей, что разгуливать с подобной вещицей на шее – всё равно, что войти с кровоточащей раной в воду, кишащую акулами.

Как я узнал чуть позже, её кулон оказался одним из четырёх сильнейших артефактов древности, а выданный мне амулет был двойного назначения – в него вмонтировали крохотную видеокамеру, через которую из Спецотдела могли наблюдать за происходящим в больнице и вмешаться, как только возникла такая необходимость.

Начальник Чжао предпочёл не подвергать опасности обычных людей и забрал Ли Цянь и заряженный Силой артефакт из больницы в Спецотдел. По дороге на автомобиль, в котором мы ехали, напал тот же тёмный маг. От резкого торможения меня выбросило из машины, и только амулет шефа Чжао не позволил мне разбиться в лепёшку. Я лежал на земле, пытаясь прийти в себя, и мог лишь со стороны наблюдать, как Тёмный при помощи телекинеза вытащил Ли Цянь из машины. Шеф Чжао попытался его остановить, но Тёмный был очень сильным, поэтому умудрялся одновременно и удерживать девушку и использовать против шефа заклинание Пресс [1]. От напряжения у шефа Чжао вздулись вены на лбу и выступила кровь из закушенной губы. Казалось, что ещё немного, и он не выдержит давления, но тут фиолетовым тюльпаном открылся портал, из которого появилась знакомая фигура в чёрном плаще. Метким ударом Силы Шэнь Вэй сбил с ног тёмного мага.

\- Тёмный Посланник, на этот раз ты подоспел вовремя, - обрадовался начальник Чжао, утирая кровь.

Я тогда подумал, почему он так странно назвал Шэнь Вэя, и только потом узнал, что это было сумеречное имя Темнейшего (для того, чтобы получить такое имя нужно прожить не одну сотню лет и совершить нечто выдающееся).

\- Прошу прощения, я был слишком беспечен и опять опоздал, - едва заметно кивнув, сказал Шэнь Вэй.

\- Не стоит извиняться, я не заслуживаю этого, - смутился шеф Чжао. – Просто забери его. Сам я не справлюсь.

Шэнь Вэй как-то странно посмотрел на шефа и молча утащил Тёмного в портал.

***

Шэнь Вэй теперь часто появляется в Спецотделе, потому что Дозоры Лончена вынуждены сотрудничать, разыскивая остальные три магических артефакта исключительных эффектов, пропавшие тысячи лет назад. Я пытался вызнать у коллег, почему эти артефакты настолько важны, но даже шеф Чжао мало что знает про их действие, хотя и перелопатил все секретные древние записи в нашем архиве; Шэнь Вэй, похоже, знает, но темнит, как и все Тёмные. По крайней мере, на прямой вопрос шефа он не дал четкого ответа, лишь предупредил, что, если остальные артефакты попадут в плохие руки, снова начнутся смутные времена. Поэтому мы должны первыми их найти.

Как ни странно, Шэнь Вэй позволил шефу оставить песчаные часы в Спецотделе, несмотря на то, что они были под завязку заряжены тёмной Силой. Ну, да, у нас ведь щиты ставил Линь Цзин, а он усовершенствовал заклинание Абсолютный Запор [2], вплетя в него множество ловушек и уровней защиты, так что Тёмный мог попасть в Спецотдел лишь по личному приглашению шефа Чжао, подкреплённому воскурением особого зелья, временно нейтрализующего защиту. Так что у нас часы в большей безопасности, чем в Дисине, где на них может позариться любой из работающих там темных. Оставляя у нас на хранение артефакт, Шэнь Вэй лишь попросил шефа Чжао не пользоваться заключённой в нём силой, потому что она может ему навредить. Зря он это сделал, теперь наш шеф не преминет поэкспериментировать с песчаными часами (такой уж у него характер).

***

Сегодня братик Чу учил меня драться. И теперь у меня болят все мышцы, даже те, о существовании которых я не подозревал. Чу Шучжи пошутил, что у меня мышцы, как у воробья под коленкой, и он прав, мне нужно было налегать не только на учёбу, но и заниматься спортом. Я старался изо всех сил наверстать это упущение, и у меня даже кое-что начало получаться, но он все равно не стал меня хвалить, напротив, снова отчитал. Ну и пусть, я все равно знаю, что на самом деле братик Чу добрый, хоть и все время меня ругает. И я заметил, как он смотрит на меня, когда думает, что я не вижу. Братик Чу такой крутой и очень красивый. Хотел бы я когда-нибудь стать таким же сильным, как он. Мне кажется, что я...

_Несколько следующих страниц вырваны._

****

Впоследствии, заметив на улице недавно набедокурившую юную ведьмочку, арестованную накануне Шэнь Вэем, я и сам убедился, что он действительно добрый, если не стал её сурово карать, а лишь на время ограничил силу. Когда Шэнь Вэй в обычной одежде приходит к нам в офис переговорить с шефом, его не отличишь от обычного человека, разве что глаза у него очень печальные, и оживают лишь тогда, когда он видит Чжао Юньланя. Даже не верится, что Шэнь Вэю десять тысяч лет, и он участвовал в легендарной Великой Битве, после которой и был подписан Договор. А то, что Шэнь Вэй порой бывает суровым, так это его должность к тому обязывает. Иногда мне кажется, что он предпочел бы быть на нашей стороне. Наверное, с ним произошло что-то очень плохое перед тем, как он впервые попал в Сумрак, вот он и стал Темным. Так что шеф Чжао был прав, сдерживая мое рвение поскорее туда попасть.

***

Прошел всего месяц, как меня взяли стажером в Спецотдел, а кажется, что пролетело полжизни, настолько это время было насыщено событиями и новыми знаниями. Мы обезвредили писателя-оборотня, зверски убивавшего людей, чтобы потом достоверно описать эти преступления в своих детективах, незарегистрированного мага-перевёртыша и нескольких ведьм, одна из которых вытягивала из людей Силу без остатка, а другая – воровала красивые лица, чтобы скрыть преждевременно постаревшее своё. Но сколько бы мы не задерживали нарушителей, жизнь в Лончене не становится безопаснее. Потому что на смену задержанным всё время приходят новые. Но мы не должны сдаваться, иначе наступит хаос.

***

Вчера днем Чу Шучжи водил меня в Сумрак, и я не испугался. Сумрак оказался довольно скучным. Он был серым и холодным, а в остальном вокруг тот же мир, только чуть более блеклый и неприветливый. Шеф Чжао после этого сказал, что теперь я – полноправный сотрудник Спецотдела, и мне полагаются надбавки за секретность и за работу, связанную с риском для жизни. И это здорово, потому что теперь я смогу больше не зависеть от дяди финансово. Меня зачислили в штат и выделили свой стол. Но прекраснее всего то, что теперь я смогу изучать заклинания не только в теории, но и на практике!

Потом шеф Чжао принялся объяснять мне, как важно соблюдать предписанные Договором ограничения на магические воздействия. Он рассказал мне о Великом Светлом Волшебнике древности, жившем десять тысяч лет назад, который "поймал шухарта" [3] и стал одержим идеей изменить мир к лучшему, так, как он это лучшее понимал. Ради этого Е Цзунь собрал громадную армию, подчиняя своей воле обычных людей и вытягивая из них жизненные силы для своих магических воздействий. Он положил уйму народа в войне против Темных. Тёмные не остались в долгу, раз за разом нанося ответные удары. От чудовищной силы применяемых обеими сторонами заклинаний рушились горы и раскалывалась земля. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Темные и Светлые не объединились, чтобы остановить кровопролитие, но даже их совместных усилий не хватало для того, чтобы остановить Е Цзуня. Тогда Великий Темный Волшебник Кунь Лунь прочёл мощнейшее заклинание, использовав силу, отданную своими соратниками и заключённую в четырёх магических артефактах, созданных им из упавшего на Землю метеорита, чтобы запереть Е Цзуня в Саркофаге времён. Это было очень страшное заклинание, поскольку навсегда изолировало от внешнего мира не только того, против кого было направлено, но и того, кто его произнес. Выжившие после той битвы Тёмные и Светлые, поняв, что их противостояние может уничтожить этот мир, заключили Договор, ограничивающий применение Иными своих сил.

Эта история настолько потрясла мое воображение, что я захотел побольше о ней узнать. Дацин много раз хвастался, что он – мудрый десятитысячелетний кот. Поэтому, решив, что он мог быть свидетелем тех событий, я пристал к нему с расспросами, однако ответов не получил. Дацин сказал, что слишком долго жил, и мало что помнит из тех давних времён. Так что мне пришлось искать интересующую меня информацию самостоятельно.

Я направился в архив Спецотдела и попросил Сан Цзаня подобрать мне книги о Великой Битве и артефактах. На следующий день он принес мне несколько старинных книг из архива, которые я читал всю ночь. Из них я узнал, что Кунь Лунь был наставником Шэнь Вэя, но, видя нейтральную ауру юноши, не торопился его инициировать, хоть тот его об этом не раз просил. В той же книге упоминалось, что Шэнь Вэй был родным братом Е Цзуня, в другой – были красивая легенда о любви Шэнь Вэя к Кунь Луню и рассказ о том, как Шэнь Вэй несколько лет разыскивал для наставника осколки метеорита, содержавшего редкие металлы. Я долго разглядывал выцветший от времени рисунок, на котором были изображены двое длинноволосых мужчин в старинных одеждах. Шэнь Вэя я сразу узнал, несмотря на затейливую прическу и юное наивное лицо, а Кунь Лунь показался мне отдалённо похожим на нашего шефа Чжао.

Так вот, почему Шэнь Вэй порой смотрит на него таким влюбленным взглядом! Спустя столько долгих лет снова увидеть того, кого считал навсегда потерянным, но понимать, что на самом деле у этого человека совсем другая личность и иные воспоминания. Теперь мне ясно, что после того, как Кунь Лунь произнес заклинание Саркофаг времён и вместе с Е Цзунем исчез из этого мира, Шэнь Вэй испытал сильнейшее потрясение (ведь он потерял сразу двух близких людей), вот и провалился в Сумрак.

Правда, позднее я прочёл совсем другую легенду. По ней Шэнь Вэй и его брат Е Цзунь изначально имели нейтральные ауры, но древние Дозоры поделили их между собой, дабы не нарушать баланса сил Света и Тьмы. Шэнь Вэй стал учеником и соратником Кунь Луня и присутствовал во время его схватки с вышедшим из категорий благодаря использованию на себе изобретенного им заклинания приумножения сил Е Цзунем. По той версии Шэнь Вэй использовал амулет Януса, когда Кунь Лунь произносил заклинание Саркофаг времён, чтобы пленить его душу, переместив её к себе. Если так и было, то дружба с Шэнь Вэем может быть довольно опасна для нашего шефа Чжао. Кто знает, что на уме у Тёмного Посланника…

Мне хотелось бы предупредить шефа, но разве он послушает такого дилетанта, как я? Тем более, что он тоже читал все эти старинные книги из архива, а значит, знает то же, что я, и много такого, что мне ещё неведомо, и сам в состоянии сделать из этого выводы. Хотелось бы мне знать, что совершил Шэнь Вэй, чтобы заслужить себе такое сумеречное имя… Однако подозреваю, что если эта история и была записана, то хранится она в Дисине, а меня туда не пустит никто.

Не знаю, какая из прочитанных мной версий правдива. Скорее всего, истина находится где-то посередине. Но мне всё равно становится не по себе, когда я думаю о столь далёких временах и произошедших тогда загадочных событиях, которые предопределили наше настоящее.

**1 Пресс** — заклинание чистой Силы. Сгущает Силу до осязаемого состояния, используется чтобы давить противника.

 **2 Абсолютный Запор** — наглухо запирает любые двери.

3 **Шухарты** – Светлые, которые «однажды срываются от несовершенства мироздания и решают творить добро направо и налево», игнорируя любые правила и приказы начальства. Названы по фамилии главного героя произведения А. и Б. Стругацких «Пикник на обочине».


	5. Оборотень

Вчера вечером шеф Чжао известил братика Чу, что я теперь буду его напарником. Чу Шучжи для порядка поворчал, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем опекать желторотика, а я на радостях проскакал всю дорогу домой на одной ноге. Ведь теперь я смогу почти всё рабочее время находиться с ним рядом и впитывать знания, и перенимать его умения, и просто любоваться, как он двигается. Когда мы на задании, Чу похож на чёрную пантеру, такой же внешне расслабленный, но внутренне собранный и готовый в любой миг превратиться в смертельное оружие.

А сегодня он вообще показал себя во всей красе.

Мы занимались в парке на спортивной площадке, как обычно. Он гонял меня словно на уроке ОФП в школе или университете — бег, отжимания от скамейки (а мне грозит ещё отжимание от земли и турник), и, конечно, спарринг с ним. Правда, в основном, последнее походило на валяние меня по песку, так как, если пробежать и отжаться я ещё худо бедно мог (ну, льщу я себе!), но, не то, что победить Чу, а просто выстоять перед ним хоть секундочку мне было не под силам.

И вот когда я в очередной раз ткнулся носом в песок, а Чу в очередной раз произнёс, с презрением глядя на меня: «Ну, и дохляк мне достался!», со стороны каруселей раздался дикий девичий крик.

Чу, забыв про меня, метнулся в ту сторону, а я, преодолевая боль в каждой клеточке избитого и выжатого тела, кое-как встал и поплёлся за ним (а ещё размечтался стать боевым магом).

Девушка лежала на траве около карусели. Вокруг неё медленно расплывалась лужа крови, Чу сидел на корточках возле жертвы и зажимал её рваную рану над ключичной артерией (наложить Авиценну он не мог, пожалуй, это было единственное, что не получалось у моего л… наставника).

— Звони нашим, — резко крикнул мне Чу. — Сообщи о нападении оборотня и попроси обязательно захватить с собой противообортневую сыворотку.

Я сделал и сказал всё, что он велел.

Ровно через пять минут после звонка прямо в метре от меня остановился шикарный автомобиль нашего шефа (он, что, умеет летать?), и оттуда выскочили Чжао с Чжу Хун. Пока сестричка Хун оказывала первую помощь жертве (несмотря на то, что она такой же боевой маг, как и Чу, Авиценну [1] наложить может); Чу, вытирающий испачканные руки о влажные салфетки (вот хорошо, что я всегда кладу в карманы две пачки, но спасибо за это мне никто не сказал), и Чжао, как гончие, рыскали по округе, буквально нюхая носом землю, траву и кустарники.

Через полчаса появился Шэнь Вэй (оказывается, после моего звонка Чжао связался с ним, и тот тут же отдал своему отделу распоряжение искать дикаря) и, не здороваясь, словно мы только что расстались, двинулся в сторону жертвы. Сестричка Хун уже остановила кровь и пыталась привести пострадавшую в чувства. Шень попросил её остановиться и отдохнуть, и продолжил оживление сам, перекачивая свою жизненную энергию в жертву.

Тут подошёл Чжао и спросил: — Оборотень из ваших?

— Да, я прошу прощения. Молодой, неопытный, совсем недавно обращённый. Приехал к тётушке из глухой провинции, и не знает наших порядков. Привык там у себя лопать и кусать всё и всех. — Потом он перевёл взгляд на жертву, на лицо которой медленно возвращались краски, и она больше не была похожа на серо-синий труп. — Я думаю, что она не обратится, так как до полнолуния ещё далеко, нападавший же слаб и ментально, и физически, так что вы успели вовремя со своим уколом. — Ты можешь рассказать, как всё тут произошло? — обратился Шэнь к девушке.

— Я ждала около карусели (мы договорились встретиться тут) свою подругу. Мы решили прогуляться по парку, покататься на аттракционах и поесть мороженого перед завтрашним экзаменом. Подруга запаздывала. Я только успела достать сотовый, чтобы позвонить ей и спросить, где же она, как ко мне подошёл милый молодой человек и спросил, мол, как меня зовут. Я ответила. Тогда он стал приглашать меня прокатиться с ним на карусели. Но, во-первых, я боюсь высоты, а, во-вторых, не общаюсь с первыми встречными. Что-то типа того я ему и ответила. Тогда он схватил меня за руку и потащил в сторону кустов. Я закричала. На нас стали обращать внимание люди. И вдруг парень моментально порос длинной серо-бурой шерстью, лицо удлинилось и стало похоже на собачье, выросли уши и хвост.

Я не поверила своим глазам. Ну, не в сказку же про Красную Шапочку я попала. А он вдруг прыгнул на меня, повалил на траву и впился зубами в плечо. От боли я потеряла сознание. А когда, как в тумане, неосознанно чуточку приоткрыла глаза, то тот (она мотнула головой в сторону Чу) мужчина зажимал руками мою рану.

— Понятно, — в унисон произнесли Шэнь и Чжао. Потом первый положил руку девушке на лоб и властно бросил: — Спи. И ты всё забудешь. На тебя напала большая собака.

Чжао же обернулся к Чу и поблагодарил: — Хорошая работа. Оперативно сориентировался. — А потом шеф обратился ко мне: — И ты молодец. Не испугался, не запаниковал, а сделал всё так, как тебя и просили. Я был прав, вы отличная команда.

Краем глаза я заметил, что Чу так не считал (по его недовольному выражению лица), но мой напарник промолчал. При посторонних (коим он считал Вэя) не хотел выносить сор из избы. Я понял, что, как только мы останемся одни, он всё выскажет мне в красках и очень доступно.

— Так, — задумчиво произнёс Чжао, обращаясь к Шэню, — а где теперь этого оборотня искать-то? Мне активировать заклинание поиска, или ты сам?

— Я сам, если позволишь, — миролюбиво ответил Глава Дневного Дозора. И мне показалась, что он уж очень мягко и чувственно взглянул на моего шефа.

Осознав, что я тут лишний, я переместился поближе к Чу и спросил, мол, почему Шэнь считает, что девушка не обратится, ведь во всех пособиях для учеников-стажёров обоих Дозоров чёрным по белому написано, что после укусов оборотней и вампиров их жертвы рано или поздно обращаются и примыкают к кланам своих создателей.

Чу как-то нервно фыркнул и ответил, что я читал устаревшие данные. Мол, если бы было всё так, как утверждаю я, то Чу уже раз десять стал бы или вампиром, или оборотнем, ведь при поимке этих типов его неоднократно кусали, но сыворотку придумали не дураки, а гении в Инквизиции. И причём ею пользовались теперь как в Дневном, так и в Ночном дозорах (хотя изобретатель, ушедший в Инквизиторы, был первоначально из Ночного).

Тут подъехал шикарный красный ягуар. Из него со смехом и улюлюканьями вывалились дозорные Дневного. Но стоило Шэню просто бросить на них взгляд, как ребятки заткнулись и развили бурную деятельность, изучая окрестности (хотя, как я понял, Чжао и Чу уже всё для себя прояснили).

Кстати, последний, как ни в чём ни бывало, велел мне идти на наше место и продолжать отжиматься, и попробовать подтянуться на турнике. Я послушно поспешил удалиться, но не успел приблизиться к турнику, как Чжао громко крикнул: — Всем осторожно! Оборотень прячется где-то в парке на деревьях!

И тотчас на меня сверху сверзилось что-то мохнатое и тяжёлое, впилось зубами в загривок и потащило на дерево. Боль полоснула по всему телу, во рту появился привкус железа. Я хотел закричать, но существо так пережало мою грудную клетку, что я стал задыхаться. А потом блаженное забытьё опрокинуло меня на чьи-то ласковые руки.

Как мне потом рассказали, я пролежал в лихорадке три недели. Вот ведь я — полный неудачник. У меня обнаружилась аллергия на один из компонентов сыворотки против укуса оборотня, которую мне вкололи, и Шэню (именно к нему тут же воззвали Чжао и Чу — особенно последний), пришлось буквально вытаскивать меня с того света, щедро делясь со мной своей энергией. Как мне потом рассказала по секрету сестричка Хун, он даже в обморок умудрился упасть от истощения, и наш шеф на руках, лично, отнёс Шэня к себе в кабинет, запер дверь на ключ, и никто не знает, что он с ним делал для восстановления жизненных показателей.

Видимо, в Спецотделе принято носить на руках отличившихся на задании, ведь меня после укуса тоже тащил на себе Чу. А перед этим просто порвал оборотня на кусочки своими сильными руками, и никто из Дозоров не попенял ему за это и не пригрозил Инквизицией. Дневные даже сказали, мол, бешеной собаке собачья смерть.

Сестричка Хун говорила, что никогда не видела Чу настолько взбешенным. Он ещё и ругал себя, что отправил меня заниматься одного.

— Ой, смотрю я, — улыбнулась плутовка, — неровно наш Чу дышит по отношению к кому-то.

Тут в палату вошёл сам герой рассказа и попросил сестричку Хун выйти.

«Сейчас будет орать и ругаться», — констатировал я в уме и почёл за благо закрыть глаза. Пусть думает, что я устал и задремал!

Чу так и подумал, поэтому осторожно взял одну мою руку и осторожно поцеловал костяшки пальцев: — Чудо ты моё, мой малыш, я никуда не отпущу тебя больше одного! И никого к тебе не подпущу!

«Мамочки мои! И как это понимать?!»

1 Авиценна — заклинание магического исцеления.


	6. Конус Шаньхэ

\- Ты должен мне пообещать, что больше никогда не воспользуешься древним артефактом, отданным тебе на хранение. Я же предупреждал, что его действие и недостаточно изучено, и он заряжен тёмной Силой, - уловил я обрывок разговора Шэнь Вэя и шефа Чжао, когда они покидали кабинет последнего, из чего я заключил, при помощи чего наш шеф приводил в чувства главу Дневного Дозора после того инцидента с оборотнем.

\- Как раз изучением его свойств и занимается сейчас Линь Цзин, – сказал Чжао.

– Ему тоже не стоит лишний раз прикасаться к Песчаным часам, – не терпящим возражений тоном сурово сказал милый и обходительный Шэнь Вэй, за долю секунды уступая место грозному Тёмному Посланнику.

– Не преувеличивай. Двадцать первый век на дворе – сейчас существует множество способов изучения старинных артефактов, помимо попыток их использования или распиливания на части, - в своей обычной пофигистской манере ответил ему шеф Чжао. – Ведь сейчас можно просканировать любой предмет при помощи рентгена или ультразвука.

\- Только не говори мне, что вы додумались облучать рентгеновским излучением древний артефакт, созданный из радиоактивного металла инопланетного происхождения! – взволнованно воскликнул Шэнь Вэй.

– Мы решили испробовать все доступные методы, – озадаченно почёсывая затылок, ответил шеф.

– Скорее в лабораторию, ты должен это остановить! – Шэнь Вэй схватил шефа за руку и потащил за собой, словно провинившегося ребёнка.

Мне стало любопытно, что будет дальше, и я увязался за ними. В лаборатории стоял густой дым, догорали бумаги и тлели деревянные столешницы, все стеклянные колбы были разбиты, а посреди всего этого бардака сидел растрёпанный и перепачканный в саже Линь Цзин, таращась на увеличившиеся раза в три Песчаные часы. Теперь они точно не сойдут за кулон.

\- Этого и следовало ожидать, - назидательно сказал Шэнь Вэй. – Видимо, атомы в узлах кристаллической решётки металла вошли в резонанс под действием излучения, и он утратил свою стабильность. Рекомендую вам прекратить ваши эксперименты и защитить артефакт Сферой отрицания [1] от любого магического воздействия. И вообще, обоим Дозорам сейчас следует бросить все силы на расследование таинственных исчезновений Иных, участившихся в последнее время. Ладно бы пропадали слабые и неопытные – это можно было бы счесть за результаты магических дуэлей, но ведь пропадают довольно сильные и неглупые, причём, как Светлые, так и Тёмные.

\- По моим сведениям, – вклинился Линь Цзин, – наибольшее число исчезновений имеет отношение к подпольному бойцовскому клубу, в котором жадные до денег Иные демонстрируют свои особые боевые навыки падкой до зрелищ толпе.

\- Го Чанчен, раз уж ты оказался свидетелем данного разговора, – обернулся ко мне шеф, – тебе и карты в руки. Проникнете вместе со стариком Чу в тот клуб: ты – под видом зеваки, а он может попытать счастья на арене. Покрутитесь там и разузнайте, что именно происходит там под видом нелегального бизнеса.

***

Ну и публика собралась в том клубе… Много людей, много Иных, полумрак и сутолока. Наверняка, тут творится немало тёмных делишек. Некоторые Тёмные бросали на меня такие плотоядные взгляды, от которых хотелось спрятаться под плащ братика Чу, иначе, того и гляди, живьём сожрут или изнасилуют в одном из многочисленных тёмных коридоров этого сомнительного заведения. Я инстинктивно схватился за край чёрного плаща Чу Шучжи, за что тут же заработал от него полный гнева взгляд. Правда, стоило одному из присутствующих задеть меня, как весь этот гнев обратился на моего обидчика.

Сначала мы наблюдали за поединками, а потом Чу решил бросить вызов победителю сегодняшних состязаний. Знаю, что таковым было его задание, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что он хочет покрасоваться передо мной. Иначе, зачем ему было раздеваться до майки и просить сделать на него ставку. Да-да, там был ещё и подпольный тотализатор. И я был единственным, кто поставил на него, остальные восхваляли своего старого кумира. И все долго смеялись надо мной за эту ставку (знали бы они, как я обогатился после боя, но это было для меня неважно).

Итак, этот ходячий секс (по совместительству мой наставник и люб..., словом, Чу) вышел на ринг, походил туда-сюда, покрасовался, разминая руки, спину, ноги. Многие находящиеся в зале дамы застонали в голос и начали кидаться высказываниями типа: "Красавчик, после боя завали меня" или "Я готова дать тебе свой номер телефона и не только". Чу, этот гад, улыбался (он это умеет?), стрелял глазами и посылал воздушные поцелуи (убью его после боя!)

Наконец, появился рефери, за ним вышел другой боец. Он и Чу пожали друг другу руки, и рефери объявил начало первого раунда. И тут даже я понял, что оба бойца замедлили время, чтобы присмотреться друг к другу. Они мало сходились в ближнем бою, больше ходили по кругу, редко и лениво совершая какие-то выпады. Зрители орали, плевались и ругались, так как даже мне было скучно. Хотя... Как только Чу ушёл на арену, ко мне подкатил какой-то то ли маг, то ли перевёртыш (я пока не очень-то умею определять специализацию Иных, но он точно был Тёмным). Каким-то образом его рука попыталась устроиться на моей заднице, и, видимо, Чу это увидел или спинным мозгом почувствовал.

И он активизировался, то есть начал буквально банально без всякой магии крушить соперника, тем самым привлекая внимание к себе, и отвлекая - от меня. И, правда, рука исчезла, и хотя Тёмный ещё стоял рядом, но его взгляд был уже прикован к тому, что происходило за сеткой. Да, да, именно так, ринг был отгорожен от зрительских мест прочной железной сеткой, и она была или под небольшим током, или под каким-то заклятием, потому что когда Чу или его соперник врезались в неё, то в воздух взлетали синие искры, и оба бойца шипели от боли и матерились.

Ещё мне не понравился тот момент, что клетку (а иначе и не назовёшь эту арену с сеткой) заперли на огромный амбарный замок. Зачем? Мол, в живых останется только один? Так тут бьются до смерти? Может, мне уже пора звонить Чжао или лучше не торопиться, чтобы снова не прослыть трусом? Хотя и Шэнь оставил мне свой номер для экстренных случаев, как он выразился. А ещё он сказал, что я очень ответственный и храбрый. Я тогда обалдел. Тёмный похвалил меня - мир вывернулся наизнанку?

Первый раунд закончился к неудовольствию зрителей мирно-спокойно: два синяка у Чу, разбитая губа у его противника. Второй раунд начался сразу жёстко, так как оппонент моего напарника начал играть грязно, а именно, превращал кожу в металл в том месте, куда попадали кулаки Чу, или отводил глаза. Я уже потянулся за телефоном, но обнаружил, что в заднем кармане джинсов его нет. Вытащили! Как не было рядом и того приставучего Тёмного. Похоже, что нас раскусили и играют и против меня, и против Чу. Что же делать? Чу уже несколько раз упал и поднимался с большим трудом. Лицо разбито в мясо, и одна рука провисает. Сломана или вывих? 

***

Не знаю, как мне удалось услышать в этом гаме донёсшийся со стороны раздевалки вопль. Скорее, я даже не услышал предсмертный крик, а почувствовал возмущение Сумрака и боль лишавшегося жизни Иного. Я понял, что нас с Чу отвлекли, и на самом деле настоящий беспредел творился не на арене, а за её пределами. Братик Чу не мог уйти с арены до окончания поединка, поэтому действовать пришлось мне. Надеясь, что он вскоре разделается с соперником и догонит меня, я бросился в сторону раздевалки. Когда я распахнул дверь, то увидел, как стоявший ко мне спиной высокий Тёмный маг при помощи какой-то конической штуковины вытягивал Силу из другого Тёмного, бившегося сегодня на арене в предыдущем раунде. Это не было похоже на обычный отбор Силы, потому что жертва при этом не просто умирала, а развоплощалась. Никогда не слышал о таком. На занятиях нас предупреждали, что нельзя отдавать заклинаниям и другим магам всю свою Силу, включая неприкосновенные резервы организма, потому что это может привести к смертельному исходу. Но то, чему я сейчас оказался свидетелем, было беспрецендентным. Это настолько поразило меня, что я не сразу сообразил, что мне делать, и опомнился лишь тогда, когда несчастный Тёмный (мамочки, я дошёл до того, что посочувствовал Тёмному!), полностью исчез. Выхватив из сумки выданный мне Линь Цзином жезл, заряжавшийся от моих негативных эмоций, я закричал (на самом деле из моего горла вылетело лишь неуверенное блеяние):

– Ночной Дозор! Всем выйти из Сумрака!

Запрокинув голову назад, преступник нарочито громко расхохотался, а потом почти мгновенно исчез. Когда подоспел Чу, было уже поздно – портал закрылся, и мы понятия не имели, куда он вёл. Пришлось вызывать глав обоих Дозоров. Наши оперативники обследовали все закоулки и допросили руководство и завсегдатаев клуба, но так ничего и не добились. Даже реморализация [2] не помогла, потому что у этих типов оказалась довольно гибкая базовая мораль.

Я получил от Чу и от Чжао по первое число за то, что кинулся в одиночку задерживать столь сильного мага. Когда прибыл, как обычно, сдержанный Шэнь Вэй, они успокоились и стали расспрашивать меня о подробностях. Как ни странно, несмотря на пережитый стресс, мне удалось запомнить немало.

– Тёмный маг был высоким, и его нельзя было назвать ни худощавым, ни плотным, волосы длиной примерно до плеч, одет в песочного цвета плащ, в руках он держал покрытый искусной резьбой металлический конус, при помощи которого вытягивал жизненную силу из жертвы, – перечислил я всё, что успел заметить. – И он ушёл порталом, а это значит, что он – один из высших, ведь только они могут самостоятельно открывать порталы, а высших Темных ведь не так много в Лончене. Значит, его будет нетрудно найти.

\- Не обязательно. Внешность можно легко подделать, а портал для него мог заранее провесить более сильный сообщник, – тут же остудил мой энтузиазм шеф, несколько уязвлённый тем, что я напомнил ему о том, что он мог пользоваться лишь чужими порталами. Кроме того, наш злоумышленник и его сообщник могут и не быть уроженцами или постоянными жителями Лончена.

– Малыш Го, ты случайно не запомнил его ауру? – ласково обратился ко мне Шэнь Вэй. – Ауры Иных столь же индивидуальны, как отпечатки пальцев. Сравнив её с той, что хранится в Дисинском реестре всех Тёмных, мы однозначно сможем определить личность нарушителя Договора и совместными усилиями Дозоров конфисковать у него один из четырёх опаснейших артефактов древности – Конус Шаньхэ.

Я, конечно, проходил в теории, и даже однажды шеф Чжао заставил меня проделать это на практике, предложив в качестве объекта сестричку Хун. Я тогда едва ли не четверть часа пыхтел, а ведь я видел её каждый день, а тут нужно было сосредоточиться и вспомнить то, что я видел лишь мельком, и то – вряд ли обратил внимание.

– Я постараюсь, но не уверен, что запомнил его ауру – слишком быстро всё произошло, – признался я.

– К сожалению, подходящего заклинания нет, так что езжай в Спецотдел, и пусть Ван Чжэн сварит для тебя какое-нибудь зелье для активизации памяти, – распорядился шеф Чжао. – А я пока с позволения достопочтенного Шэнь Вэя применю к возможным свидетелям подобных происшествий заклинания Длинный язык [3] и Не разлей вода [4].

По моему скромному мнению, Чжао Юньланю не было нужды в использовании подобных заклинаний, ибо он и без них мог разговорить любого, даже меня, несмотря на мою замкнутость. Таков уж стиль его поведения, что поневоле начинаешь считать его своим другом.

Я послушно отправился в Спецотдел, где выпил поднесенную мне Ван Чжэн бурду и, вооружившись листом бумаги и карандашом, начал рисовать то, что было скрыто от глаз обычных людей – ауру преступника.

***

Вскоре вернулись наши. Единственным, кто пошёл на сотрудничество с шефом, оказался противник Чу. Оказывается, некоторое время назад у него пропал в этом клубе брат, а он сам пришёл туда, чтобы разобраться, что именно там творится, и отомстить за него. Он рассказал начальнику Чжао о преступном сговоре директора клуба и таинственного посетителя, после визитов которого пропадали самые сильные бойцы. Естественно, Чжао с Шэнем тут же отправились повторно допрашивать этого «жука», договорившись изображать хорошего и плохого полицейских. Однако этот тип бесследно исчез из своего кабинета, а деньги и ценные бумаги остались нетронутыми. Похоже было, что из него тоже высосали все силы, развоплотив, чтобы не выдал своего сообщника. Так что единственной возможностью найти преступника оставалась аура, над изображением которой я бился который час кряду. 

Как только я закончил свои художества, и шеф Чжао взялся за трубку телефона, чтобы позвонить Шэнь Вэю, как последний лично прибыл порталом, словно почувствовав, что уже время. Ах, ну, да, я всё время забываю, что высшие Иные могут просматривать линии вероятностей и заранее знают, что и когда именно может случиться. Но на этот раз Шэнь Вэй выглядел растерянным.

\- Прошу простить меня за внезапное вторжение, но случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее – из Дисина пропал реестр всех Тёмных, содержавший изображения их аур. И это значит, что преступник или его сообщники служат в Дисине и находятся в моём ближайшем окружении. Следовательно, я не могу теперь доверять ни своему секретарю, ни своему заместителю, тем более, амбициозным недавно инициированным магам, рвущимся наверх.

– Неужели нет никакой копии? – уточнил я.

– Нет, реестр вёлся испокон веков на бумаге в единственном экземпляре, – покачал головой Шэнь Вэй.

– А я давно тебе твердил о необходимости компьютеризации! – воскликнул шеф Чжао. – Если бы вы отсканировали ваш фолиант, то у вас осталась бы его электронная копия.

– Которую так легко стереть или украсть, – не сдавался Шэнь Вэй. – Так сказал мой заместитель, когда я передал ему твоё предложение. Он слишком стар и привержен традициям, чтобы что-то менять столь кардинально.

– Ретроград твой заместитель, а не традиционалист! А твой секретарь скоро руки себе сотрёт, переписывая вручную все ваши циркуляры. Существует масса способов шифрования информации и защитных программ. Кроме того, можно было бы создать резервную копию и сохранить её на удалённом сервере, и мы не оказались бы сейчас в такой идиотской ситуации! – возмутился шеф Чжао. – Если не доверяешь своим, мог бы воспользоваться помощью Линь Цзина.

– Я всё понимаю, но не могу изменить того, что не было сделано заблаговременно, – вздохнул Шэнь. – Я лишь могу взглянуть на рисунок сяо Го и попытаться вспомнить, чья аура на нём изображена.

– Хочешь сказать, что доподлинно помнишь сотни тысяч, а то и миллионы аур всех Тёмных, с которыми сталкивался в течение своей жизни? – хмыкнул Чжао.

Шэнь пожал плечами и заглянул в мой рисунок, нахмурился и шепнул:

– Быть того не может.

\- Ты узнал его? – нетерпеливо спросил его Чжао Юньлань.

– Мне кажется, да, но я не вполне уверен. Не хотелось бы без веских оснований обвинять одного из наших лучших оперативников, – ответил тот.

– Тогда я должен как можно скорее отправиться с тобой в Дисин и помочь в расследовании этого дела. Возможно, нам удастся не только разоблачить преступника, но и найти ваш пропавший реестр, – решил шеф Чжао.

– Тебе не следует туда соваться. Появление в Дисине главы Ночного Дозора вызовет переполох и наверняка спугнёт преступника, – возразил Шэнь.

– Но ты-то у нас регулярно появляешься, и даже инквизиторы из бюро Синду уже не воспринимают это как конец света. Кроме того, ты забыл, что я могу воспользоваться маскирующим артефактом, а Ван Чжэн – наложить на меня Паранджу [5], – не сдавался шеф Чжао, решивший во что бы то ни стало блеснуть перед Шэнем своей дедукцией.

– Я же говорил тебе, что использование заряженных тёмной силой Песчаных часов может быть очень опасно для Светлого, – попытался остановить его Шэнь.

– Но ведь другие Иные пользовались ими раньше, – возразил начальник Чжао и помчался в лабораторию, где под Сферой отрицания хранились Песчаные часы. – Надеюсь, ты догадался перекрыть все входы и выходы из Дисина, тогда у нас ещё есть шанс найти ваш реестр и укравшего его преступника.

Вскоре, забрав из лаборатории Песчаные Часы, Чжао шагнул вслед за Шэнем в портал, ведущий в Дисин.

1 Сфера отрицания — заклинание, используемое как защита против вражеских заклинаний, при сильной подкачке может надёжно защитить даже против заклинаний высших магов. Пропускает физические атаки.  
2 Реморализация — заклинание, заставляющее субъекта строго соблюдать заданную, либо собственную мораль.  
3\. Длинный Язык — слабое и легко скрытое заклинание делает противника разговорчивым, заставляя разбалтывать информацию.  
4\. Сколько лет, сколько зим и Не разлей вода — похожие заклинания, которые позволяют втереться в доверие к человеку и вызывают у того чувство старого знакомства и дружбы, с тем, кто использовал заклятье. Под воздействием заклинания человеку очень трудно сопротивляться воле мага.   
5 Паранджа — заклинание, как правило, накладываемое Тёмными женщинами. Аналог магической косметики. Не действует на фотоснимках и видеозаписях.


	7. Инквизитор

Проверка из бюро Синду нагрянула не вовремя, как раз тогда, когда шеф Чжао и Шэнь Вэй отправились в Дисин разыскивать реестр с изображениями аур всех зарегистрированных Тёмных. Если бы Шэнь Вэй умел работать с компьютером и не потворствовал своему ретрограду-заместителю, то опознание злоумышленника по ауре, которую я таки сподобился намалевать, заняло бы не больше пары минут. А так шеф Чжао возомнил себя гениальным сыщиком и заодно решил испробовать на себе маскирующее действие Песчаных часов. И я могу его понять – Шэнь Вэй чуть ли не каждый день заходит в Спецотдел, а начальник Чжао в Дисине не бывал ни разу. Ни увещевания Шэня, что это может быть опасно, ни весть о "внезапной" проверке из бюро Синду, которую получила по факсу Ван Чжэн и успела передать шефу перед его уходом, не возымели действия. Так что нам всем оставалось лишь смириться и прикрывать тыл, пока шеф отсутствовал.

***

Сам не знаю, как коллеги подбили меня на эту авантюру – притвориться шефом Чжао перед проверяющим из бюро Синду. Ван Чжэн наложила на меня заклинание Паранджа, пообещав, что теперь меня от шефа Чжао не отличит даже его родная мать. Его мать, насколько я знаю, была обычным человеком и, скорее всего, действительно не отличила бы, а вот отец, коим оказался прибывший с проверкой инквизитор, сразу распознал мою ауру. И как я мог забыть об уникальности аур? Вероятно, пережитый стресс и зверский недосып напрочь отбили мне память и инстинкт самосохранения. То-то посмеялись коллеги, наблюдая с безопасного расстояния за тем, как я пытаюсь выкрутиться из этой ситуации. Думаю, они специально устроили мне такую проверку на вшивость. Чжао Синь Цы тем временем учинил мне допрос с пристрастием, интересуясь, где и с кем в такой ответственный момент шляется его сын. Пришлось что-то сочинять про суперважное и срочное расследование, которое Чжао Юньлань ведёт совместно с главой Дисина. Инквизитора передёрнуло, как только он услышал имя Шэнь Вэя. Думаю, здесь замешаны какие-то старые счёты…

***  
Вдруг заорала охранная система в нашем офисе, а потом раздался грохот. Чу с криком "Дикий Тёмный" помчался к двери. Проверяющий рванул за ним, приказав больше никому не высовываться. Но я, переживая за Чу, не послушался и поспешил за ними.

Передо мной разворачивалась картина маслом. 

Чу стоит на пороге, и в его ладонях уже крутятся боевые заклинания. Проверяющий стоит у порога, на улице, и спокойно, словно узнал (как и Тёмный - его), смотрит на нарушителя спокойствия.

\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя тут. А ты постарел, - наконец, видимо, придя в себя, произносит Тёмный.

\- Ты пришёл сюда за смертью? Хочешь развоплотиться так же, как и твоя жена? - насмешливо спросил отец Чжао.

\- Она была невиновна. Она защищала меня. Мы просто хотели уйти из города и жить тихо-мирно в глуши. А ты убил её, - с этими словами в проверяющего полетел сгусток чего-то черного (я ещё не видел таких бомб, заряженных тёмной энергией).

Но, то ли из-за нервов, то ли хотел просто припугнуть, бомба ударилась в стену как раз около Чу, и того поранило осколками штукатурки и камней. Боевой маг не выдержал и кинул в чужака какое-то заклинание. Тот с лёгкостью отбил его и, засмеявшись, произнёс, мол, набрали детишек в Ночной Дозор, а убивать не научили.

Как же я разозлился и, не думая, выскочил вперёд, и, оттолкнув Чу с порога, закрыл собой.

Инквизитор и Тёмный даже не обратили на нас внимания. Они вели свой собственный молчаливый диалог, по окончании которого чужак вдруг направил все свои бомбочки на себя и подорвался на них со словами: 

\- Да какая разница. Мне всё равно без неё не жить!

Я был настолько шокирован, что стал по памяти цитировать устав Ночного Дозора, в котором говорилось, что по закону нужно было отправить нарушителя в Дисин, чтобы его там судили, а не доводить до самоубийства, как, по моему мнению, сделал Инквизитор. На что тот ответил, мол, Темных надо уничтожать, а не сотрудничать с ними, как делает его сынок-отступник.

А потом меня ругали все: и Чу - за то, что выскочил и прикрыл его, а потом ещё и лечил все царапины и ссадины Авиценной, и Инквизитор - что очень добрый, глупый и наивный, сестричка Хун - что не слушаюсь старших и лезу, куда не просят, и так далее. Эх...

***

В разгар "избиения младенца" Чжао Юньлань и Шэнь Вэй в обнимку вывалились из портала в Спецотдел в весьма потрепанном состоянии: оба в крови, практически без сил, одежда в беспорядке. В руках у шефа Чжао был тот самый конус, который я видел у Тёмного мага в бойцовском клубе. Аура обоих была похожа на лоскутное одеяло, кое-как сшитое из перемешанных друг с другом светлых и темных клаптей. Инквизитор пришел в бешенство, узрев эту картину, и начал орать на сына:

\- Тебе не стоило настолько близко сходиться с этим Темным! Так и знал, что это до добра не доведёт… Я же предупреждал, что между Тёмными и Светлыми дружбы быть не может! Неужели ты не понимаешь, что он использует тебя и твою Силу, чтобы заполучить все четыре древних артефакта и вытащить из Саркофага времен своих брата и любовника?!

На это Юньлань ответил:

\- Разве не ты всегда утверждал, что из Саркофага времён выбраться невозможно? Я – взрослый мужчина, а не ребёнок, и сам разберусь, кто мне друг, а кто враг. 

Чжао Синь Цы от этого разозлился еще больше и заявил:

– Из-за твоей безответственности может пострадать много людей и Светлых, поэтому я забираю из Спецотдела оба найденных вами артефакта. 

На что наш шеф ответил: 

\- Только после официального запроса, оформленного по всем правилам.

А Шэнь Вэй добавил: 

\- Но тогда Дисин заявит официальный протест, потому что имеет на артефакты не меньше прав, чем бюро Синду, поскольку они были сознаны Великим Тёмным Волшебником Кунь Лунем и заряжены тёмной Силой. 

\- Я же говорил тебе, что он хочет прибрать их к рукам! – инквизитор яростно сверкнул глазами в сторону Шэня.

– Тогда почему он оставил их у нас в Спецотделе? – задал встречный вопрос шеф Чжао.

\- Потому, что он знает, что ты в силу своей природы не обманешь его, в отличие от его Тёмных коллег и не воспользуешься артефактами в своих личных интересах.

– Следовательно, ты признаёшь, что у нас они в большей безопасности, чем в Дисине и даже в бюро Синду? Ведь среди инквизиторов немало Тёмных, и в их числе вполне может оказаться ренегат, – Чжао намекнул на недавние события, имевшие место в Европейской Инквизиции, и почему-то это возымело действие.

– Так и быть, сегодня я оставлю артефакты в Спецотделе, – вынужден был согласиться Чжао Синь Цы, – но с этого дня я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы усилить надзор за деятельностью обоих Дозоров, особенно за их руководителями. Так что лучше не давайте нам повода обвинить вас в малейшем нарушении Договора.

– Лучше бы вы вовремя вмешались и оказали нам помощь в поимке опасного преступника Чжу Цзю, незаконно выкачивавшего с помощью конуса Шаньхэ жизненные силы Иных, а при попытке задержания удравшего порталом на пятый слой Сумрака и ранившего там преследовавшего его шефа Чжао, – сухо сказал Шэнь Вэй. Глава Дисина казался бесстрастным, но я уже знал, что он сейчас в бешенстве.

– У Чжу Цзю всего лишь первый уровень Силы на пике его возможностей. Он не смог бы продержаться на пятом слое Сумрака и пары минут, не то, что сражаться там, – удивился Инквизитор. – Юньлань, а тебя какой чёрт понёс за ним в этот портал? С твоим уровнем и способностями пока не следует спускаться ниже третьего слоя Сумрака.

– Благодарю, что в очередной раз указал на мои слабые места, – невесело улыбнулся Чжао Юньлань. 

– У Чжу Цзю был накачанный Силой артефакт, кроме того, мы подозреваем, что у него есть более сильный сообщник, который провешивает для него порталы, – сообщил о своих догадках Шэнь Вэй. – И мы понятия не имеем, кто это. Следовательно, круг Иных, которым можно доверять в этом деле, ограничен присутствующими здесь.

– Хорошо, - по некотором размышлении сказал Чжао Синь Цы. – Я лично займусь этим расследованием, а о результатах сегодняшней проверки доложу непосредственно главе Восточного Бюро Инквизиции. – А сейчас мне нужно поднять старые архивы и изучить материалы, связанные с действием древних артефактов. С вашего позволения, – инквизитор кивнул и покинул Спецотдел.

Шэнь Вэй помог начальнику Чжао дойти до дивана, уложил его и накрыл своим пиджаком.

– Мне тоже пора возвращаться в Дисин, чтобы, наконец, навести там порядок. Я не хотел становиться тираном и был чересчур мягок с подчинёнными, и это стало причиной нынешнего положения, – сказал он и попытался открыть портал.

Попытка не удалась – вместо дыры в пространстве возник лишь легкий муар, тут же растворившийся без следа. От перенапряжения обессиленный Шэнь Вэй закашлялся кровью.

– Ты слишком слаб сейчас, чтобы колдовать, поэтому должен остаться здесь, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить силы, – забеспокоился Чжао Юньлань.

– Я в порядке. Просто мне нужно немного времени, чтобы восстановить энергию. Я не могу терять время – слишком много неотложных дел требуют моего внимания. Раз не удалось с порталом, то я пройдусь пешком и заодно подпитаюсь эмоциями людей.

– Никаких «пешком»! Старик Чу, возьми ключи от моего джипа и отвези Шэнь Вэя в Дисин, – шеф Чжао выудил из кармана джинсов ключи и бросил их Чу. – Головой отвечаешь за его безопасность. – Он снял с шеи Песчаные часы и протянул их вместе с конусом Шаньхэ Линь Цзину. – Отнеси артефакты в лабораторию и защити их такими охранными чарами, чтобы комар мимо не пролетел без того, чтобы не взвыла сирена и не сработали заклинания-ловушки.

– Я сотворю самые надёжные щиты в мире, – пообещал тот.

– Кошак, ты тут пока за главного, – распорядился напоследок шеф Чжао и впал в забытьё.

Дацин обрадовался и сразу начал командовать:

– Ван Чжэн, скорее приготовь для начальника Чжао укрепляющее зелье. Я сбегаю в его кабинет за заряженными Силой амулетами, чтобы помочь быстрее восстановиться. Чжу Хун наложи на него Авиценну, малыш Го, сбегай в библиотеку и поищи информацию…

\- А можно наоборот – я наложу Авиценну, а сестричка Хун займётся поисками информации? – перебил его я.

Чжу Хун недовольно зыркнула на меня, прошипев:

– Только попробуй при этом накосячить! – видно было, что ей не хочется ни на шаг отходить от шефа Чжао.

\- Я освоил это заклинание в числе первых, потому что его можно использовать только во благо. Обещаю, что сделаю всё правильно, - сказал я, пробормотав ключевое слово, активирующее заклинание физического исцеления, которое я заранее «подвесил» на случай, если Чу снова пострадает на задании (как в воду смотрел!).

Глядя на то, как на глазах затягиваются раны шефа Чжао, и к нему возвращается привычный цвет лица, я осознал, что моё призвание – целительство, а отнюдь не боевая магия, как я полагал раньше (да простит меня братик Чу). Однако аура начальника осталась такой же рваной и двухцветной. Не изменилась она ни после влитого в его рот целебного зелья Ван Чжэн, ни после того, как Дацин разрядил полдюжины заряженных cветлой Силой амулетов, чтобы подпитать ими шефа. Дацин свернулся калачиком в ногах Чжао и задремал, а я остался бдеть. Потому что сон начальника Чжао был тревожным, и его то знобило, то кидало в пот. Периодически он выкрикивал обрывки фраз, из которых я лишь на следующий день смог предположить, что произошло с ним и Шэнь Вэем в Дисине и на нижних слоях Сумрака:

– Стоять! Ночной Дозор! Призываю вас прекратить незаконные действия и добровольно сдаться, и отдать артефакт! Это поможет смягчить ваше наказание… Куда? Твою ж мать!.. Врёшь, не уйдёшь!.. Сука! Тёркой [1] прошёлся! Вся кожа горит… А я тебя Прессом [2]! Не может быть… Он всасывает Силу, которую качаю в Пресс. Так он её всю из меня выкачает, мало того, что Сумрак высасывает силы, как кровь вампир... Мне здесь долго не продержаться… Нужно использовать Радужную сферу [3]… Шэнь Вэй, ты как раз вовремя… Не убивай его, он должен дать показания на суде Инквизиции. Опять сбежал… Брось меня, ты должен поймать Чжу Цзю… Мне уже не помочь, я умираю. Шэнь Вэй, поцелуй меня хоть один раз перед смертью… Что ты делаешь?.. Ты же сам запрещал мне пользоваться артефактами… О, да… не останавливайся…

Чжу Хун вернулась из библиотеки, поглядела на Чжао Юньланя, покачала головой и сказала:

– Его тело исцелилось, но мозг не отдыхает, раз за разом прокручивая события последних часов, и не позволяет восстановиться энергетической структуре. Нужно наложить на него Морфей [4], чтобы Чжао Юньлань смог полноценно поспать. Тогда и ты, малыш Го, сможешь немного отдохнуть. 

Я попытался протестовать, но Чжу Хун схитрила и наложила сонное заклинание не только на шефа, но и на нас с Дацином, и через несколько секунд я уже спал сном младенца, даже не понял, когда она ушла...

*** 

Когда я проснулся в своём кресле за компьютером, заботливо укрытый черным пальто братика Чу, Чжао Юньлань уже не спал, но всё ещё оставался в Спецотделе, потому что у него не было сил даже просмотреть вероятность аварии по дороге до дома, не говоря уже о более серьёзных магических воздействиях. Братик Чу находился при нём неотлучно, чтобы защитить в случае нападения Тёмных, охотящихся за артефактами. Сестричка Ван Чжэн сварила ему новое укрепляющее питьё из своих травок, а я снова наложил Авиценну. Нам удалось исцелить его тело, но аура оставалась такой же рваной.

Сестричка Хун всю ночь просидела в библиотеке, просматривая старые книги, чтобы узнать, как можно помочь шефу Чжао. Попив кофе и перекусив тем, что принёс нам старик Ли, мы с Дацином принесли ей и Сан Цзаню в библиотеку немного поесть, и обнаружили его спящим, а её – в дупель пьяной в окружении груды пустых бутылок из-под пива. И откуда только взяла? Не иначе, как наложила на свою сумочку заклинание Торба [5].

\- Сестричка Хун, что случилось? – поинтересовался я.

\- Что со мной не так? Почему шеф Чжао не обращает на меня внимания? Почему он связал свою жизнь с Тёмным Посланником, а не со мной?

\- Сестричка Хун, он ведь и раньше часто уходил с братиком в чёрном, - попытался успокоить её я. – Ничего страшного в этом нет.

\- До этого не было, но вчера они заключили Сумеречный брак, - Чжу Хун зарыдала пуще прежнего. 

\- Никогда не слышал о подобном, - удивился я.

— И я до этого о таком не слышала, — призналась сестричка Хун. — В древних книгах этого тоже нет. Хорошо, что я вчера от имени шефа Чжао разослала запросы в Ночные Дозоры других стран. Пресветлый Гесер из Московского Ночного Дозора был единственным, кто ответил мне, поведав, что у них несколько лет назад был подобный инцидент [6]. По его словам, аура шефа Чжао выглядит так, если был заключён, но не подтверждён брак с Тёмным путём обмена кровью и силой, и, кхм, другими биологическими жидкостями в Сумраке. Одного не понимаю — почему они не закрепили свой брак, если шеф при виде Шэнь Вэя в сумеречном облике давно уже выпрыгивает из штанов? Тогда бы их ауры и силы быстро восстановились. Ладно, незачем тебе слушать об этом, маленький ещё… — Чжу Хун выудила из сумки и откупорила очередную бутылку.

\- Ну вот, опять… Как ловить незарегистрированных вампиров или оборотней, так я взрослый, а как поговорить о любви, так сразу маленький… - обиделся я. Нет, ну, а чего она, как братик Чу? Он тоже считает меня мальчиком-фиалкой и упорно не желает замечать, что у меня к нему отнюдь не братские чувства. – Может, они просто не успели? – предположил я.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – поинтересовался Дацин. – Ты должна сказать шефу Чжао о причине его состояния и путях излечения от него.

\- Не могу, тогда я навсегда потеряю его, - прорыдала сестричка Хун и глотнула из горлышка бутылки.

\- Но если его силы не вернутся, и он не сможет защитить себя в случае нападения Тёмных, ты тоже потеряешь его, причём, навсегда, - попытался объяснить ей Дацин.

\- Спасибо, утешил… Но если они подтвердят брак, то силы обоих вернутся, и им обоим станут доступны и тёмные, и светлые заклинания. Хочешь, чтобы шеф начал пользоваться Плетью Шааба [7], а Шэнь Вэй освоил Белый Меч [8]?

\- А, по-моему, всё просто. Шэнь Вэй и раньше совершал с помощью своей тёмной Силы немало добрых дел, а шеф умудрялся навлечь на себя беду, используя светлую. Чжу Хун, что для тебя лучше, чтобы шеф Чжао был чужим мужем или мёртвым? – спросил я.

\- Живым, - в очередной раз всхлипнула она.

\- Тогда ты знаешь, что тебе делать, – заключил я.

\- Знаю. И до этого знала, но пыталась оттянуть этот момент. Сейчас выпью ещё одну бутылочку, приведу себя в порядок и пойду к нему, - Чжу Хун допила пиво и свалилась на стол.

Дацин потряс её за плечо и со вздохом сказал:

– Теперь не проснётся, пока не протрезвеет.

1 Тёрка — бытовое заклинание, используется боевыми магами для повреждения кожи противника, «делает противника на миллиметр-другой тоньше». В быту используется как обычная тёрка или щётка.  
2 Пресс — заклинание чистой Силы. Сгущает Силу до осязаемого состояния, используется чтобы давить противника.  
3 Радужная сфера — достаточно сильная универсальная защита.  
4 Морфей — заклинание, усыпляющее людей на определённой площади: благодаря постепенному действию (несколько секунд, примерно пять) позволяет избежать лишних жертв, например связанных с потерей управления автомобилями на ходу и т. п. По этой простой причине предпочитается Светлыми.  
5 Торба – заклинание, которое делает любую сумку больше внутри, чем снаружи, благодаря чему в неё можно впихнуть невпихуемое.  
6 Намёк на события, описанные в фике Hirasava Замахнуться на невозможное https://ficbook.net/readfic/2874494  
7 Плеть Шааба — боевое заклинание Тёмных: огненная струя, принимающая облик огромной змеи с некоторыми зачатками разума, изменяющая направление в полёте. Любимое заклинание Завулона.  
8 Белый Меч – светлое заклинание, преобразующее Силу в белый клинок. В теории заклинание поражает лишь Тёмных и склонившихся к Злу людей. На практике человек становится уязвим к Мечу при появлении у него агрессии, страха, злобы. Таким образом, любой человек, кроме абсолютных праведников, может стать его жертвой.


	8. Сумеречный брак

\- Малыш Го, сбегай в лабораторию и передай Линь Цзину, что он нужен мне в зале общей работы, – попросил Дацин. – Нужно, чтобы он просмотрел линии вероятностей событий жизни шефа Чжао и Шэнь Вэя на ближайшие дни, а то я с его мудрёной программой ни в жизнь не разберусь, а старик Чу – и подавно.

Обрадовавшись, что могу хоть чем-то быть полезен, я помчался выполнять его поручение. Как и все мы в чрезвычайной ситуации, Линь Цзин не стал уходить домой и прикорнул на кушетке в лаборатории. Я растолкал его и изложил поручение заместителя. Линь Цзин потребовал кофе. Желательно внутривенно. Я предложил вколоть ему пару кубиков кофеина, а он посмотрел на меня, как на дебила. Оказывается, это шутка была.

Умывшись под краном в туалете, с видом приговорённого к казни он поплёлся к рабочей станции, которую уже успел включить Дацин (производительности обычного компьютера не хватало для проведения подобных расчётов). Держа в одной руке чашку кофе, принесенную ему стариком Ли, и периодически отхлёбывая из неё, другой – он забарабанил по клавишам, вводя исходные данные, которые нашептал ему на ухо Дацин. Кулер натужно взвыл, охлаждая интенсивно работавшие процессоры, обсчитывавшие возможные варианты и выводившие результаты на два монитора. Линь Цзин всё больше мрачнел, просматривая линии вероятностей.

– Ну, что там? – нетерпеливо спросил Дацин.

– В ближайшее время нас ожидает несколько атак Тёмных. Большую часть нам удастся отразить, но в конечном итоге оба: и Шэнь и Чжао – погибнут, если им не удастся вернуть свои Силы. Но даже, если они это сделают, вероятность выжить для них всё равно настолько мала, что я назвал бы это чудом.

– Нельзя ли поконкретнее? Что именно им грозит, и как это предотвратить? – деловито поинтересовался братик Чу, машинально разминая пальцы и, скорее всего, решая, какие из боевых заклинаний на них подвесить для мгновенной активации.

– Слишком много неизвестных. Мы не знаем, кто именно помогал Чжу Цзю и какого он или они уровня, так что не могу пока сказать точно. Возможно, чуть позже по мере поступления новой информации я смогу уточнить эти расчёты.

– Спасибо, обнадёжил… - буркнул Дацин и повернулся к дивану, собираясь с духом, чтобы сообщить сию безрадостную весть валявшемуся там шефу Чжао. Оказалось, что тот всё слышал, однако не собирался унывать.

– Кто-нибудь из вас, умники, может сказать мне, как нам восстановить наши Силы? – глядя ему в глаза, спросил Чжао Юньлань.

– Чжу Хун кое-что раскопала, но после этого она с горя напилась и теперь спит мертвецким сном в библиотеке. К счастью, до того, как отрубиться, она успела поделиться информацией с нами. Я собирался дождаться её пробуждения, чтобы она сама сообщила тебе о результатах своих изысканий, но теперь вижу, что дело не терпит отлагательств, - начал издалека Дацин.

– Так чего же ты тянешь кота за хвост?! – возмутился начальник Чжао.

– Дело весьма деликатное, поэтому сперва я должен был убедиться, что дела действительно настолько плохи, и уточнить, что именно произошло с тобой и Шэнь Вэем в Сумраке, – всё так же плавно и неторопливо проговорил-проворковал Дацин. Складывалось впечатление, что он раздумывает, не перекинуться ли ему в кошачью ипостась, чтобы желающие могли потискать его, снимая стресс.

– Старик Чу, уведи малыша Го, эта история не для его ушей, – попросил начальник Чжао.

– И не подумаю никуда уходить. Я и так достаточно услышал сегодня утром от сестрички Хун и наслушался прошлой ночью из вашего бреда, чтобы понять, что у вас с ним был секс в Сумраке, – выпалил я и, судя по ощущениям, покраснел.

– Та-а-к, – протянул начальник Чжао, – стало быть, ещё толком ничего не произошло, а уже весь Спецотдел в курсе. Так каких подробностей вы от меня хотите: кто был сверху или кто кончил первым?! – с вызовом спросил он, смутив своей прямотой всех нас, вместо того, чтобы смутиться самому.

\- Я спрашиваю не из праздного любопытства, а чтобы удостовериться, что обстоятельства произошедшего совпадают с информацией, полученной Чжу Хун, – пояснил Дацин.

– Хорошо. В Дисине нам с Шэнь Вэем пришлось разделиться, поскольку его отвлёк старик-заместитель вроде как для какого-то срочного и конфиденциального дела. Ну, а мне пришлось некоторое время шататься по коридорам в одиночестве. Готичненько у них там, однако. Но не в этом суть. Благодаря действию Песчаных часов Темные принимали меня за своего и не приставали, наверное, думали, что я новенький, которого притащил их шеф. Не обратил на меня внимания поначалу и Чжу Цзю. А вот я сразу сопоставил его ауру с рисунком малыша Го и понял, что передо мной преступник, и сдуру решил задержать его самостоятельно. От неожиданности Чжу Цзю решил скрыться от меня при помощи портала. Я прыгнул туда вслед за ним и оказался на пятом слое Сумрака, – начальник Чжао намеренно начал издалека, чтобы мы успели одуматься. Однако никто из присутствующих не спешил останавливать его или покидать помещение.

– Там мы сразились. Он ранил меня Тёркой. Я использовал против него Пресс. Мало того, что из меня тянул Силу Сумрак, так этим занялся ещё и Чжу Цзю с помощью конуса Шаньхэ. Я мог закрыться Радужной сферой от него, но не от Сумрака. Я всё больше слабел. Наконец появился Шэнь Вэй. Он ранил Чжу Цзю и выбил у него из рук конус Шаньхэ, однако тому вновь удалось уйти через портал. 

Я был уверен, что умираю, и попросил Шэнь Вэя поцеловать меня на прощание. Он выполнил мою просьбу да так хорошо, что я позорно кончил, словно малолетка, всего от нескольких глубоких поцелуев и близкого контакта наших тел. Радует, что не я один… А потом он полоснул ножом по своей руке, вскрывая вены, и пролил кровь, чтобы принести её в жертву Сумраку, выигрывая для меня немного времени, в течение которого активировал артефакты и перекачал в меня большую часть своей Силы. Как только мне стало чуть лучше, а он ослабел, я попытался вернуть её назад…

– Всё сходится: ваши Силы, ваша кровь и, кхм, прочие физиологические жидкости смешались в Сумраке, – перебил его Дацин. – Значит, Чжу Хун права, и вы, сами того не ведая, заключили Сумеречный брак.

– Поздравляю, – ляпнул я.

– Чего? – синхронно офигели Чу и Чжао.

– И вам теперь нужно поскорее подтвердить его полноценным… – Дацин поймал гневный взгляд братика Чу и осёкся, заменяя простое и грубое современное слово слово древней китайской метафорой, – …консумировать его прогулкой по мосту, чтобы восстановить ваши ауры и вернуть, и приумножить ваши Силы.

– Всего-то? – во все свои тридцать два зуба улыбнулся начальник Чжао. – А я-то думал, для этого понадобятся какой-нибудь зловещий ритуал и зелье из редких ингредиентов. Ну, если так, то я беру сегодня выходной и еду к своей жёнушке.

– Думаешь, Шэнь Вэй уступит тебе главенство? – не удержался Дацин.

– Ещё одно слово, кошак, и я пущу тебя на шапку, – пригрозил шеф Чжао.

– А ведь он прав, – сверившись с информацией в базе данных, поддержал Дацина Линь Цзин.

Чжао только набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы разразиться длинной гневной тирадой, как заверещала сигнализация, сообщая о проникновении постороннего в лабораторию. Отставив разговоры, мы кинулись туда. Впереди всех нёсся Дацин.

***

Сегодня я узнал, каким диким и опасным зверем может быть рассерженный Дацин. Темные не раз пытались проникнуть в Спецотдел, но это не удавалось никому, кроме Шэня, имевшего постоянное приглашение от шефа – щит, созданный Линь Цзином с помощью сплава науки и магии, не пускал их внутрь. Но сегодня оборотниха в облике вороны влетела в разбитое брошенным с улицы камнем окно (Сфера отрицания надёжно защищала лишь от магических воздействий и пропускала физические) и попыталась утащить Песчаные часы. Дацин, мгновенно перекинувшийся в кота, поймал мерзавку в полете и основательно её помял. Как эта старая ворона не трепыхалась, Дацин лишь сильнее сжимал челюсти. Только вмешательство шефа Чжао и братика Чу спасло оборотниху высшего уровня Яцин от смерти в лапах кота. Получив множество глубоких царапин, им с трудом удалось вырвать из пасти кота полуживую ворону. Признаться, мне было жаль птичку, хоть я и знал, что на самом деле ворона не то, чем кажется. Эх, если бы я знал, от скольких неприятностей в будущем избавила бы нас её смерть, то сожалел бы о том, что Дацин не успел ее придушить... 

После этого кот долго шипел на Чжао и Чу и обижался, что ему не дали сожрать честно пойманную добычу, и в отместку располосовал когтями любимый диван шефа. Я думал, Чжао Юньлань не хочет портить отношения со своим мужем, потому и отпустил Яцин, но он напомнил мне о несовместимости темной и светлой Сил и объяснил, что увлекшийся охотой в своей кошачьей ипостаси Дацин мог запросто отравиться Темной.

***

После этого начальник Чжао созвонился с Шэнем и договорился встретиться с ним в своей квартире. Чу вызвался его сопровождать и охранять. Оставшийся за главного Дацин тоже куда-то исчез.

Вопреки своему заявлению о выходном и нашим ожиданиям Чжао Юньлань вернулся всего через пару часов с такой же рваной аурой и в расстроенных чувствах. Не говоря ни слова, он заперся у себя в кабинете.

– Старик Чу, что там у них произошло? Почему воз и ныне там? – пристал к Чу Шучжи Линь Цзин.

– Не знаю, я оставался караулить снаружи квартиры шефа Чжао, а они с Шэнем вошли внутрь и некоторое время оставались там, – ответил братик Чу. – И вообще, почему вы пристаёте ко мне с подобными расспросами? Я отправился охранять шефа, а не шпионить за ним.

– Тогда ты должен был внимательно прислушиваться к тому, что происходило внутри, ведь злоумышленник мог пробраться в квартиру начальника Чжао через Сумрак, - вклинилась в разговор проснувшаяся, но всё еще похожая на сомнамбулу Чжу Хун.

– Кошачьи ушки очень чувствительны, – сказал перекинувшийся в человека Дацин (до этого мы не замечали чёрного кота в тёмном углу). – Мы со стариком Чу поспорили, кто из них будет сверху. Поскольку он – заинтересованная сторона, я не мог положиться только на его слова и, обернувшись в кота, спрятался под сидением машины шефа, а потом, когда они с Чу вышли, выскользнул оттуда и подслушивал под окнами квартиры. Так что я прекрасно слышал разговор с Чжао с Шэнем.

– Вот сволочь блохастая… – восхищённо присвистнул Линь Цзин. – Так что там у них произошло?

– Оказалось, что Шэню тоже плохо, и он не может колдовать, если рядом нет Чжао, но старается не показывать вида. Когда шеф Чжао сообщил ему, что они теперь женаты и потребовал немедленного исполнения супружеских обязанностей, Шэнь Вэй сказал, что мог разве только мечтать о Чжао, но не собирался привязывать его к себе, тем более, при помощи ритуала Сумеречного брака. Но всё пошло наперекосяк... Тем не менее, он считает себя не вправе воспользоваться ситуацией, потому что приносит несчастье тем, кого любит. Он и дальше нёс прочие благородные глупости, но наш шеф вышел из себя и стал кричать, что незачем было тогда спасать его в Сумраке, что теперь из-за упрямства Шэня они оба могут погибнуть, но тот замкнулся в себе и больше не отвечал ему. Когда шеф Чжао устал орать, то выскочил из квартиры. Вслед за ним вышел и Шэнь, и теперь оба дуются друг на друга, как мышь на крупу.

– Упрямые идиоты. Ну, неужели шеф Чжао не мог быть подипломатичнее с Шэнем – тот хоть и Тёмный, но может быть весьма старомодным в подобных вопросах, – вздохнула Чжу Хун.

– Я думал, ты рада, что они не переспали, – заметил Дацин.

– Я тоже поначалу думала, что рада, а теперь думаю, как бы их свести, – вздохнула сестричка Хун.

– Для этого они снова должны оказаться в ситуации, где одному из них придётся спасать другого, – авторитетно заявил Линь Цзин. – И, если верить просмотренным мной линиям вероятностей, такая ситуация не за горами…


	9. Сирена

Как и предвидел Линь Цзин, в течение трёх следующих дней мы предотвратили несколько попыток Тёмных проникнуть в Спецотдел. Помимо этого мы были заняты поиском остальных древних артефактов. Братик Чу продолжал тренировать меня. Причём, в свете последних событий вообще не щадил, и я ходил постоянно в синяках и ссадинах, а сестричка Хун залечивала их и произносила, смеясь, странную фразу, мол, если бьёт, значит любит. Это Чу-то меня любит? Ага! Как же! Да он ругает меня на чём свет стоит целый день, обзывает по-разному – не поймешь, то ли ласково, то ли обидно. Порой, или совсем не смотрит, или смотрит так напряжённо и зло, что мне становится очень страшно. Очень! А недавно вообще задал странный вопрос, мол, если ко мне в дом завалятся Тёмные, то как и чем я буду защищаться-отбиваться? А потом надел мне на шею какой-то амулет. Мол, если со мной что случится страшное, странное, или хоть что-то вызовет подозрение, сразу сжать этот предмет в руке и мысленно позвать Чу. Круто, конечно, но, предположим, меня что-то или кто-то напугают, я позову Чу, а он разорётся, что я - трус и т.д. Нет, уж. Хрен ему. Пусть амулет весит, если ему так спокойнее или просто нравится, но я звать на помощь не стану!

Так вот, возвращаясь к тренировкам... Кроме занятий с Чу мне приходилось ускоренными темпами осваивать всё новые заклинания. По ночам мы с ним выходили патрулировать улицы Лончена, пресекая незаконные магические воздействия Тёмных и разыскивая потенциальных Иных. Кроме всего этого мы все не раз пытались организовать свидание шефа Чжао и Шэня, но добились лишь того, что последний попросил братика Чу защищать шефа Чжао в его отсутствие. А шеф, как назло, всё время лез на рожон, поэтому скучать нам не приходилось 

Когда по долгу службы Шэнь Вэй вынужден был всё же общаться с начальником Чжао, то неизменно обдавал его холодом при малейшей попытке неформального общения – наподобие предложения сходить вместе поужинать.

А потом началась эта странная история с девчонкой-Иной, убившей своего отчима, и помогавшим ей Тёмным, который на самом деле оказался обычным человеком, сумевшим с помощью хитроумного гаджета на время изменить свою ауру, чтобы отвести от неё подозрения. Узнав от её друга о том, что отчим постоянно бил и унижал девочку за то, что она не такая, как все, из-за чего она в определённый момент и сорвалась, я пожалел лишь о том, что мы не нашли её раньше. Возможно, тогда бы она не перешла на тёмную сторону. У девочки оказалась редчайшая среди Иных специализация – она была Сиреной. Благодаря своему дару она едва не сорвала чужую свадьбу, доведя гостей до приступа немотивированной агрессии своим пением, подпиталась их негативными эмоциями и едва не вынудила Дацина помочь ей похитить артефакты из лаборатории. Ясно было, что старается она не для себя, ибо зачем артефакты исключительных эффектов такой малявке. 

Мы, как обычно, передали нарушившую Договор Тёмную главе Дисина, который умудрился проворонить её. В буквальном смысле слова – девчонку у него из-под носа увела эта ворона Яцин. Пока Линь Цзин и Дацин патрулировали улицы в поисках беглянки, а братик Чу искал логово Чжу Цзю, у нас в отделе едва не случилось ужасное.

Чжу Хун уже отправила отдыхать Ван Чжэн и Сан Цзаня, и, приняв у меня дежурство по отделу, отпустила домой, но я, как обычно, пред дальней дорогой решил заскочить в туалет. Я как раз собирался оттуда выйти, поэтому и стал свидетелем этой сцены. Шеф Чжао вернулся в Спецотдел с несвойственным ему безразличным выражением лица и провёл с собой Чжу Цзю и Сирену. Действовал он при этом, словно на автопилоте, и шарахнул Танатосом [1] попытавшуюся преградить ему дорогу Чжу Хун, понявшую, что он под Доминантой [2], наложенной на него Чжу Цзю. Сестричка Хун рухнула на пол, хватаясь за сердце. В этот миг я осознал, что не всё так просто: если бы шеф действительно хотел её убить, то воспользовался бы мгновенно действующим боевым заклинанием; Танатос же убивал не сразу, и пострадавшего от него ещё можно было спасти. Наверняка, у начальника Чжао был какой-то хитрый план, и его частью являлись старинные артефакты, за которыми он направился в лабораторию. А девчонка первым делом кинулась к задержанному нами названному брату. Мы до сих пор не знали, как с ним поступить, ведь любые проступки обычных людей находятся вне нашей юрисдикции, однако он слишком много знал об Иных и Дозорах, и его нельзя было отпускать, пока не подпишет соглашение о неразглашении. Тёмные наверняка не стали бы с ним церемониться и попросту стёрли бы ему память о последних событиях, но мы не можем себе такого позволить.

Когда в Спецотдел ворвался встревоженный Шэнь Вэй (видимо, у него всё же сохранилась часть способностей, отвечающих за предвидение, или он держал в Дисине штатного провидца, занимавшегося исключительно просмотром линий вероятностей начальника Чжао), то первым делом кинулся к Чжу Хун, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли она. Увидев, что он почти сразу поднялся, я немного успокоился и решил пока не покидать своё убежище. Чжу Цзю перекосило от злобы, когда он увидел Шэня, спешившего на выручку Чжао:

– Сколько лет я служил тебе в Дисине верой и правдой, а ты в который раз поддерживаешь не меня, а этого Светлого? Какие между вами отношения?

– Я поддерживаю не Светлого, а баланс Сил, который ты стремишься уничтожить, – сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, ответил ему Шэнь Вэй. – А вот тебя что заставило нарушить Договор? Для кого ты собирал столько Силы? Кто помогает тебе открывать порталы на нижние слои Сумрака?

– Слишком много вопросов. Но я не собираюсь отвечать ни на один из них. Кажется, ты дорожишь этим Светлым, поэтому вряд ли обрадуешься, если я заставлю его себя задушить, - презрительно ухмыльнулся Чжу Цзю и сделал повелительный жест, после которого руки шефа Чжао сомкнулись на его собственном горле.

– Отпусти его и возьми в заложники меня, ведь я занимаю не менее важную должность, и злишься ты на меня, а не на него. Обещаю, что позволю тебе беспрепятственно уйти, если ты не станешь причинять ему вреда, – пообещал Шэнь Вэй. 

– Конус Шаньхэ снова у меня, так что нас вам уже не остановить. Забавно будет посмотреть, как вы будете друг друга убивать, – Чжу Цзю издал короткий смешок и скомандовал шефу Чжао: – Можешь опустить руки. Лучше убей главу Дисина, он ведь твой враг.

В руке начальника Чжао появилось Белое копьё [3] – и это было странно, потому что в предыдущие дни ему удавались разве что простенькие заклинания, подвластные даже новичкам вроде меня – а в руке Шэнь Вэя – гуань дао, который он обычно использовал, находясь в своём сумеречном облике. Вот только оба пустили в ход оружие не друг против друга, а против Чжу Цзю, и шефу удалось его ранить.

Чжу Цзю выругался сквозь зубы, хватаясь за повреждённую руку, и выронил украденные артефакты:

– Что за чертовщина?! У меня была достоверная информация, что вы оба лишились своих Сил. Чжао Юньлань, как тебе удалось противостоять Доминанте?

– Заблаговременно наложенное с помощью Линь Цзина заклинание Барьер воли [4] позволяет защититься от любых заклинаний, подавляющих волю. Поэтому я просто хорошо притворялся, надеясь, что это заставит кое-кого поволноваться, - ответил шеф и подмигнул Шэню. – Кроме того, после инцидента с Дацином я настоял на том, чтобы каждый сотрудник Спецотдела в обязательном порядке наложил на себя заклинание Ледяная кора [5], поэтому был уверен, что Танатос не повредит сестричке Хун, и она окажется достаточно сообразительной, чтобы подыграть мне.

Теперь я понял, почему шеф заставлял меня учить в последние дни именно эти заклинания, а практиковаться велел на самом себе. Также стало ясно, почему Ван Чжэн регулярно колдовала над Сан Цзанем и стариком Ли. Чжу Цзю понял, что на этот раз оказался не «на коне», и снова сбежал, воспользовавшись порталом. Похоже, это вошло у него в привычку. Ни Шэнь, ни Чжао не стали преследовать его, предпочтя изучающее рассматривать друг друга.

Теперь-то я мог покинуть своё убежище без риска наломать дров и задать интересовавший меня вопрос:

– А как у вас обоих получилось колдовать, ведь ещё сегодня утром каждый из вас был слабее новичка? Прошу прощения, Темнейший, но Инь Чунь (это была симпатичная светлая ведьмочка из числа тех, кто не входил в Дозор) рассказала мне, как вы кашляли сегодня кровью после произнесения простенького поискового заклинания.

Шэнь Вэй пожал плечами с видом нерадивого школяра, благодаря везению выбравшего верный вариант ответа.

– Это всё Чжу Хун, – ответил вместо него шеф, подходя к лежавшей на полу девушке и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться, – вернее, переданная ею мне информация, что я и Шэнь Вэй можем полноценно колдовать, только находясь рядом друг с другом. Поэтому вместе нам удалось одолеть общего врага. И поэтому теперь именно Шэнь Вэю, а не Чу Шучжи придётся находиться при мне денно и нощно.

Во, даёт шеф! Ему удалось-таки припереть Шэня к стенке и заставить его ночевать в своей квартире. А общий быт сближает и вынуждает общаться. Значит, рано или поздно они обязательно переспят, и всё у них будет хорошо. Я этого очень хочу, потому что они оба – хорошие люди. Допустим, не совсем люди, но всё равно хорошие и заслуживают счастья.

Может, и мне попробовать поселиться у братика Чу под предлогом того, чтобы не тратить уйму времени на дорогу?

1 Доминанта — заклинание абсолютного подчинения.  
2 Танатос — заклинание, подавляющее волю и вызывающее остановку сердца. Убивает не сразу, жертву можно спасти, как это было в «Сумеречном Дозоре».  
3 Белое копьё — боевое заклинание Светлых. Магическое копье, действует соответственно названию. Упоминается в романе «Последний дозор».  
4 Барьер воли — заклинание защиты разума.  
5 Ледяная Кора — ментальная защита.


	10. Тотальная слежка

\- Ну, что там у них? – набросились все на следующее утро на Дацина, отправившегося наблюдать за Чжао и Шэнем.

\- А ничего, - душераздирающе зевая и потягиваясь, ответил тот и завалился на диван.

\- Лучше признайся, что опять всё проспал, - намекнул Линь Цзин на то, как Дацин однажды уснул в дозоре.

\- Ничего подобного. Я всю ночь не сомкнул свои маленькие кошачьи глазки, которые прекрасно видят в полной темноте, - обиделся на поклёп Дацин.

\- Тогда рассказывай, что они увидали, и желательно, в подробностях.

\- Нет никаких подробностей, – вздохнул Дацин. – Я не виноват, что Шэнь Вэй решил поиграть в домохозяйку и приготовил шефу ужин, после чего не только помыл посуду, но и выдраил всю квартиру. Я сначала подумал, что это у них ролевые игры такие, ан нет.

– А что всё это время делал начальник Чжао? – поинтересовался братик Чу. 

– Улёгся на кровать в красивой позе, изредка комментируя действия Шэня. Затем несколько раз её сменил, – Дацин обернулся в кота и наглядно продемонстрировал, насколько вызывающими были позы шефа Чжао, – но Шэнь Вэй на него не реагировал. В конце концов, Чжао устал ждать, когда на него соизволят обратить внимание, и уснул. Тогда Шэнь Вэй разул его и укрыл одеялом, после чего уселся на стул у кровати и просидел так до утра, глядя то на шефа, то на свой амулет Януса. Сначала я испугался, что он намеревается околдовать шефа Чжао, однако не ощутил магического воздействия и понял, что мои опасения были напрасными. Утром Шэнь Вэй приготовил начальнику Чжао завтрак и подал его в постель. После завтрака они отправились на работу. Вот и всё, - развёл передними лапками Дацин (задние уже давно были раскинуты в стороны для наглядной демонстрации бесстыдства шефа Чжао).

\- Это какое-то изощрённое издевательство друг над другом и над нами. Неужели Шэнь Вэй не понимает, чем оба рискуют из-за его упрямства? Разве шеф Чжао ему не объяснил? – вздохнула сестричка Хун.

– Попытался в свойственной ему игривой манере, но Шэнь стоял на своём, считая, что от этого тому будет только хуже, – сказал Дацин и, свернувшись клубочком, вознамерился прикорнуть. – Неслыханный для Тёмного альтруизм.

– Граничащий с кретинизмом. Может быть, мне стоит с ним поговорить? – предложила Чжу Хун.

– Не стоит, а то как бы не кончилось так же, как тогда, когда ты поговорила об этом с нами в библиотеке, - сказал я, предвидя, что она может снова не сдержаться и расплакаться. Я бы на её месте точно заплакал.

\- Может быть, лучше Ван Чжэн сварит для Шэнь Вэя приворотное зелье? – в порядке бреда предложил Линь Цзин. – Нет, ну, сколько можно смотреть, как оба страдают?

– Светлые не занимаются приворотами, потому что ничего хорошего из отношений, построенных на обмане, не получается, – сразу же отозвалась Ван Чжэн, которой Чжу Хун успела расписать эту историю в красках. – Только представь, как разгневается Шэнь Вэй, если почувствует…

\- Правильно, пусть лучше сами разбираются со своими отношениями, – поддержал её братик Чу. – А вместо Дацина этой ночью за ними будет приглядывать голем, которого я сотворю.

Я навострил уши. До этого я не раз слыхал, как Тёмные называли братика Чу Кукловодом, но никогда прежде не видел его за работой (только пару раз старинную марионетку в его руках), а теперь мне выпал уникальный шанс, и я не собирался его упускать.

\- Братик Чу, если тебе понадобится помощь, то я готов оказать её тебе в любое время, - поспешно предложил я. 

– Ты же вроде бы определился со специализацией. Зачем тебе это? – удивился он.

– Никогда не следует пренебрегать возможностью научиться чему-нибудь новому, ведь никогда не знаешь заранее, что и когда тебе может пригодиться, - нашёлся я.

– И то верно, – кивнул Чу. – Займёмся изготовлением голема ближе к вечеру, а сейчас…

– Сейчас нам всем надо сосредоточиться на поисках Чжу Цзю и его сообщников, – продолжил за него шеф, входя на пару с Шэнем в Спецотдел. 

За щекой у него был чупа-чупс, который следовало бы приравнять к оружию массового поражения – настолько вызывающие выглядел шеф, посасывая его (видимо, избрал новую тактику соблазнения). Шэнь Вэй по-прежнему выглядел невозмутимым, и его смущение выдавали лишь алевшие кончики ушей (наверняка, даже ему сложно удержаться от непристойных ассоциаций при виде Чжао, с явным наслаждением причмокивающего и перекатывающего во рту леденец). Кроме чупа-чупса в арсенале начальника имелись еще убойной силы взгляды, коими он словно бы раздевал Шэнь Вэя и имел его на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в помещении. Даже я почувствовал возбуждение от этих взглядов, что уж говорить о Шэнь Вэе… Девушки вообще старались не смотреть на шефа. Да, тяжко нам сегодня придётся, если Чжао и Шэнь продолжат в том же духе.

– Дацин, брысь с моего дивана, иначе у малыша Вэя весь костюм будет в твоей шерсти, – шеф Чжао бесцеремонно схватил кота за шкирку и сбросил его на пол. – Ты и Чжу Хун сегодня проследите за местной общиной оборотней и постараетесь разыскать Яцин. Чу, Го, вы отправитесь в это место, – он вырвал из рук братика Чу смартфон и, открыв гугл-карту, поставил на ней метку, – которое нам удалось обнаружить с помощью Снежной паутины [1]. Там должно быть логово Чжу Цзю, так что будьте осторожны. Линь Цзин, нам с Шэнем понадобится твоя помощь и твой суперкомпьютер, чтобы сотворить Око мага [2] и попробовать с его помощью отыскать скрывающегося в Сумраке сообщника Чжу Цзю.

– Так вот почему вы так задержались в дороге, - понял Дацин, возвращая себе человеческое обличье.

– Должно быть, вы потратили на поисковое заклинание много Силы. Вам нужно срочно подкрепиться. Шэнь Вэй, идёмте со мной на кухню, поможете мне сделать для вас и начальника Чжао сладкий крепкий кофе, - попросила Чжу Хун, и глава Дневного Дозора покорно последовал за ней.

Что-то в интонациях Чжу Хун показалось мне странным, поэтому я решил за ней проследить. Она явно не оставила свою затею поговорить с Шэнем, однако вместо того, чтобы сделать это по-человечески, попыталась наложить на него Тройной ключ [3], чтобы до него лучше дошли её слова. Вот только её попытка околдовать его разбилась о мощную ментальную защиту, поскольку сейчас Шэнь Вэй был сильнее не только благодаря своему более высокому уровню Силы, но и присутствию в соседнем зале шефа Чжао.

– Никогда больше не делай такого со мной, малышка Хун, - схватив её за руку, строго сказал Шэнь Вэй. – Ты ещё недостаточно хорошо владеешь этим заклинанием. Оно не нужно тебе, твоя Сила в другом.

– Прошу прощения, Тёмный Посланник, - склонила голову Чжу Хун. – Я больше не буду пытаться вас зачаровать. Я просто хотела поговорить с вами о шефе Чжао, но побоялась, что вы сочтёте мои слова недостаточно убедительными. Мы все давно видим, что вы неравнодушны к шефу Чжао, как и он к вам. Тем не менее, вы не хотите закрепить Сумеречный брак с ним. Неужели вы до сих пор не можете забыть Кунь Луня? Сколько тысяч лет ещё должно для этого пройти? – сестричка Хун снова осмелела и взглянула ему в глаза, а Шэнь Вэй побледнел при упоминании этого имени.

– Есть вещи, о которых никогда не следует забывать, дабы не повторять прежних ошибок, – сказал Шэнь Вэй, инстинктивно касаясь рукой своей груди там, где, как я уже знал, всегда висел амулет Януса.

Какой принципиальный. Хоть действительно к тёмной колдунье беги за приворотным зельем… А что? Я мог бы. Обычно я не умею просить, но это ведь не для себя. Ради другого человека я смог бы побороть свою неуверенность. Интересно, какую цену назначит ведьма за приворот такого сильного Тёмного? Денег у меня на карте немного, но это неважно, если на кону человеческие жизни. Правда, Чу меня потом точно прибьёт за то, что якшался с Тёмной, к тому же, ведьмой. 

\- Малыш Го, тебе не следует злоупотреблять терпением нашего гостя, а то ещё подумает, что ты тоже злоумышляешь против него, - раздался голос братика Чу у меня за спиной, и на мой затылок легла его тёплая тяжёлая ладонь. – Шеф Чжао дал нам с тобой важное задание, так что поехали его выполнять.

Вот так каждый раз – только подумаю, чтобы сделать что-то неправильное, как он оказывается рядом и буравит меня своими глазами, будто читает мои мысли.

***

Чу сел за руль одной из служебных машин, и мы отправились в путь. Указанное место находилось в промзоне и располагалось в одном из заброшенных складских помещений. Прежде, чем войти, Чу просканировал его на предмет заклинаний-ловушек. Их не было, впрочем, как и людей внутри. Поэтому мы рискнули войти, чтобы осмотреться и попытаться понять, было ли это место прибежищем мятежного Тёмного. Доска с фишками посреди помещения, электрочайник и одеяла в углу явно указывали на недавнее пребывание здесь человека или Иного. Как только мы немного ослабили бдительность, так тяжёлые массивные двери захлопнулись у нас за спиной, и раздался знакомый зловещий хохот. Вслед за этим я почувствовал, что коченею.

– Держись, малыш, он применил к нам Аспирин [4], – сказал Чу и попытался взломать дверь Файерболом [5], но она была окована железом и не поддалась огню.

Тогда Чу кинулся к окнам, чтобы попытаться разбить их по-простому, рукой или ногой. Опять не получилось. Наверное, они были из пуленепробиваемого стекла.

\- Иди сюда, сядь со мной, - попросил я, осознавая, что язык уже еле-еле ворочается во рту от холода. - Прости, Чу, но в этот раз ты бессилен, мы не выберемся. Поэтому, я скажу, как есть, я люблю тебя.

С трудом взглянув в любимые глаза, я сначала увидел в них панику, потом удивление, а потом... братик Чу кинулся ко мне, на ходу скидывая свой френч и заворачивая меня в него, а потом широким шарфом укутался сам и притянул меня в свои объятия. 

\- Мы не умрём. Мы выберемся. И я... я отвечу тебе, – пообещал он.

То ли от холода, то ли от долгожданных объятий, но у меня закружилась голова, потемнело перед глазами, и я... увидел в своей голове, как нам выбраться. Я повернулся к Чу, поцеловал его в щёку и медленно, словно во сне, произнёс: - Мы можем попробовать уйти через Сумрак, но надо сразу проваливаться на четвёртый слой, так как на первых трёх нас ждут Тёмные боевые маги, и... (тут Чу хотел, видимо, сказать, что он их одолеет) нет, тебе с ними не справиться, потому что их всех поддерживает кто-то из Высших.

\- Го, но ты не выдержишь на четвёртом. Ты и на первых-то двух еле держишься, а потом уничтожаешь все запасы шоколада в близлежащих магазинах.

\- Тогда уходи один. Брось меня. - Я уже простился с надеждой на спасение и, не стесняясь, прижался губами к губам Чу. И почувствовал, что вокруг стало темнеть, нет, не так, фиолетеветь. Я стал задыхаться.

\- Что? Что ты сделал, Чу? Я не могу дышать!

\- Ты смог! С моей помощью ты шагнул на четвёртый слой Сумрака. Мы выберемся!

\- Нет, Чу. Не выберемся. Я и так был совсем окоченевшим, а Сумрак тут вытягивает все мои жизненные силы ещё быстрее. Минут через десять я развоплощусь. Уходи.

Чу с ужасом внимал моим словам, а потом... Он шагнул ко мне и, резко вздёрнув на ноги, грубо и решительно припал губами к моим. Он не целовал меня, он кусал, пил, буквально заглатывал мои губы и язык. Я сначала опешил от такого напора, а потом стал отвечать: сначала неуверенно, а потом так же страстно и жарко.

Где-то на задворках сознания крутилась мысль, что с точно таким я буквально недавно уже сталкивался. Но где? С кем?

Сладкая дымка желания окутала мозг, сердце стучало в унисон с сердцем любимого, всё моё естество рвалось к нему - неважно как, главное – слиться. И я первый положил руку Чу на ширинку, и замер, так как не знал, как поступить дальше. Чу не остался в долгу, но тушеваться не стал. Он решительно приспустил свои джинсы, потом то же проделал с моими, и, взяв наши члены в свою тёплую покрытую мозолями и ранами ладонь, ласково на пробу двинул рукой. Мне стало вдруг очень жарко, кровь понеслась по всему организму, как гоночный автомобиль.

Чу по-прежнему страстно целовал меня в губы и так же пылко ласкал. Как мы кончили, как Чу приводил в порядок меня и себя, я не помню. Только почувствовал на уроне подсознания, что мы вывалились из Сумрака прямо в кабинет Чжао.

Последнее, что я помню, так это крик Чу: 

\- Го продержался на четвёртом слое двадцать минут, ему - срочно горячего шоколада и подпитку Силой. И ещё, у него открылся дар Предсказателя.

***

Это уже входит в нехорошую привычку. Я прихожу в себя в постели. Опять подставился! А братик Чу жив? Хотя, какой он мне после случившегося между нами в Сумраке братик? Я открываю глаза и осознаю, что я не в больнице, не в нашем офисе, не у себя дома. А где же я?

Перед шикарной широкой постелью, в кресле, согнувшись в три погибели, спит Чу. Я у него дома? Мои желания сбылись? Видимо, Чу дремлет очень чутко, так как при малейшем моём ёрзании открывает глаза и улыбается мне:

\- Слава Мерлину, ты жив! Я думал, что потерял тебя. - А потом он перемещается на кровать и, обняв меня, крепко целует.

Я в раю! Но что-то не даёт полностью насладиться этим моментом. Что-то, связанное с Сумраком, с нами обоими...

1 Снежная паутина — поисковое заклинание с большим радиусом действия, и требующее больших затрат Силы.  
2 Око мага — что-то вроде магического радара в Сумраке и реальном мире, имеет форму большого шара, напоминающую глаз.  
3 Тройной ключ — заклинание, порождающее любовь, веру и понимание. К тому же разбивает ментальную защиту противника.  
4 Аспирин − тёмное заклинание, понижает температуру цели до температуры окружающей среды, может использоваться в бою.  
5 Файербол (англ. fireball — огненный шар, шаровая молния) — широко распространённое как у Светлых, так и у Тёмных заклинание. Во врага пускается сгусток огня.


	11. Целитель

Я провалялся в кровати три дня, вернее, это Чу столько времени меня оттуда не выпускал, несмотря на заверения в том, что я вполне здоров и готов вернуться к работе. Видя, что иначе меня не удержать, он улёгся рядом, и потрудиться на благо общества тут же улетучилось. Потому что так приятно было нежиться в его сильных и в то же время осторожных объятиях, ощущая нежные поглаживания по шее и горячее дыхание, щекотавшее мне ухо. Большего он себе пока не позволял, считая, что я ещё недостаточно окреп. Но и того, что он просто был рядом, настолько близко, что я мог прикоснуться к нему или поцеловать, как только захочу, было достаточно. И мы целовались до одури, до звёздочек в глазах от нехватки кислорода и томительной тяжести в паху. И тогда я сам брал его за руку и клал её на свой член, забираясь своей – под резинку его трусов. Продолжая неистово целоваться, мы доводили друг друга до разрядки, а потом Чу посмеивался:

– Никогда бы не подумал, малыш, что ты такой ненасытный.

– Я не… Просто хотел лишний раз удостовериться, что это не сон.

– Поспать бы тебе не мешало. Сейчас я принесу твой любимый маринованный тофу, большой кусок жареного мяса и шоколад. А потом ты немного поспишь. Хорошо?

– Договорились, – кивал я, послушно поедал всё принесенное им и проваливался в сон.

В какой-то момент я проснулся один, чувствуя себя бодрым, и решил, что хватит валяться. Хотелось уже и на солнышко посмотреть, и свежие новости узнать. Лампы не горели, а шторы были настолько плотно задёрнуты, что было неясно, день сейчас или ночь. Я произнёс заклинание Свет, чтобы разыскать свою одежду, и сощурился от нестерпимо яркого света, разгоревшегося словно маленькое Солнце на моей ладони. Раньше для того, чтобы вызвать даже тусклого "светлячка, мне приходилось долго пыхтеть над заклинанием, а сейчас это получилось настолько легко и естественно, что я сразу понял: во мне что-то изменилось.

– Ого! Кажется, у тебя уже второй уровень, – удивился Чу, появляясь с подносом в руках.

– Если я не только восстановил Силу, но и приумножил её, не вижу смысла и дальше валяться в постели. Я хочу узнать, что случилось в Лончене за время моего отсутствия, и поскорее приступить к работе.

– Только сначала позавтракай, торопыга, – улыбнулся Чу и начал рассказывать.

Оказывается, когда Чжу Цзю запер нас, то попытался шантажировать этим шефа Чжао, требуя артефакты в обмен на наши жизни. Пока он торговался, мы вывалились из Сумрака в кабинете шефа Чжао, делая торг неуместным. Пользуясь тем, что Чжу Цзю этого ещё не знал, Шэнь Вэй и шеф Чжао встретились с ним, однако вместо артефактов он получил от них Тройное лезвие [1], нанёсшее ему смертельные раны. Шэнь быстро доставил его и Чжао в Спецотдел, где Ван Чжэн вынуждена была отпаивать полумёртвого Тёмного целебными зельями, чтобы не подох раньше времени, и мы успели его допросить. Но, даже умирая, Чжу Цзю всё равно сумел перехитрить наших и, добравшись до конуса Шаньхэ, разрядить его, направив энергию через портал в Сумрак, и лишь после этого – развоплотиться. Кому предназначалась эта прорва энергии, не было известно. Ясно одно – она ушла на нижние слои Сумрака через портал, открытый сообщником Чжу Цзю. И теперь Линь Цзинь и Шэнь Вэй перебирали всех известных Тёмных, вышедших из категорий, пытаясь понять, кто именно ему помогал. 

– Стало быть, моим словам о том, что наших противников поддерживает кто-то из Высших, поверили? – удивился я. – Но я не говорил, что этот Высший – Тёмный.

– А каким ещё, по-твоему, он может быть? – теперь настал черёд удивляться Чу. – Ни один из Светлых не вступит в сговор с Тёмными ради достижения своих корыстных целей.

– Даже если будет думать, что его поступки направлены на благо человечества? – усомнился я. – Вспомни историю. 

– Хочешь сказать, что мы столкнулись с очередным шухартом? – нахмурился Чу. – Тогда всё намного хуже, потому что нет ничего страшнее сорвавшегося с катушек Светлого, особенно Высшего Светлого. Обычно Иные проживают не одну тысячу лет, прежде, чем выходят из категорий, и успевают за это время достаточно поумнеть, чтобы не натворить глупостей ради достижения призрачных целей, какими бы благородными они им не казались. Другое дело, если Иной изначально очень силён или получил свою Силу внезапно, словно подарок небес… – Чу ненадолго задумался. – В последнее время у нас не было подобных случаев. Разве что, кто из заезжих. Хотя, приедь к нам кто такого уровня, мы бы сразу узнали… если, он, конечно, зарегистрировался… Но твою версию всё равно следует проверить. Давай, скорее дожёвывай, и перескажешь её шефу Чжао.

– Братик Чу, на самом деле, я вовсе не уверен, что тот Высший – Светлый. Я видел его смутно и недолго, – замялся я. – А ещё мне нужно кое о чём с тобой поговорить без посторонних.

– Ты и вправду не уверен, если снова называешь меня братиком. Выкладывай, в чём дело, – Чу заглянул мне в глаза, и от него не укрылся сумбур моих чувств.

– Я просто не знаю, как мне теперь тебя называть. Мы же теперь, как шеф Чжао и Шэнь Вэй? – я действительно не был уверен, считается ли то происшествие Сумеречным браком (во сне я наконец-то вспомнил, и что произошло на четвёртом уровне, и как это называется), ведь с аурой Чу было всё в порядке, а свою я не видел, но всё равно чувствовал, что она такая же, как раньше, хоть у нас с ним и не было полноценного секса.

– Так вот, что на самом деле тебя волнует, а не судьбы человечества. А сам как хочешь? Мы никогда не будем, как они, ведь один из них Тёмный, а другой – Светлый, и оба обменялись в Сумраке ещё кровью и Силой.

– Так значит то, что между нами было, не считается браком, – расстроился я. А я-то себе уже с три короба намечтал, как мы теперь будем вместе жить…

– Формально – нет, но фактически я считаю себя твоим мужем и обещаю, что всегда буду заботиться о тебе, сяо Го – Чу притянул меня к себе и погладил по волосам. Я вздохнул с облегчением (хотя и был готов быть просто его любовником) и задал следующий волновавший меня вопрос:

– Чжи, а как мы попали в кабинет шефа Чжао? Разве в Сумраке нам не надо было проделать тот же путь, что и в реальном мире, если не пользоваться порталом? 

– Я собирался проделать его с тобой на руках, но ты был слишком слаб, и я побоялся, что могу не успеть. Помнишь мою марионетку? – я кивнул, думая о том, что порой она казалась мне живой, и было не по себе от её взгляда. – В ней было заключено немало Силы и заклинание, активирующее самонаводящийся на Спецотдел портал. Я вложил его в куклу на случай, если вдруг буду сильно ранен в бою и не смогу самостоятельно передвигаться. Как чувствовал, что она пригодится, вот и взял её с собой в тот вечер.

– И ты истратил его на меня! – от избытка чувств я едва не заплакал.

– Ничего, скоро ты станешь сильнее меня и сможешь сам открывать порталы куда угодно, – успокоил он меня. 

***

– Если это действительно незарегистрированный Высший Светлый, то мы можем отследить его по его воздействиям, – заключил шеф Чжао, выслушав нас с Чу. – Поэтому нужно внимательно просмотреть газеты и интернет в поисках историй о чудесных исцелениях, предотвращённых катастрофах и так далее. Он же не может всё время находиться в Сумраке, стало быть, у него есть убежище и в нашем мире. А если ему плевать на Договор, он будет пользоваться своей Силой.

– Значит, с помощью Ока мага его найти не удалось? – осторожно спросил я.

– Это была изначально слишком энергозатратная и заведомо провальная затея, ведь никто, кроме развоплотившихся Иных, не может постоянно находиться на нижних слоях Сумрака, а они не могут подняться до первых слоёв Сумрака. Поэтому нужно искать его здесь. Малыш Го, чего расселся? Думаешь, раз у тебя уровень повысился, то можно ничего не делать? Всё равно ты здесь самый младший, так что бегом за газетами! Линь Цзин, Чжу Хун, вы ищете новости в интернете. А ты, Дацин, пошатайся по улицам и послушай своими чуткими ушками, о чём судачат старушки. Бабушковое радио – оно самое быстрое.

Я вздохнул и отправился за свежими газетами. Полдня в них рылся, пока не наткнулся на объявление о знахаре, обещавшем исцеление от всех болезней. В качестве подтверждения приводились рассказы излечившихся от ВИЧ, сахарного диабета и рака. Обрадовавшись, я помчался в кабинет шефа и снова стал свидетелем разговора его и Шэня. Размахивая чупа-чупсом, шеф бегал по кабинету и кричал:

– Ты всё время отказываешь мне, утверждая, что поступаешь так ради моего же блага. Но ты понятия не имеешь, в чем именно оно для меня заключается! Думаешь, мне будет хорошо, если с тобой что-то случится? Ты же не можешь постоянно торчать у нас в Спецотделе, а если в таком состоянии сунешься в одиночку в Дисин, то Тёмные сожрут тебя с потрохами, ведь каждый второй спит и видит, как бы занять твоё место. А ты и слышать не желаешь, чтобы я тебя сопровождал.

– Не преувеличивай, не все мои коллеги лелеют коварные замыслы. Есть много Тёмных, которые поддержат меня в любой ситуации, – попытался успокоить его Шэнь.

– Пусть так, но ты не можешь продолжать игнорировать тот факт, что наши жизни теперь связаны, хочешь ты того или нет! – шеф Чжао подошёл к Шэню вплотную.

– Если бы я мог поступать так, как хочу, то мы бы давно… – Шэнь Вэй не договорил и попытался отвернуться, но Чжао Юньлань схватил его руками за плечи и не позволил:

– Вот уж не думал, что Тёмные могут быть такими щепетильными. Я люблю тебя, чёртов упрямец, и хотел затащить в постель задолго до того, что связало нас в Сумраке. А кого любишь ты, меня или призрака из прошлого?

Вместо ответа Шэнь Вэй впился в его губы поцелуем. Ну, наконец-то у них всё налаживается… Так что не стоит мне сейчас входить. Я собирался уйти и уже начал потихоньку пятиться, как сзади в меня врезались Линь Цзин и Дацин.

– Шеф Чжао, мы нашли его! Это – народный целитель Фэнь с улицы Мофан. И бабушковое радио, и интернет сообщают о нём! – радостно завопили они, вламываясь в кабинет. 

Шэнь Вэй и Чжао Юньлань шарахнулись друг от друга, словно школьники, которых застали врасплох. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как войти следом за ними и добавить:

– Газеты тоже пишут о нём. За последнее время несколько воздействий как минимум первого уровня, на которые не выдавали разрешений.

– Мы уже проверяли его. Обычный шарлатан, – недовольно буркнул начальник Чжао, вырвав из моих рук газету с объявлением, обведенным маркером. Он всего лишь человек, который выдаёт себя за целителя.

– А как тогда можно объяснить это? Я хакнул базу данных местной больницы и изучил медицинские карты больных, которые писали отзывы о нём в интернете. Все они действительно исцелились от своих неизлечимых болезней, – возразил Линь Цзин. 

– Может быть, стоит проверить его снова, но на этот раз под видом клиента? – предложил Шэнь Вэй. 

– Старика Чу и Дацина он уже видел, так что клиента буду изображать я, – оживился шеф Чжао. – Какую бы болезнь мне выбрать, чтобы легче было изображать симптомы? Идея! Шэнь Вэй, ты же не откажешься проводить к знахарю своего слепого друга?

Несколько следующих минут мы от души веселились, глядя на то, как, вживаясь в роль великого слепого, шеф то и дело спотыкался и падал на Шэня, облапывая его, а тот из последних сил старался сохранять невозмутимость. Когда начальник Чжао решил, что достаточно убедителен, то напялив тёмные очки и взяв в руку трость, уцепился другой – за локоть Шэня, и они отправились ловить такси. Дацин увязался за ними, чтобы обернувшись в кота, поглядеть на этот цирк и потом рассказать нам. 

***

Однако цирка не получилось – по словам Дацина, целитель Фэнь, взглянув на шефа, сразу же отказался его лечить, сказав, что у него с глазами всё в порядке. 

– Чего не скажешь о ваших документах, – заявил в свою очередь шеф Чжао.

– У меня есть диплом врача и лицензия на частную практику, - целитель Фэнь засуетился, разыскивая бумаги.

– Я имею в виду иное – разрешение от Спецотдела на магические воздействия высокого уровня, – сделав ударение на слове "иное", уточнил наш шеф.

– Я не понимаю, – замялся целитель Фэнь.

– Откуда вы получили свои способности? Неужели тот, кто инициировал вас, не рассказал о Дозорах и Договоре, который вы регулярно нарушаете своими действиями? – удивился Шэнь Вэй. – И теперь я как глава Дневного Дозора Лончена для сохранения равновесия могу потребовать от главы Ночного Дозора, – он указал на шефа Чжао, – столько же разрешений для Тёмных на аналогичные по силе воздействия тем, которые совершили вы для исцеления людей от неизлечимых болезней.

– Моим призванием всегда было врачевание. Поэтому я решил пойти по стопам своего отца и получил медицинское образование. К сожалению, моих знаний и достижений современной медицины не хватало, чтобы помочь всем страждущим. Недавно я узнал, что бюро Синду требуются добровольцы для испытаний сыворотки, которая наделяет людей паранормальными способностями, и решил попытать счастья, – признался целитель Фэнь. – Поначалу после инъекций сыворотки, созданной профессором Оуяном, ничего не происходило, и я покинул лабораторию, чтобы вернуться к работе. Но вскоре я стал замечать свечение вокруг людей, и оно было разного цвета. Дальше – больше: оказалось, что я не хуже диагностической аппаратуры могу определять, в чём именно причины проблем со здоровьем обратившегося ко мне больного и устранять эти причины. Я считал, что поступаю во благо, не, если всё то добро, что я делаю людям, должно уравновешиваться таким же количеством зла… – огорчился он.

– Я вижу, что вы – хороший человек, и вы наш, Светлый, поэтому не стану применять к вам никаких санкций, - решил начальник Чжао. – Вам необходимо зарегистрироваться в Спецотделе. Если подтвердится, что вы – маг вне категорий, то получите разрешение на два воздействия первого уровня в год и несколько разрешений на воздействия более низкого уровня.

– Но этого недостаточно, чтобы помогать людям! – воскликнул целитель Фэнь.

– Тогда вы можете поступить на службу в Ночной дозор, где возможностей применить магию будет больше, но вам придётся пройти обучение и выполнять определённую работу в Спецотделе.

– Получается, так или иначе, я больше не смогу лечить стольких людей, как сейчас, – вздохнул целитель.

– Увы, да. Постоянные ограничения – такова наша плата за могущество, – подтвердил Шэнь Вэй.

– Я должен подумать.

– Мы не торопим вас, но убедительно просим впредь не применять никаких способностей, кроме доступных обычному человеку, - сказал начальник Чжао.

– Я вас понял.

Чжао и Шэнь вышли на улицу.

– Он явно не тот Высший, которого мы ищем, – заключил Чжао. – А вот история с сывороткой, созданной в бюро Синду, мне совсем не нравится. Как и то, что они упустили из виду одного из мутировавших в Иного добровольцев. Скорее всего, он такой не один, а это значит, что нам придётся ловить не только распоясавшихся Тёмных, но и сбрендивших от внезапно свалившегося им на голову могущества самоинициированных Светлых.

– Я слышал, что в Инквизиции давно ведутся работы по превращению людей в Иных, и Чжао Синь Цы курирует исследования в этом направлении профессора Оуяна, но не знал, что они в этом преуспели, - сообщил ему Шэнь Вэй.

– Похоже, настала пора нанести визит отцу, – решил Чжао.

***

Дацину вновь пришлось шпионить за ними, чтобы подслушать любопытный разговор отца и сына, расставшихся в прошлый раз далеко не лучшим образом. 

– Юньлань, Шэнь Вэй, чем обязан вашему совместному визиту? – удивился Чжао Синь Цы, увидев в дверях кафе, где была назначена встреча, Шэня, сопровождавшего шефа.

– Мы знаем о сыворотке, – сразу же огорошил его Чжао Юньлань. – Неужели вы не понимаете, что играете с огнём?

– Уже найдены два из четырёх артефактов исключительных эффектов древности, а значит, скоро обнаружатся и остальные. Древнее пророчество гласит, что, как только они будут собраны вместе, вновь начнётся Великая битва, которая уничтожит этот мир. Чтобы предотвратить это, Светлых должно быть больше, чем Тёмных. Мне всегда казалось несправедливым то, что низшие Тёмные (оборотни и вампиры) могут превращать людей в себе подобных, а Светлые – нет, – с фанатичной убеждённостью заговорил Инквизитор. – Поэтому я разрешил профессору Оуяну испытания этой сыворотки, над созданием которой билось не одно поколение талантливых Иных, привлечённых бюро Синду. К сожалению, она оказалась несовершенной, и в большинстве случаев люди так и оставались людьми.

– Однако кое-кто впоследствии внезапно получил Силу и способности высокого уровня, которые могут быть опасны без надлежащих знаний и самоконтроля, – попытался воззвать к голосу разума наш шеф.

– Не говоря уже о нарушении равновесия, которое чревато приходом Зеркала, – добавил Шэнь Вэй.

– Естественно, Тёмный готов запугивать нас страшными сказками, лишь бы не допустить усиления Светлых, – выплюнул Инквизитор. – Не слушай его, сынок.

– Нет, это ты послушай себя! – перебил его Чжао Юньлань. – Разве не ты должен стоять на страже равновесия и Договора? Вместо этого ты делаешь всё, чтобы это равновесие нарушить. Я не узнаю тебя.

– А я – тебя. Мало того, что мой сын выбрал себе в спутники жизни мужчину, так этот мужчина ещё и Тёмный! – вышел из себя инквизитор.

– Я не намерен продолжать разговор в таком тоне. Тем более, что не вижу в нём конструктива. Так что позволь откланяться, – шеф Чжао изобразил шутовской поклон, а Шэнь Вэй лишь сдержанно кивнул головой, и они покинули кофейню.

1 Тройное лезвие — заклинание, материализующее 3 кинжалоподобных лезвия, с большой скоростью летящих в указанном магом направлении.


	12. Неожиданные открытия

За последнее время столько всего произошло, что я даже не успевал делать записи по вечерам. Все те заклинания, над которыми я раньше долго пыхтел, теперь получались легко, но мне всё ещё не хватало знаний и самоконтроля (на днях не рассчитал силу и едва не подпалил шефу Чжао задницу файерболом). Поэтому редкие свободные часы я посвящал самообразованию, а в остальное время "зашивался" на работе.

Что-то странное происходило в Лончене. Мы отловили нескольких самоинициированных Светлых, которые едва не угробили бригаду рабочих вместе с техникой, чтобы воспрепятствовать вырубке леса за городом. Тёмные не отставали от них, подкидывая нам сюрприз за сюрпризом. 

Но это было ещё полбеды. Всё чаще обычные люди совершали преступления и всё реже радовались. А чем меньше было у них положительных эмоций, тем меньше Силы мы могли получить. Тёмные, напротив, просто купались в страхе и злобе, которыми наполнился город. 

Сумрак бурлил, словно котёл, в котором на слишком сильном огне варилась похлёбка, грозившая выплеснуться через край. Видимо, поэтому шефу Чжао приспичило пойти туда, не дожидаясь отправившегося в Дисин Шэня. А чтобы ему хватило сил выбраться, Чжао решил прихватить с собой оба артефакта в качестве резервных источников энергии. 

\- Шеф Чжао, вам стоит дождаться Шэнь Вэя или старину Чу, - попытался остановить его Линь Цзин, когда тот явился в лабораторию.

– Я не ребёнок и не нуждаюсь в няньке, – отмахнулся от него Чжао.

– Но у вас сейчас недостаточно Силы.

– Поэтому я и беру эти артефакты. 

– А что, если кто-то более сильный захочет их там у вас отнять? – сказал я, предчувствуя неприятности, ожидающие его в Сумраке. Каким-то образом знал, что ему не следует этого делать.

– В таком случае, я бы не отказался от сыворотки, которую сотворили в бюро Синду, если это повысит мой уровень. Может быть, кто-нибудь из вас поможет мне её раздобыть? – неожиданно выдал шеф.

– Не всякий сильный Иной может быть хорошим руководителем, не каждый руководитель Дозора должен быть Высшим. Шеф, вы и без этого хороший руководитель. Зачем вам сыворотка Инквизиторов, которая может обладать неизвестно какими побочными эффектами? – вмешался Дацин. 

Заметно было, что он недолюбливает Инквизицию. Хотя, кто её любит? Инквизиторов обычно боятся, хоть и признают их авторитет. Однако в отношении к ней Дацина сквозила неприкрытая ненависть. Когда шеф поднял свою тень и ушёл на первый слой Сумрака, я спросил его об этом.

– Ты наверняка давно уже заметил этот амулет, висящий у меня на шее, – сказал заместитель, указывая на металлические бубенчики, и я кивнул головой. – Сколько себя помню, он всегда был у меня, но я не знаю, откуда он появился. И это странно. Обычно Иные не жалуются на память. Ты спрашивал меня о событиях, свидетелем которых я мог быть 10 000 лет назад. Я не рассказал тебе о них не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что ничего не помню. Такое впечатление, что кто-то стёр громадный кусок моей памяти, содержавший самые важные события и дорогих мне людей. Подобное случается с Иными только в тех случаях, когда Инквизиторы ставят блок памяти, закрывающий воспоминания, которые они считают опасными. Как бы ты относился к тому, кто заставил забыть всё, что для тебя было важным?

Я лишь вздохнул. Многие в Спецотделе считают меня слишком мягкосердечным, но они ошибаются. Если бы кто-то, к примеру, заставил меня забыть Чу, вряд ли бы я потом испытывал к нему расположение.

Вскоре появился хмурый Шэнь Вэй.

– Как там дела в Дисине? – максимально осторожно поинтересовался я.

– Плохо, – отрывисто сказал он. – Они объявили меня предателем и закрыли все статические порталы, ведущие в Дисин. Власть автоматически перешла к моему заместителю. Чжао у себя? Мне нужно срочно с ним поговорить.

– Его нет в кабинете, – услышав это, Шэнь начал поворачиваться ко входной двери, явно намереваясь поехать к Чжао домой. – Он отправился в Сумрак, чтобы разобраться, что там происходит, – ответил я и отшатнулся от гневного взгляда Темнейшего. 

– И вы отпустили его одного! 

Можно подумать, что, если Чжао Юньлань что-то решил, то кто-то из нас сможет его остановить…

– Постойте, я тоже с вами! – завопил я, но было поздно – Шэнь Вэй уже скрылся в портале.

– Хотя бы возьмите заряженные Силой амулеты! – крикнул Дацин, хватаясь за свои бубенчики, и кинулся следом за ним в захлопывающийся портал.

Через некоторое время оба вернулись в Спецотдел, таща на себе шефа Чжао. Похоже, это становилось недоброй традицией. Взгляд начальника показался мне странным, словно он смотрел сквозь меня. 

– Это ж надо было додуматься пойти на нижние слои Сумрака без меня… – выругался Шэнь Вэй. 

– Я должен был выяснить, что там происходит, и я это сделал, – с напускной беспечностью ответил шеф Чжао.

– Толку бы нам было от этого знания, если бы ты не вернулся… – продолжил ворчать Шэнь, заботливо укладывая шефа на диван.

– Тот Тёмный Высший, который напал на меня на пятом слое, требуя отдать ему артефакты, представился Е Цзунем. Это часом не твой брат? – поинтересовался тот.

Казалось, что лицо Шэня превратилось в застывшую маску, которую он носил в сумеречном облике.

– Так не бывает. Он не мог изменить свой цвет. В древних книгах чётко сказано, что Е Цзунь был Светлым, – вмешался я.

– Малыш Го, ты, видимо, плохо изучал историю Иных. На самом деле Иные могут сменить Свет на Тьму и наоборот. Правда, только Высшие, и подобных случаев за всё время было раз, два, да и обчёлся, – напомнил шеф Чжао. – Чтобы стать Тёмным, Е Цзунь должен был совершить нечто грандиозное и в то же время ужасное. И он, не задумываясь, это сделал. Страшно представить, скольких людей и Иных он лишил жизни во имя изменения мира до того, как его упекли в Саркофаг времён. Интересно, как ему удалось оттуда выбраться? – поинтересовался он, поворачивая голову в сторону Шэня, но глядя при этом поверх него.

\- Почему-то никому не приходило в голову подумать, что произойдёт с заключённым в Саркофаг времён магом, если тот решит развоплотиться, – заговорил, наконец, Шэнь.

– Думаешь, именно это он и сделал? – удивился начальник Чжао.

– Если мой брат чего-то очень сильно хотел, то рано или поздно обязательно этого добивался. Если он понял, что единственным выходом из заточения для него была смерть, то мог на это пойти. Теперь у него нет физического тела, зато есть относительная свобода. Правда, пока всего лишь на шестом слое Сумрака. Но если он соблазнил обещанием могущества Чжу Цзю и других Тёмных, то они вполне могли накачивать его Силой, чтобы он имел возможность время от времени переходить на более высокие слои.

– Мне очень не нравится слово "пока", – вставил шеф.

– Как ты не понимаешь, что он устроил возмущения Сумрака и поджидал там тебя с артефактами, чтобы, заполучив их силу, вернуть себе тело и вновь явиться в наш мир. Страшно даже представить, что после этого могло произойти…

– Но ведь не произошло же – артефакты целы, – улыбнулся начальник Чжао.

– Чего не скажешь о твоих глазах, – вздохнул Шэнь. Так вот почему у шефа такой расфокусированный взгляд, понял я.

– Ерунда, с помощью заклинания Ясный взгляд я сейчас вижу не хуже зрячего, – отмахнулся от него Чжао.

– А всё потому, что ты сунулся в Сумрак, не имея достаточно Силы, – снова упрекнул его Шэнь Вэй.

– И кто в этом виноват? Мы давно могли бы восстановить наши ауры и наши Силы, если бы не твоё упрямство. Или я не подхожу тебе, потому что не Высший? –взъелся на него Чжао. 

Видимо, недостаточно высокий, по его мнению, уровень был больным местом шефа. Шэнь резко отшатнулся от Чжао, словно получил пощёчину. Было видно, что только вырабатывавшаяся веками выдержка не позволяет ему выругаться нецензурными словами.

Если Е Цзунь и есть тот Высший, который поддерживает бузящих в последнее время Тёмных, то теперь понятно, почему я тогда ошибся, считая его Светлым. Но каковы его намерения? И что теперь делать всем нам, если входить в Сумрак стало опасно? Ладно, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Перво-наперво следует вылечить глаза начальника Чжао, а уж потом думать над остальными. 

Однако, как и в случае с разорванными аурами, Авиценна не помогла, кто бы её ни накладывал: я или Шэнь Вэй. Поэтому решено было вновь отправиться к целителю Фэню. На это раз Чжао и поддерживавшего его под руку Шэня сопровождали я, Чу и Чжу Хун. Шеф шагал довольно уверенно и ошибся лишь раз, когда на его пути оказалась преграда из пластика.

***

Увидев опять Чжао, явившегося с тем же диагнозом, целитель Фэнь сказал:

– Не следовало вам в прошлый раз так шутить, потому что это навлекло на вас проклятие, которое подействовало на то, что вы сами обозначили как слабое место.

– Что поделать, такой уж я шутник, – развёл руками шеф.

– И почему я сразу не догадался, что Е Цзунь проклял тебя за то, что ты не отдал ему артефакты. Нужно было посмотреть на тебя через Сумрак, и я бы сразу увидел воронку, – вздохнул Шэнь Вэй.

– Простите, но я не могу вас вылечить, потому что принял решение не вступать в ваш Дозор и не заниматься больше целительством, если каждое моё доброе дело тотчас же будет уравновешиваться тёмным, – заявил Фэнь, и это застало нас врасплох.

– Даже, если я выдам вам сейчас разрешение на магическое воздействие? – уточнил шеф Чжао. 

– Несмотря на него. Эта ваша магия, как наркотик – лучше "спрыгнуть" с него сразу и один раз перетерпеть, чем переживать это неоднократно и мучительно долго.

– Что же нам делать? – сжал кулаки Шэнь. Видно было, что он готов пойти на крайние меры, лишь бы вылечить Чжао.

– Попытайтесь найти того, кто наложил это проклятие, и убедить снять его, – посоветовал целитель Фэнь.

– Это исключено. При следующей встрече он может просто убить шефа Чжао, – сказал Чу.

– Тогда нам следует посетить шабаш, на который соберутся сильнейшие ведьмы. Возможно, среди них найдётся та, которая сможет снять проклятие, – предложила Чжу Хун. – Ван Чжэн рассказывала мне, что у ведьм есть один артефакт…

– Но ведь праздник середины осени, к которому обычно приурочивают шабаш, ещё нескоро, – перебил её Шэнь Вэй. – К тому же, воспользоваться Ростком сможет лишь Старейшина всех ведьм, а её не могут избрать уже больше ста лет.

– Если у тебя есть предложения получше, мы готовы их выслушать, – парировала сестричка Хун, с вызовом глянув на Шэня. 

Неужели она решила потягаться с ним за благосклонность начальника Чжао?

***

– Ван Чжэн, – обратился к ней начальник Чжао, вызвав из библиотеки, когда мы вернулись в Спецотдел, – сможешь ли ты сопровождать меня на следующий шабаш ведьм и поучаствовать в выборах Старейшины в качестве кандидата на этот пост? Говорят, что мои глаза мог бы вылечить Росток, попади он в правильные руки.

Сестричка Чжэн вздрогнула при упоминании выборов. 

– Шеф Чжао, вы были так добры ко мне, когда нашли три года назад в горах. Взяли меня на работу в Спецотдел, хотя ничего обо мне не знали. Поэтому я не могу вам отказать, хоть вы, возможно, и отвернётесь от меня, когда узнаете моё настоящее имя. На самом деле меня зовут Гэ Лань, и я провела почти сто лет в спячке, спасаясь от Дозоров и Инквизиции, которые разыскивали меня за нарушение Договора, – сделав это признание, Ван Чжэн сбросила с себя магическую Паранджу и предстала перед нами в облике древней старушки. – Скрывать своё истинное лицо, как и свой настоящий уровень больше нет смысла.

– Та самая Гэ Лань, которая излечила своего возлюбленного от чумы, поразившей клан Ханьга, а потом таинственным образом исчезла? – уточнил Шэнь Вэй.

– Да, – кивнула та, кого я всегда считал Ван Чжэн. 

Почесав затылок, шеф Чжао сказал:

– Если ты откроешься ведьмам на шабаше, то скрывать свою личность больше не удастся. У тебя могут быть неприятности с Инквизицией. Я не могу принять такую жертву. 

– Поддерживаю, – согласился Шэнь Вэй. – Должны быть ещё способы. Гэ Лань, ты же на самом деле намного сильнее, чем показывала нам, может быть, ты сможешь, как тогда?..

– Простите, но это слишком сильное проклятие. Без Ростка я ничем не смогу помочь, – покачала головой ведьма.

– Так Сан Цзань и есть тот возлюбленный, которого ты тогда спасла? – брякнул я.

– Нет. К сожалению, он был обычным человеком. Я могла избавить его от болезней, но сделать Иным не могла. Сан Цзань – это наш с ним правнук, у которого проявились способности к магии, но он не знает, кем я на самом деле ему прихожусь, и принимает мою родственную заботу за нечто большее.

***  
Когда на следующее утро шеф Чжао и Шэнь Вэй явились в спецотдел, я сразу понял, что что-то в них изменилось. У шефа было приподнятое настроение, хоть он по-прежнему порой натыкался на мебель, а Шэнь выглядел чуть более расслабленным, чем обычно. Но их ауры теперь были нормальными, только немного более яркими, чем раньше. Увидев это, Чжу Хун, закрыв руками лицо, выбежала в туалет пореветь, поняв, что теперь окончательно проиграла Шэню. Вот это – да! Видимо, Шэнь Вэй всё же испробовал для снятия проклятия то самое средство, о котором до этого и слышать не желал. Жаль, что это не помогло вернуть зрение Чжао, но я всё равно за них рад. Как бы мне подбить Чу на нечто подобное, а то вечно обращается со мной, как со старинной вазой…

***  
Когда настал праздник середины осени, шеф Чжао, Ван Чжэн, Чжу Хун и Шэнь Вэй отправились за город в тот самый лес, который был спасён от вырубки. Сестричка Хун потом рассказывала мне, как роптали ведьмы, увидев посторонних, явившихся на их ежегодный шабаш. 

– Это кто тут посторонний? – спросила Ван Чжэн и сбросила с себя Паранджу.

– Гэ Лань! – прокатился по собранию нестройный хор голосов. – Так ты жива?

– Как видите. И решила принять участие в выборах Старейшины, узнав, что за сотню лет ни одной из вас не удалось заставить Росток ожить, – заявила Ван Чжэн.

Ведьмы поднесли ей завёрнутую в отрез шёлка деревяшку, отполированную руками множества соискательниц. Ван Чжэн взяла её в руки, любовно погладила и, полив поданной водой, сосредоточилась. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом на сухой деревяшке стремительно проклюнулись новые ростки и зазеленели листики. Ведьмы склонились перед вновь избранной Старейшиной. Поклонились ей также Шэнь и Чжао.

– Смиренно прошу Старейшину Гэ Лань избавить меня от проклятия, поразившего мои глаза, – сказал шеф Чжао. – И выдаю официальное разрешение на воздействие первого уровня. 

– Дневной Дозор не возражает, – поддержал его Шэнь Вэй.

– Я слышала, что Темнейший Шэнь утратил свою Силу и больше не является главой Дисина, а вместо него там теперь всем заправляет его бывший заместитель, - сказала одна из ведьм. – Так что он теперь не может говорить за Дисин.

– Это были всего лишь очередные козни старого интригана. Я сегодня же вернусь в Дисин и наведу там порядок, – пообещал Шэнь Вэй, принимая сумеречный облик, и грозно стукнул по земле гуань дао.

– Кстати, Инквизиция снимает все обвинения с Гэ Лань, считая, что её действия не причинили вреда, – добавил шеф Чжао и жестом факира, вынимающего кролика из шляпы, вытащил из внутреннего кармана своей куртки свиток с индульгенцией. Должно быть, он выбил её во время своего недавнего визита в бюро Синду, тогда же, когда сопровождавший его Линь Цзинь умыкнул образчик пресловутой сыворотки.

– Спасибо, шеф Чжао. Я вылечила бы вас и без этого, – растроганная Ван Чжэн прослезилась, обнимая шефа. После этого она коснулась его головы Ростком и что-то прошептала, сделав свободной рукой жест, будто стряхивает что-то с ладони.

– Благодарю, Старейшина Гэ Лань. Ясный взгляд, конечно, неплохое заклинание, но видеть всю полноту красок окружающего мира намного лучше, – с улыбкой поклонился шеф Чжао.

Ну, наконец-то, жизнь налаживается, подумал я. Рано обрадовался…


	13. Будущее в прошлом

В связи с участившимися в последнее время нарушениями Чу послали в Дисин, чтобы проанализировал обстановку среди Тёмных вообще и в Дозоре в частности. Я сначала обалдел от этой новости, но потом сестричка Хун туманно намекнула, что Чу из-за одного случая (а мне он ничего про это не рассказывал. Вот кто так делает? А ещё клялся, что любит и всегда честен со мной) буквально балансировал на границе между Светом и Тьмой, и только вмешательство Шэня (вот это поворот!) помогло ему остаться Светлым. Но Дневной Дозор не оставлял надежд когда-нибудь заполучить Чу в свои ряды, поэтому он спокойно мог бывать в Дисине, не привлекая к себе чрезмерного внимания.

Итак, Чу уехал без меня. Шэнь Вэй ещё два дня назад отбыл в Дисин. Поэтому, едва дождавшись вечера, шеф Чжао в надежде на встречу с ним поспешил домой. Линь Цзин тоже не стал задерживаться на работе. Так что в Спецотделе остались Чжу Хун и я, если не считать Сан Цзаня, грустившего в библиотеке без Ван Чжэн, исполнявшей теперь обязанности Старейшины ведьм.

Сестричка Хун всё ещё страдала по Чжао из-за подтверждённого Сумеречного брака, жалуясь мне на свои разбитые мечты и несостоявшуюся личную жизнь. А я возьми да и скажи, что наш Сумеречный брак с Чу (услышав это, она закусила губу, чтобы не улыбнуться) пока не подтверждён, так как Чу боится причинить мне боль. Тогда девушка проговорилась, взяв с меня обещание, что никогда её не выдам, что в нашей библиотеке есть один древний любовный трактат типа Камасутры, но с магическими вставками. Это не привороты или любовные зелья, а система поведения с любимым человеком и определённые жесты, перед которыми не устоит никто. Сестричка Хун, якобы, сама хотела испытать эти приёмы на Чжао, но не успела – он уже связал себя с Шенем.

Я дождался, пока и она уйдёт домой, и побежал в библиотеку. Мне было стыдно просить о подобном Сан Цзаня, поэтому я решил активировать малое заклинание Призыва, о котором прочёл в какой-то иностранной книге [1]. На самом деле такого заклинания не существовало, но оно было крайне необходимо, поэтому я решил поступить по примеру мага, создавшего Торбу на основе заклинания, описанного в популярной детской книжке про мальчика-волшебника. Наверное, я перестарался, и потому в меня со всех сторон полетели тяжеленные книги, однако нужного мне трактата среди них не оказалось. На шум, конечно же, прибежал Сан Цзань. Так что пришлось мне с ним объясняться и помогать расставлять книги по местам. Узнав, что именно я искал, Сан Цзань сообщил, что меня опередил наш шеф (так вот, как он уломал Шэня!). Не в силах скрыть своего разочарования, я вертел в руках спланировавший на меня в последний момент откуда-то сверху узкий чёрно-коричневый свиток. От него пахло вековой пылью и чем-то сладким, словно тленом.

– А это ещё что такое? – удивился Сан Цзань. – Я никогда не видел такого в нашей библиотеке.

Он осторожно взял его в руки и перенёс на свой рабочий стол и, засунув под специальное стекло, придуманное нашим компьютерным гением (оно давало возможность не только предохранить рукописи от дальнейшего разрушения, но и увеличивало текст и не давало читающему нахвататься от свитков чужеродной магии, если бы таковая в них присутствовала), и вскрикнул от удивления. Я поспешил к нему и тоже склонился над стеклом. Свиток был исписан мелким убористым и почему-то очень знакомым мне почерком.

_Только во тьме свет,_

_Только в молчании слово,_

_Только в смерти — жизнь._ _[2]_

_Я пишу эти строки потому, что, наконец, понял, в чём моё предназначение, и должен исполнить его, даже, если это будет стоить мне жизни и причинит боль дорогим мне людям. Потому что в этом времени я – единственный, кто обладает Силой и знаниями, необходимыми для того, чтобы остановить Е Цзуня. Записи отца гласили, что это заклинание – последнее средство, когда остальные уже исчерпаны, но ты не можешь позволить себе проиграть._

_Завтра мы выступаем на битву с Е Цзунем. Сегодня ночью я подарил малышу Вэю амулет Януса. Я знаю, что очень скоро он его активирует, чтобы забрать мою душу вместе с моей Силой. И он так поступит не ради корысти, а чтобы хоть какая-то часть меня всегда оставалась с ним. Теперь я понимаю, отчего Шэнь Вэй всё время сторонился меня, хоть и не мог скрыть своей симпатии. Вовсе не потому, что я Светлый, а он Темный, и не потому, что я не вышел уровнем. А потому, что он всю жизнь тащил на себе груз вины за то, что не сумел меня спасти (как он считает)._

С первых же строк я понял, что наткнулся на якобы исчезнувший или уничтоженный личный дневник Кунь Луня. Многие строчки прочитать уже было невозможно, так как они просто исчезли со временем или были кем-то старательно стёрты. Но я понял главное – Кунь Лунь не кто иной, как наш Чжао Юньлань, но не сегодняшний, а будущий (оно для него просто ещё не наступило).

В недалёком будущем он найдёт оставшиеся артефакты. Уходя наводить порядок в Дисин, Шэнь отдаст (вернее, уже отдал) ему свой амулет Януса в качестве защитного, на случай, если что-то случится, когда его не будет рядом. Чжао снова начнёт комплексовать из-за своего уровня, думая, что Шэнь отдалился от него из-за этого, и вколет себе сыворотку (спёр в Инквизиции, когда в последний раз виделся с отцом), которая возымеет странный эффект – он провалится в прошлое вместе со всеми артефактами. Встретившиеся ему там Тёмные благодаря маскировочным Песчаным часам примут его за своего, а из-за обширнейших на тот момент магических познаний и сильных Артефактов, которыми он владеет, назовут Великим Волшебником.

Под именем Кунь Лунь Чжао станет (или стал?) учителем приведенного к нему Дацином юного Шэня и подарит ему амулет Януса, понимая, что должен замкнуть эту временную петлю. Во время битвы с Е Цзунем шеф Чжао воспользуется заключённой в четырёх артефактах Силой, и это поможет ему сотворить заклинание Саркофаг времён, которое он узнал от отца (вернее, прочитал в бумагах последнего, когда тот ненадолго вышел из кабинета по делам). У Шэня произойдёт инициация, но из-за переживаний и потери любимого он станет Тёмным и приведёт в действие амулет Януса, чтобы хотя бы так спасти душу своего любимого наставника.

Но я не понял главного: откуда изначально взялись Артефакты, если в прошлое они попали с шефом Чжао? И вернётся ли он из своего путешествия во времени? И ещё, должен ли я обнародовать свою находку? Вот когда мне просто позарез надо посоветоваться с Чу, его нет со мной рядом! Что же мне делать?

И тут меня посетила ещё одна мысль: до ухода в Инквизицию Чжао Синь Цы был начальником Спецотдела, а значит, вполне мог прочесть этот дневник, и, учитывая его отношение к Тёмным вообще и к Шэнь Вэю в частности, наверняка захотел после этого оградить от такой судьбы своего сына, который благодаря причуде фортуны тоже был Светлым. Вероятно, это и послужило причиной перехода Чжао-отца в Инквизицию, ведь у Инквизиторов намного больше возможностей, чем у Тёмных или Светлых.

Так! Разовьём эту мысль. А что если остальные артефакты они нашли раньше нас и перепрятали? А что? Логично. Может, и Дацину (ведь неспроста же он страдает амнезией) заблокировали память, чтобы не сболтнул лишнего Чжао Юньланю.

Чёрт! Мне срочно нужно поговорить с Чу! Ну, где же он?

И тут я услышал внизу шорох, отвлёкший меня от этих мыслей. К сожалению, это был не Чу, а обернувшийся в кота Дацин, игравший со свисавшим со стола краем старинного свитка.

– Не смей! – прикрикнул на него я, но было поздно – кошачий коготь уже пропорол край бесценного свитка.

Внезапно оттуда вырвалось золотое сияние и окутало кота. Жалобно звякнул колокольчик на ошейнике. Через миг сияние исчезло, а превратившийся в человека Дацин без чувств повалился на пол. Просканировав его ауру, я не нашёл никаких повреждений. Нет, таки придётся, презрев запрет, позвонить Чу и попросить у него помощи.

Чу ответил не сразу, но как только узнал, что у нас ЧП, то пообещал скоро приехать. Он действительно очень быстро примчался (мы с Сан Цзанем успели только смотать свиток и донести Дацина до дивана, устроив его там поудобнее). Чу пощупал пульс и, приподняв веко, посмотрел на зрачки Дацина. Заключив, что тот просто спит, потребовал:

– А теперь рассказывайте, что у вас тут приключилось.

Я попросил Сан Цзаня посидеть с Дацином, пока мы с Чу поговорим, и поплёлся в библиотеку. Я был не готов к этому разговору, понадеявшись, что он состоится намного позже (желательно глубокой ночью в квартире Чу), и я к этому времени успею собраться с мыслями (ведь если Чу узнает, что именно я здесь искал, то нафиг прибьёт), поэтому сразу выпалил:

– Я случайно нашёл дневник Кунь Луня, написанный Чжао Юньланем.

– Малыш, ты, наверное, перезанимался, – сказал Чу, трогая мой лоб. – С чего бы шефу Чжао подделывать его дневник?

– В том-то и дело, что дневник настоящий, – запротестовал я. – Погляди сам.

Чу недоверчиво провёл ладонью над свитком, проверяя, подлинный ли он, и прочитал вслух:

– _Только во тьме свет,_

_Только в молчании слово,_

_Только в смерти — жизнь._

Теперь засветился не свиток, а старая керосиновая лампа, стоявшая, как я думал, в качестве антиквариата на столе у Сан Цзаня (и когда только заправить её успел?). Побоявшись, что может начаться пожар, я кинулся было в туалет за водой, но меня остановил окрик Чу:

– Стой, дуралей! Прочтя вслух эти строки, я активировал подвешенное на них заклинание, которое зажгло лампу Стража. Это не огонь, а одна из изначальных Сил – Свет. Так что ты был прав – это действительно настоящий дневник!

– Но что нам дальше с ним делать? Стоит ли показать его шефу Чжао? – озвучил я главную проблему.

– Посмотрим, – сказал Чу и принялся читать, а я тем временем разглядывал лампу. Исходивший от неё свет был ослепительно-ярким, но не обжигающим. В ней не было ни керосина, ни масла, и электричество не было подключено. Казалось, светился сам воздух внутри стеклянной колбы, и этот свет наполнял Силой и радостью.

– Думаю, артефакты разделили, – наконец, заговорил Чу. – Сам посуди: один из них был у обычного человека, второй – у дисинца, третий – у нас. Значит, четвёртый, самый опасный и самый сильный, должен находиться в бюро Синду. Я как раз должен нанести туда визит в ближайшее время, так что постараюсь разведать.

– Братик Чу, тебя, что, хотят привлечь к ответственности за какое-то нарушение? – забеспокоился я.

– Нет, что ты, – успокоил меня Чу. – Мне нужно туда по другому делу, – видя мой недоверчивый взгляд, он продолжил: – Я никогда не рассказывал тебе, как стал Иным, поэтому ты не в курсе, что я едва не стал Тёмным – меня чуть не обратил младший брат, которого покусал оборотень. Превратившись в полнолуние в волка, Няньчжи захотел, чтобы я стал таким же, как он, обещая, что после укуса я стану намного сильнее и перестану болеть, что мы будем жить долго и всегда будем вместе. Но я не хотел становиться монстром, который пожирает людей, я хотел лишь тихой спокойной жизни (поскольку мы всегда были довольно близки с братом, я мог почувствовать не только его силу, но и его голод). Тогда Няньчжи рассердился и всё равно меня укусил, так что быть бы мне сейчас низшим Тёмным и хрустеть человеческими косточками, если бы вовремя не подоспел Шэнь Вэй с противооборотневой сывороткой (её тогда только изобрели). Увидев во мне задатки Светлого Иного, Шэнь Вэй лично отвёл меня в Ночной Дозор, который тогда ещё не называли Спецотделом. А вот моего брата, на котором к тому моменту уже висело несколько жертв, предали суду Инквизиции и наказали лишением и человеческого, и звериного облика на сто лет. Сейчас как раз истекает срок наказания, и можно подать в Инквизицию апелляцию, чтобы он перестал быть марионеткой. Скорее всего, мою просьбу удовлетворят. Но тогда мы с братом либо окажемся по разные стороны баррикад, либо я должен буду принять решение просить разрешения на обращение на основании поправки к Договору о самоопределении членов семей низших Иных.

Так вот почему у той куклы такие живые глаза, и Чу никому не позволяет её трогать! И вот почему в облике Шучжи порой проскальзывают повадки хищника, которые поначалу так меня пугали. Вслед за этими мыслями пришло осознание ещё одной простой вещи, которая ужасно меня расстроила.

– Ты хочешь быть с братом, поэтому не спешил подтвердить брак со мной? – догадался я. Из моих глаз уже были готовы брызнуть слёзы. Я понимал стремление Шучжи сохранить семью, но осознавать себя лишним было ужасно больно.

– Нет, малыш Го, я хочу быть с тобой, вот только очень хорошо помню своё состояние после укуса, когда чувствовал то же, что и мой брат в облике волка: мне хотелось отведать человеческой плоти, разрывая теплое тело зубами, чтобы утолить этот дикий первобытный голод. А ты в этом плане такой аппетитный, что боюсь не сдержаться, – неожиданно признался Шучжи.

– Но ты же не оборотень, так что пару укусов я как-нибудь переживу, – с облегчением сказал я и всё же шмыгнул носом.

– Ах, ты мой отважный трусишка! – Чу крепко прижал меня к себе.

– Прошу прощения, но Дацин пришёл в себя, и к нему, кажется, вернулась память, – прервал нас Сан Цзань. – А это что у вас, огонь? Вы же мне тут все книги спалите!

– Нет, это лампа Стража. Видимо, близость к ней и заклинание на свитке сняли блок с его памяти, – сказал Чу. – Но ты прав, ей здесь не место. Отнеси её, пожалуйста, в лабораторию под защиту охранных чар Линь Цзина.

***

– Мы нашли дневник Кунь Луня, но всё равно многое ещё неясно. Дацин, ты уже понял, из-за чего тебе стёрли память? Можешь рассказать, что на самом деле случилось десять тысяч лет назад с тобой, Чжао Юньланем и Шэнь Вэем? – поинтересовался я, когда мы с Чу вернулись в зал общей работы.

– Так вы уже знаете, что мой хозяин Кунь Лунь и наш шеф – это один и тот же человек? Вернее, Иной, неизвестно откуда появившийся и владевший Песчаными часами, которые позволяют передать часть жизненной силы от одного человека другому, конусом Шаньхэ, вытягивающим жизненную силу, лампой изначального Света и кистью Добродетели, способной в руках Великого Светлого Волшебника изменить Книгу Судьбы любого человека или Иного, – ответил Дацин.

– Так вот чего Инквизиторы боялись больше всего – что однажды среди Светлых найдётся тот, кто сможет повлиять на судьбы важных людей и, таким образом, изменить этот мир, – понял Чу. – Поэтому они и стёрли все упоминания о ней. Теперь я на все сто процентов уверен, что кисть Добродетели находится в бюро Синду.

– Но почему тогда шеф Чжао не изменил с её помощью судьбы Е Цзуня и Шэнь Вэя, поменяв их местами? – удивился я. – Многих бед удалось бы тогда избежать.

– Наверное, считал себя не вправе менять прошлое, чтобы не повлиять на будущее, а может, попросту Силы для этого не хватило, – пожал плечами Дацин. – Однако моё будущее он всё же изменил. И ведь я только сейчас понял, почему он всё время называл меня котиком. А тогда, после его исчезновения, очень скучал по нему и по этому прозвищу, вот и стал оборачиваться в кота.

– А твой амулет, это Чжао его тебе подарил? – поинтересовался я, хоть это и не имело прямого отношения к артефактам и битве с Е Цзунем.

– Нет, к моменту нашей встречи, он уже у меня был. Просто Кунь Лунь, то есть, Чжао впервые его зарядил, – пояснил Дацин.

– И только что магия, находившаяся в свитке, войдя в контакт с подобной, заключенной в твоём амулете, послужила причиной восстановления памяти. Ай-да шеф, он всё предусмотрел! – восхитился Чу.

– Остаётся открытым вопрос: что нам делать с нашими находками? – напомнил я.

– Про лампу Стража и кисть Добродетели необходимо сообщить начальнику Чжао, а вот дневник пока лучше припрятать по той же причине, по какой он сам не стал вмешиваться в предопределённый ход событий, – предложил Чу.

– Поддерживаю, – согласился Дацин.

– Я, как все. Нужно какую-то клятву давать, что никому не скажу? – спросил я, когда оба уставились на меня.

– Я вам доверяю, но, мало ли, вдруг кто случайно разболтает. Сейчас вернётся Сан Цзань, и мы все поклянёмся Светом держать в тайне то, что касается Чжао и его дневника.

1 Имеется в виду малое заклинание Призыва из серии "Сновидения Ехо" Макса Фрая.

2 Эпиграф к книге Урсулы ле Гуин "Волшебник Земноморья".


	14. Зеркало

Той ночью я впервые увидел его во сне. К сожалению, приснился мне не Чу Шучжи, а какой-то слабенький Иной, развлекавшийся тем, что натравливал людей друг на друга. То, что он делал, было похоже на реморализацию навыворот – вместо того, чтобы побудить людей соблюдать их базовую мораль, он заставлял забыть о ней, вытаскивая из тайников человеческих душ самые темные чувства. Насколько я знаю, Тёмные не прибегают к реморализации. Поэтому не придал этому сну особого значения.

Когда тот же Иной приснился мне во второй раз, то показался намного сильнее. Тогда же я почувствовал его одержимость. Тёмный не знал, зачем ему нужны все четыре артефакта древности, но стремился во что бы то ни стало заполучить их. Проснувшись, я понял, что это был непростой сон, и этот Иной может иметь отношение к ряду таинственных происшествий, расследованием которых мы занимались в последнее время, и решил рассказать о нём шефу Чжао. Мало ли, может, примет дополнительные меры безопасности для защиты трёх имеющихся у нас артефактов.

Ага, предпринял, провалившись с ними в прошлое (как не вовремя!), и нам пришлось расхлёбывать эту кашу без него. Чжу Хун отправилась к ведьмам в поисках средства, которым можно было бы вернуть назад шефа Чжао. Чу вышел в дозор без меня. Так что, в офисе Спецотдела было не многолюдно. Первым делом мы с Линь Цзином уселись за компьютер, чтобы просмотреть линии вероятностей. Компьютер ещё обсчитывал их, когда заверещали охранные заклинания у входной двери, оповещая о приходе незваного гостя. Линь Цзин бросил взгляд на тот монитор, куда выводились изображения с камер наружного наблюдения, и присвистнул:

– Яцин хватило наглости явиться к нам в человеческом обличье. 

Дацин метнулся к двери. Я последовал за ним, чтобы не дать наделать глупостей. Только магической дуэли нам не хватало.

– Что тебе надо, Тёмная? – прошипел Дацин, приоткрыв дверь и явно борясь с желанием немедленно перекинуться и вцепиться оборотнихе когтями в лицо.

– У меня послание для шефа Чжао, – Яцин помахала в воздухе сложенной бумажкой.

– Шефа нет. Я за него, так что давай мне своё письмо и проваливай, – сказал Дацин и вырвал из рук женщины записку.

Он развернул бумагу, и мы начали читать. В самых недвусмысленных выражениях неизвестный требовал отдать ему все четыре артефакта, иначе грозился устроить неприятности нашим близким. Видя, что Дацин озверел от гнева и, превратившись в кота, приготовился к прыжку, я взял его на руки и начал гладить по загривку, чтобы успокоить. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как выступить в роли парламентёра, а то, если позволить вести переговоры Дацину, то он быстро превратит Яцин в чучело вороны, а нам потом объясняться с Шэнь Вэем.

– Даже, если бы мы и согласились пойти на ваши условия, у нас в наличии всего три артефакта. Четвёртый хранится в бюро Синду, и Инквизиторы так просто нам его не отдадут, – начал я.

– Давайте пока те, что есть, – не отступала Яцин.

– Дело в том, что и этих трёх в данный момент у нас нет – шеф Чжао забрал их с собой, чтобы провести один эксперимент, – я вроде бы и не соврал, однако и всей правды не раскрыл.

– Не оставляете попыток построить коммунизм в одной отдельно взятой стране, Светлые? Вам прошлых перегибов не хватило? – в голосе Тёмной было столько презрения, что меня накрыло волной возмущения.

Я хотел было перечислить ей основные преимущества народного самоуправления, но не успел, поскольку изнутри раздался шум. Поняв, что визит Яцин был задуман для отвлечения, мы с Дацином бросились назад. В лаборатории царил разгром: повсюду валялись осколки битого стекла и обрывки бумаг; в воздухе пахло гарью. Навстречу нам вышел потрепанный Линь Цзин.

– Что случилось? – спросили мы в унисон.

– Тёмный обошёл мою защиту, открыв портал из нижних слоёв Сумрака, – ответил Линь Цзин и, сняв со стены огнетушитель, принялся гасить очаги возгорания. 

– Тебе помочь? - я посмотрел на него с недоверием. Нет, судя по ауре, не врёт. С другой стороны, это невозможно, ведь Абсолютный запор мог снять лишь маг, наложивший его.

– Я разрядил несколько амулетов, но они не причинили ему вреда. Такое впечатление, что он просто поглотил их Силу, а потом запустил в меня файербол. К счастью, я успел отразить его щитом, так что, в отличие от мебели, не пострадал. Лучше помоги Сан Цзаню, ему тоже нехило досталось.

– А он-то чего в драку полез? – удивился Дацин.

– Защищал архив.

– Куда делся злоумышленник? – отчего-то забеспокоился я.

– Ушёл тем же путём, что и явился, как всякий уважающий себя Тёмный, – ответил Линь Цзин.

Я устремился наверх. Сан Цзань лежал на пороге библиотеки, и его аура была аурой мертвеца. Не нужно было даже проверять пульс, чтобы в этом убедиться. Я ничего не мог для него сделать. И как теперь сообщить Гэ Лань, что она лишилась своего потомка, на которого наверняка возлагала большие надежды?

Однако думать над этим было некогда, поскольку мне позвонили из больницы и сообщили, что мой второй дядя попал в аварию. Поэтому я переложил эту неприятную обязанность на плечи Чжу Хун, которая по стечению обстоятельств находилась рядом со Старейшиной ведьм, и поехал в больницу. К счастью, мой дядя отделался незначительными ушибами и переломом руки. Поэтому, наложив гипс, его оправили домой. Хотелось бы облегчить его боль, но я был не при исполнении, поэтому не имел права лишний раз применять магию. Зато я мог сопроводить его домой и передать в заботливые руки тётушки.

Позвонив в Спецотдел, я узнал новости: на четвертого дядю Чжу Хун напала стая оборотней, а отца шефа Чжао похитили (нападение на Инквизитора – это нечто неслыханное, и грозило оно уже не просто трибуналом, а развоплощением). Интересно, как Тёмному, даже будь он трижды Высшим, это удалось? Ведь у Инквизиторов всегда есть козырь в рукаве: у них в распоряжении множество амулетов и артефактов; кроме того, они обладают многовековыми опытом и знаниями, недоступными Дозорным. Разве что Тёмный застал Инквизитора врасплох, усыпив мгновенно действующим Опиумом [1] или заморозив заранее подвешенным фризом [2]. 

После всех этих происшествий стало ясно, что угрозы Тёмного были не пустыми словами. Поэтому нужно было как можно скорее найти и обезвредить его. Я позвонил Чу и Чжу Хун, чтобы узнать, как у них дела. Чу уже был в Спецотделе. Он попросил меня вернуться в офис, сказав, что нам нужно держаться вместе, чтобы не стать легкой добычей поодиночке. Чжу Хун и Гэ Лань были в пути. Мне тоже следовало поскорее возвращаться. Жаль, что у меня пока недостаточный высокий уровень для того, чтобы открывать порталы, и я вынужден тратить уйму времени на переезды из одного конца города в другой. Пока катался туда-сюда, так и шеф Чжао успел вернуться из прошлого.

***

– Почему никто из вас, умники, не додумался поставить в известность Шэня?! – устроил нам разнос шеф. – Он ведь может знать, с кем мы имеем дело.

– Простите, начальник Чжао, мы просто не решались нарушить субординацию, – промямлил я, снова превращаясь в того напуганного стажёра, каким пришёл сюда полгода назад.

– Ладно, ты… – сменил гнев на милость шеф Чжао, – но Дацин, который в моё отсутствие имеет те же полномочия, что и я…

– Всё случилось так быстро. Мне просто в голову не пришло… – почёсывая свою несообразительную голову, попытался оправдаться Дацин.

– Ладно, проехали. Линь Цзин, что у тебя там? – Чжао Юньлань снова взял бразды правления в свои руки и принялся нас погонять.

– Не только компьютер, но и моя интуиция подсказывают, что следующей жертвой шантажиста будет моя девушка Ша Я, – не мешкая, ответил тот.

– Где она сейчас может быть?

– Обычно в это время она играет в ночном клубе "Оne by one", но скоро выступление закончится, и она пойдёт домой, – взглянув на настенные часы, сообщил Линь Цзин.

– Мы должны успеть перехватить Тёмного до того, как он причинит девушке вред. Нам придётся разделиться: Чу Шучжи и Линь Цзин останутся в Спецотделе охранять артефакты, остальные – поедут со мной в ночной клуб, – распорядился начальник Чжао. – Возражения не принимаются, вы нужны мне здесь, не старику же Ли поручать охрану артефактов, – упредил он возможные протесты братцев Линя и Чу. – Я позвоню Шэню и попрошу его прибыть туда.

Через четверть часа мы с шефом уже стояли в переулке неподалёку от заднего входа в ночной клуб "Оne by one", откуда, как сказал Линь Цзин, после выступления обычно выходила Ша Я. Чжу Хун, Дацин и Гэ Лань вошли в клуб с главного входа, чтобы проверить, не опоздали ли мы, а заодно на всякий случай убрать оттуда людей, внушив, что дома их ждут неотложные дела.

Внезапно неподалёку от нас, словно соткавшись из воздуха, появилась фигура в толстовке с капюшоном.

– Где мой отец? – спросил у Тёмного шеф Чжао.

– Где артефакты? – в свою очередь поинтересовался тот.

– В надёжном месте. Ты получишь их не раньше, чем я удостоверюсь в том, что мой отец жив и здоров, – конечно же, шеф не собирался отдавать артефакты. Просто тянул время, чтобы дождаться наших и Шэня.

К сожалению, это понял не только я, но и наш противник.

– Что-то ты хитришь, Светлый, – сказал он, вызывая на ладони файербол.

Шеф Чжао не стал дожидаться, пока Тёмный нападёт на нас, и активировал заранее подвешенное на пальцах заклинание. Огромная огненная змея хлестнула по месту, где только что стоял Тёмный. Плеть Шааба, понял я. Плеть, управляемая легкими движениями кисти Чжао Юньланя, продолжала хлестать Тёмного, но тому удавалось не только раз за разом уклоняться от ударов, но и метнуть в нашу сторону несколько файерболов. Пришлось упасть на мостовую, чтобы не поджариться. Шеф выглядел неважно – из его носа текла кровь, а лицо стало белее мела. Неудивительно, совсем недавно он вложил все силы в другое энергоёмкое заклинание, и непонятно, откуда брал их теперь.

Из дверей ночного клуба показались, наконец, Чжу Хун и Гэ Лань. Чжу Хун использовала против Тёмного мага заклинание Огненная кобра [3], но он разрезал на кускигромадную огненную змею выросшим из ладони тёмным клинком. Остерегаясь принимать свой сумеречный облик, чтобы не повторить её участь, Чжу Хун отступила. Тогда вперёд вышла Гэ Лань. Она взмахнула руками, и из широких рукавов её платья вылетело множество острых, как лезвия, осколков льда, устремившихся к Темному (я восхитился изяществу, с которым она выполнила Близзард [4]). Однако Тёмный лишь рассмеялся, отразив их универсальным Щитом мага [5]. Тогда Гэ Лань, защитившись от осколков Радужной сферой, сорвала с шеи и сломала напополам амулет в виде куриной лапки. Вобрав в себя его Силу, она принялась давить Прессом на щит Тёмного. 

Позади нас открылся портал, из которого появился Шэнь Вэй. Мгновенно оценив обстановку, он закричал: "Гэ Лань, нет!", но та его не слушала, намереваясь любой ценой обезвредить Темного. Цена оказалась слишком высока – через несколько секунд, отдав все Силы, включая внутренние резервы организма, Гэ Лань замертво упала на землю. Тёмный скрылся в портале. 

Шэнь Вэй подбежал к Чжао и принялся вытирать с его лица кровь своим платком.

– Это было то, о чём я предупреждал Чжао Синь Цы – Зеркало, – пояснил он. – С ним нельзя вступать в открытое противостояние, потому что он отражает все ваши воздействия, становясь тем сильнее, чем выше уровень его противника, путём отбора у него Силы. Жаль, что вы сразу не поставили меня в известность о его появлении в городе.

Я наконец-то вышел из оцепенения и порадовался тому, что у шефа хватило сообразительности не скомандовать нам встать в Круг Силы, передавая её Гэ Лань, иначе все сейчас мёртвые лежали бы.

– Что ты предлагаешь, отдать ему все артефакты или ждать, когда он убьёт моего отца? – стряхнув его руки, холодно поинтересовался Чжао Юньлань.

– Маг низкого уровня может победить Высшего, только, если воспользуется хитростью, – ответил Шэнь. – Для начала нам нужно найти, где прячут заложника, а уж потом строить планы.

– Вряд ли у меня сейчас хватит Силы на Снежную паутину, – шмыгнул носом шеф.

– Ты можешь воспользоваться для её восстановления заряженными амулетами, например, тем, что я тебе дал, – напомнил Шэнь Вэй.

– Прости, но у меня его нет. Я его подарил, – на лице Чжао Юньланя появилось растерянное выражение.

– Я хранил этот амулет тысячи лет, а ты отдал его постороннему?! – в глазах Шэня сгустилась тьма. Казалось, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не придушить Чжао.

– Я подарил его тебе, – признался наш шеф.

Несколько секунд Шэнь Вэй недоуменно моргал, не в силах поверить, а потом сжал Чжао Юньланя в объятиях, шепча: "Так это был ты! С самого начала был только ты…"

– Как видишь. И ты ни в чём не виноват, – подставляя губы для поцелуя, сказал Чжао Юньлань.

– Кхм, вам, вернее, нам не обязательно применять мощное поисковое заклинание, – взглянув на перекошенное лицо Чжу Хун, прервал их я, опасаясь, как бы не занялись сексом прямо здесь. – Я уже дважды видел во сне этого Тёмного. Думаю, что смогу увидеть его снова. Так что вам нужно всего-то усыпить меня Морфеем.

– Не стоит терять время, – опомнился шеф. – Мы можем сделать это в машине. – Кроме того, нельзя оставлять тело Гэ Лань здесь. Нужно возвращаться в Спецотдел. Где Дацин?

– Остался охранять Ша Я, – ответила Чжу Хун. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул начальник Чжао. – Шэнь Вэй, помоги мне перенести тело Гэ Лань в машину.

***

Гэ Лань положили в библиотеке рядом с Сан Цзанем, для сохранности наложив на оба тела фриз, потому что заниматься похоронами не было времени. Начальник Чжао на некоторое время закрылся в кабинете с Шэнем. Когда оба вышли оттуда, шеф выглядел намного лучше, чем сразу после стычки с Ван Саньяном (так звали того Тёмного). Как только стало известно его имя, Линь Цзин пробил его по нашей базе.

– У него недавно умерла жена, – сообщил он. – Возможно, это послужило толчком перехода на сторону Тьмы. Жаль, что мы не обнаружили его до этого.

– Не стоит обольщаться, – вмешался Шэнь Вэй. – На самом деле толчком послужило увеличение числа сильных Светлых в Лончене из-за экспериментов бюро Синду. Сейчас не имеет значения, почему он стал таким, главное, как остановить его с минимальными потерями.

– Нужно поехать к нему домой, – предложил я.

– Не думаю, чтобы он стал держать заложника у себя дома, где так просто его найти, – покачал головой Шэнь Вэй. – Кроме того, чем сильнее становится Зеркало, тем слабее его связь с прошлым.

– Возможно, нам следует освежить его память. Для этого не помешает наведаться к нему домой, – неожиданно поддержал меня Чу.

– Ладно, езжайте, но будьте на связи, – согласился с ним шеф. – А мы тем временем посетим место, где Ван Саньян чувствует себя в безопасности.

– Но сначала я изготовлю фальшивые артефакты для обмена, зачаровав обычные настольную лампу, песочные часы, малярную кисть и старую вазу, – сказал Шэнь Вэй.

– Думаешь, Ван Саньян не распознает подделку? – засомневался шеф.

– Распознает, но не сразу, и на какое-то время это отвлечёт его внимание от пленника, – сказал Шэнь.

– Ну, что, напарник, пойдём? – хлопнул меня по плечу Шучжи, не дав дослушать подробности плана.

***

В квартире Ван Саньяна было пусто и тихо. Пыль густым слоем покрывала все горизонтальные поверхности, когда-то заботливо уставленные вазочками и статуэтками, свидетельствуя о том, что хозяева давно не появлялись в своём жилище. Ещё там было много альбомов с фотографиями, цифровая видеокамера и несколько фотографий в затейливых рамках, на которых были запечатлены когда-то счастливые супруги. На письменном столе лежали свидетельство о смерти и письмо, в котором Ван Саньян написал, что с того дня, как над его домом кружила стая ворон, он понял, что проклят, и теперь, когда он потерял единственную, ради которой стоило жить по-человечески, ему уже нечего терять.

– Это была Яцин? – спросил я, подняв глаза на Чу.

– Кто ещё? Наверняка давно уже отыскала неинициированного Иного, одинаково далёкого от Света и Тьмы, и ждала удобного случая, чтобы превратить его в Зеркало. От чего умерла его жена? 

– Вот заключение о смерти из больницы, – порывшись в бумагах, ответил я. – Написано, от несовместимых с жизнью травм, полученных после наезда автомобиля.

– Бьюсь об заклад, автомобиль сбил её не случайно.

– Возможно, Ван Саньян знал, что он Иной, но хотел оставаться человеком, чтобы прожить всю свою жизнь вместе с женой, – предположил я.

– Возможно, как раз к этой его части мы и должны взывать, чтобы он вспомнил свою человечность. Тебе не кажется, что на этой свадебной фотографии он выглядит наиболее счастливым и умиротворённым? – напарник показал мне одну из фотографий в рамках. Слышать такое от обычно сурового Чу было по меньшей мере странно.

– Мне кажется… нет, я уверен, что именно там он прячет заложника, – я вырвал из его рук свадебное фото, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Берег реки, ивы, склонившиеся над водой, кусок дороги и мост вдалеке, – всё это показалось мне очень знакомым. – По-моему, я знаю это место.

– Так чего же ты медлишь? Звони шефу Чжао, и будем выдвигаться туда. 

Я достал из кармана телефон и сообщил начальнику о наших находках и наших догадках. Предсказуемо получил шенкелей и передал трубку Чу. Тот пару раз кивнул, хотя собеседник не мог его видеть, и, нажав на кнопку завершения разговора, потащил меня к выходу, велев захватить ту самую фотографию.

***

Когда мы прибыли на место, шеф с Чжу Хун и Шэнь Вэем уже были там. Чжао Синь Цы неподвижно лежал у ног Ван Саньяна, стоявшего напротив них. Чжу Хун держала узелок с поддельными артефактами, от которых сейчас разило тёмной Силой больше, чем от разряженных настоящих. И как после этого Шэнь Вэй ещё держится на ногах? Должно быть, он сейчас выжат, как лимон.

– …поэтому я прошу тебя отпустить моего отца, Тёмный. Или мне называть тебя Ван Саньян? – как раз заканчивал свою тираду шеф Чжао.

– Ван Саньян, – перекатывая на языке и словно пробуя на вкус, повторил своё имя Тёмный. – Когда-то меня действительно звали так, но сейчас это имя для меня ничего не значит.

– Не может быть, чтобы для тебя ничего не значило и имя Бай Суся? – вытащив из кармана свадебную фотографию и протягивая её Ван Саньяну, сказал Чу.

Ван Саньян вздрогнул при упоминании имени своей покойной жены и даже позволил Чу приблизиться к себе на несколько шагов, чтобы получше рассмотреть фото.

– Хоть мы и расходимся с отцом во взглядах на многие вещи, но он – моя семья, – аура шефа Чжао свидетельствовала, что он не врёт, и Ван Саньян на мгновение задумался. – В память о своей жене сними с него фриз и, пожалуйста, не причиняй вреда, – после этих слов Ван Саньян снял с пленника фриз. – Если ты отпустишь его и откажешься от своих планов, мы похлопочем о смягчении… – Чжао Юньлань не успел договорить, потому что Ван Саньян рухнул, как подкошенный, после чего Инквизитор сделал едва уловимый жест. Это было подвластное немногим заклинание Экскалибур [6], нарушавшее закон причинности.

Но, даже умирая, Ван Саньян умудрился активировать страшное заклинание, от которого содрогнулся Сумрак и пошла рябью ткань реальности.

– Горе нам, он применил Тень Владык [7], видимо, заклинание было подвешено к его жизни, – в ужасе прошептал Чжао Синь Цы. 

Перед нами предстала фигура в белых одеждах, окутанная, словно чёрным туманом, мощнейшей тёмной аурой. Вызванный с шестого слоя Сумрака Великий Тёмный снял маску с лица.

– Е Цзунь! – узнал брата Шэнь Вэй.

Е Цзунь выхватил у растерявшейся Чжу Хун узелок с артефактами.

– Подделка, – безошибочно определил он, отбрасывая его в сторону. – Мне нужна Сила настоящих. Он шарахнул в нас чистой Силой, от которой успели закрыться лишь Чжао, Шэнь и Чу.

С ветвей склонившейся над водой ивы слетела незаметная до этого в темноте ворона и, обернувшись женщиной средних лет, поклонилась вызванному из Сумрака и произнесла:

– Кисть Добродетели находится в Бюро Синду, а остальные артефакты – в Спецотделе.

– Твоё служение будет вознаграждено, – сказал Е Цзунь и скрылся в портале.

Чжао Юньлань бросился к отцу, а Шэнь Вэй обратился к Яцин:

– Почему ты помогаешь Е Цзуню? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что он может разрушить весь этот мир?

– Как раз этого я и хочу – нового мира, в котором низших Тёмных не будут презирать, потому что мы перестанем быть таковыми после того, как Е Цзунь изменит сторону всем Иным.

– Так вот для чего Е Цзуню Кисть Добродетели, – догадался инквизитор. – Она не должна попасть к нему в руки. Потому что даже для того, чтобы поменять сторону хотя бы одному Иному, потребуется столько Силы, что это потрясёт Сумрак. Если же он устроит глобальную перемену, это истощит все ресурсы Силы, убьёт массу людей и может уничтожить Сумрак.

Он полез в карман за мобильным и, нажав кнопку экстренного вызова, проговорил:

– Усилить меры охраны. Уровень опасности: красный. Откройте мне портал в бюро Синду.

– Думаете, вы сумеете его задержать? – усомнился Шэнь Вэй.

– В первую очередь он направится в Спецотдел, потому что там находятся три из четырёх артефактов, Силы которых будет достаточно для того, чтобы Е Цзунь обрёл тело, необходимое для постоянного пребывания в нашем мире. Этого времени нам хватит, чтобы как следует подготовиться и разработать план, – ответил Инквизитор и нырнул в рамку портала.

1 Опиум — менее гуманный аналог Морфея, в отличие от последнего усыпляет резко, без промедления, что может вызвать аварии и жертвы среди людей, так как не даёт жертве время остановиться или прекратить занятия.  
2\. Фриз — локальная остановка времени, применяется для иммобилизации противника без причинения ему вреда. Цель, находящаяся под воздействием фриза, совершенно неуязвима к любым физическим и магическим атакам, что позволяет использовать данное заклинание в том числе и для обеспечения абсолютной защиты.   
3 Огненная кобра — заклинание, использованное против Завулона, создающее гигантскую огненную змею, которая самостоятельно борется с противником.  
4 Близзард – вихрь острых, как лезвия, осколков льда.  
5 Щит мага — универсальная защита, мощность зависит от вкладываемой силы.  
6 Экскалибур – заклинание из арсенала Инквизиции. Первым его опробовал Мерлин. Он еще артефакт сделал в виде меча, который выигрывал все поединки. Но сначала это было просто заклинание. Магия, действующая в обход закона причинности. То есть, что бы противник ни делал, "Экскалибур" успеет раньше.  
7 Тень владык — самое сильное из упоминаемых в книгах заклинаний Тёмных. Временно вызывает души умерших Великих Тёмных Иных с шестого слоя Сумрака, накачивает их Силой и заставляет уничтожать всё вокруг.


	15. Противостояние Света и Тьмы

Рассвет в этот день так и не наступил. Косыми росчерками прорезая чёрное небо, над городом мелькали молнии. Ураганный ветер гнул деревья и носил поднятые в воздух пыль и обёртки от мороженого, целлофановые упаковки и прочий мусор. Порой казалось, что следующий особо сильный порыв ветра оторвёт мою голову, и она полетит по свету, словно воздушный шарик. Под ногами дрожала и покрывалась трещинами земля, в которые проваливались автомобили и здания. Население пребывало в страхе и панике, не понимая, что тем самым подпитывает своими эмоциями Великого Тёмного, захватившего конус Шаньхэ и уничтожающего всё вокруг ради того, чтобы получить ещё больше Силы. Найти в этом хаосе хоть какие-то положительные эмоции, чтобы почерпнуть из них Светлой Силы, не представлялось возможным. Потому что таких эмоций сейчас ни у кого не возникало. Но как без этого остановить Е Цзуня? Мы были сейчас слишком слабы, чтобы бороться с ним на равных. Самой боеспособной единицей оказался Тёмный Шэнь Вэй, который мог черпать Силу из отрицательных эмоций, переполнявших жителей города. Но вряд ли он один сможет одолеть брата. Да и захочет ли? Словно уловив мои мысли, Шэнь Вэй обратился к Чжао Юньланю:

– Инквизиторов учат подпитываться и Светлой, и Тёмной Силой независимо от их изначальной стороны. Ты теперь тоже можешь это делать благодаря нашему Сумеречному браку. Поначалу будет сложно и неприятно, но другого выхода у нас сейчас нет.

Шеф напрягся так, что на лбу у него вздулись жилы. 

– Какая гадость! Такое впечатление, как будто я наелся полыни, – через несколько минут сказал он. – Но я действительно чувствую себя более сильным. И мне не терпится сделать какую-нибудь пакость. Представляю, что за метаморфозы могли произойти с психикой моего отца, если он проделывал такое регулярно… Мы понятия не имеем, что задумали Инквизиторы, поэтому не можем им доверять. Зато у меня есть план, как остановить Е Цзуня, но для этого нам нужна Кисть Добродетели.

– Думаешь, Инквизиторы так просто нам её отдадут? – флегматично заметил Шэнь Вэй. Казалось, что он думал о чём-то своём.

– Конечно, нет. Её придётся украсть, – улыбнулся шеф Чжао. – Я догадываюсь, где она хранится – в деревянной шкатулке, инкрустированной перламутром, стоящей на письменном столе в кабинете моего отца (если хочешь что-то спрятать – положи это на самом видном месте). Кроме того, я знаю, как нам получить столь необходимую для борьбы Светлую Силу. – Он прочитал сообщение, пришедшее на мобильный и продолжил: – Я попросил Линя захватить с собой ноутбук. Как только он приедет сюда и наладит трансляцию, я обращусь к жителям города и попрошу их не паниковать, а спокойно помогать своим близким и вспомнить вместе с ними самые счастливые моменты своих жизней.

– Так братик Линь жив! – я хлопнул в ладоши от радости.

– Думаешь, люди послушают тебя перед лицом смерти? – усомнилась Чжу Хун.

– Как раз перед ней и стоит вновь мысленно пережить всё самое лучшее, что было в жизни, – уверенно сказал шеф.

– Тогда оставайтесь здесь, а я пойду в бюро Синду за Кистью, – спокойно сказал Чу, словно речь шла о чём-то обыденном, вроде похода в магазин.

– Хорошо, – кивнул ему шеф Чжао. – Мы подтянемся туда, как только закончим трансляцию.

– Ты с ума сошёл? Хочешь под трибунал? – не выдержал я, тормоша любимого за полу пальто.

– Не будет никакого трибунала. Победителей не судят. А если мы проиграем, то вряд ли останемся в живых, – ответил Чу.

– Тогда я пойду с тобой, – решил я.

– Нет, – даже не удостоив меня взглядом, бросил Чу и быстро зашагал прочь.

Я бросился вслед за ним. Если нам суждено сегодня погибнуть, то лучше вместе. Кроме того, мне не улыбалось умереть, так и не познав любимого.

– Я же тебе сказал: не ходи за мной! – рявкнул на меня Чу.

– А я сказал, что никуда от тебя не уйду, – упёрся я.

Внезапно он остановился, и я налетел на него, не успев вовремя среагировать и остановиться. 

– Тебя уже не пугает трибунал? – более мягко спросил он.

– Всё равно, куда, хоть в Сумрак, хоть под трибунал, лишь бы вместе с тобой, – ответил я, обнимая его со стороны спины.

– Так вот каков твой коварный план остановить меня? – сбросив мои руки и развернувшись ко мне, высказал предположение Чу.

– Я же сказал: вместе пойдём. Но не раньше, чем ты сделаешь меня своим, - выпалил и, словно в омут с головой, бросился снова обнимать его. 

Я прекрасно понимал, что сейчас не время и не место, но других времени и места может и не быть, и, возможно, всё, что у нас осталось, – лишь эти несколько минут на берегу реки в рушащемся мире в опасной близости от наших друзей. 

– Глупенький, ты хоть понимаешь, что, если я соглашусь, тебе будет очень больно, ведь у меня ничего с собой нет? – поглаживая меня по щеке, сказал Шучжи. Я зажмурился, когда он меня поцеловал. Ну, уж нет, коль я принял решение, то не отступлю.

– Ничего, подлатаю себя потом Авиценной, – успокоил его я.

– И откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову? – выдохнул Чу, сбрасывая с себя пальто. Я опустился на землю, стараясь поместиться на его пальто, и стал стаскивать с себя джинсы. Надо же, всегда смеялся над подобными сценами в боевиках, а сейчас, осознавая масштаб грозящей всем нам опасности, веду себя так, как их герои... Чу приблизился ко мне и навис сверху, стараясь держать весь свой вес на опершихся о землю сжатых кулаках. Он принялся покрывать жадными поцелуями мою шею и видневшиеся из выреза футболки ключицы. Это было настолько приятно, что компенсировало все неудобства, и вскоре я уже не замечал ни сырости земли подо мной, ни бушующей над нами стихии. 

– Жаль, что мы не можем поглощать эмоции друг друга, как подпитываемся положительными эмоциями людей. Столько Силы сейчас могли бы получить… – вздохнул я. Шучжи замер, а потом неожиданно выдал:

– Кто знает. Возможно, твой внезапный рост уровня после того, как мы впервые довели друг друга до разрядки, был вызван именно этим… 

Пусть думает, что хочет, только бы больше не останавливался…

***

Весь наш план был рассчитан на то, что Чжао Синь Цы не будет в его кабинете. А ведь поначалу всё так удачно складывалось – нам удалось тихо пройти в бюро Синду и незаметно пробраться на закрытые для всех, кроме сотрудников, этажи. Чу даже ворчал, что слишком гладко всё прошло, жди подвоха. А вот и он – Чжао Синь Цы собственной персоной, сидящий за столом в своём кабинете и буравящий нас взглядом-рентгеном.

– Что-то вы задержались, по моим подсчётам вы должны были явиться сюда ещё четверть часа назад. Хотя, понимаю, с таким молодым и горячим напарником несложно и отвлечься, – с лёгкой улыбкой произнёс Инквизитор. И как я забыл о том, что, просмотрев линии вероятностей, он мог предвидеть наш приход? Как и то, чем мы занимались до этого. Как только я это осознал, мои щёки сделались горячими, словно к ним приложили по утюгу.

– Всё ясно: вы специально позволили нам свободно войти, чтобы теперь захлопнуть ловушку, – Чу сжал кулаки, намереваясь дорого продать нашу свободу.

– Напротив, я собираюсь отпустить вас вместе с Кистью Добродетели, – неожиданно сказал Чжао Синь Цы, доставая из шкатулки самый опасный артефакт и протягивая его мне.

– В чём здесь подвох? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Чу.

– Его нет. Потому что малыш Го – единственный, кто может сейчас воспользоваться этим артефактом и остановить Е Цзуня (второй раз заключить его в Саркофаг времён не получится). Мы откроем для вас портал на окраину Лончена. Пока мы будем держать оборону здесь, отвлекая внимание, Го Чанчен должен переписать Книгу Судьбы Е Цзуня так, чтобы не допустить сегодняшних событий. – До меня не сразу дошло, что сказал инквизитор. А когда дошло, меня бросило в пот.

– Насколько я знаю, Кистью Добродетели может воспользоваться только Великий Светлый Волшебник, а я не Великий, – запинаясь от волнения, сказал я. – Нет, я, конечно, не отказываюсь попробовать, но вряд ли из этого выйдет толк.

– Го Чанчен, как давно ты смотрел в зеркало на свою ауру? – неожиданно спросил Инквизитор. – Думаешь, вы просто так сумели обойти все ловушки по пути сюда? Нет, ты интуитивно чувствовал и обходил их (а ведь и правда, я откуда-то знал, что на некоторые половицы не следует наступать, какие-то ниши в стенах лучше обходить стороной, перепрыгивать через определённые ступеньки на лестнице и особым образом нажимать на дверные ручки). Даже если бы ты до этого дня не вышел из категорий, мы накачали бы тебя Силой так, что ты сделался бы равным Великому (ведь потенциал у тебя изначально очень высок). Ты не должен пытаться, ты должен выполнить своё предназначение. Ведь именно за этим я и устроил твою "случайную" встречу с моим сыном.

Я застыл, огорошенный этой новостью, разве что рот не раскрыл от удивления. Зато Чу улыбнулся мне, добив фразой:

– Стало быть, моё предположение насчёт твоих способностей черпать Силу из нетрадиционного источника оказалось верно.

– Как мне воспользоваться Кистью? – спросил я внезапно севшим от волнения голосом и осторожно взял её в руки.

– Сосредоточься, чтобы как можно точнее сформулировать то, что ты хочешь изменить, после чего активируй кисть, используя Силу, и начинай ею писать, – объяснил Чжао Синь Цы. Здание бюро ощутимо тряхнуло. – А Е Цзунь идёт с опережением графика. Боюсь, мы уже не сможем открыть для вас портал. Воспользуйтесь статическим, – он указал на неприметный шкафчик справа от себя.

Я продолжал растерянно моргать, держа в руках Кисть Добродетели, когда Чу пинком под зад придал мне начальное ускорение в сторону встроенного шкафа, оказавшегося статическим порталом. За спиной раздался грохот – это рухнула стена. Я хотел оглянуться, чтобы понять, не пострадал ли отец шефа Чжао, но портал уже переместил нас на улицу за пару кварталов от бюро Синду. По идее, здание, в котором располагалась местная штаб-квартира Инквизиции, должно было быть отсюда хорошо видно, но сейчас на его месте были только развалины да расползающееся во все стороны облако пыли. Чу торопливо снял со своей шеи шарф и замотал им моё лицо. Сам же прикрылся рукавом. Пока Чу вытаскивал мобильный, чтобы связаться с нашими, из-за пылевой завесы вынырнула фигура в белом. Не успел я опомниться, как оказался сбит с ног волной Силы. Я инстинктивно разжал ладонь, чтобы выставить руки, тем самым смягчив падение, и выронил Кисть Добродетели, которую тут же перехватила рука Тёмного.

– Нет! – заорал я, когда он потянул меня за собой, как на привязи [1]. Потом мне внезапно стало всё равно, хоть я и понимал, что Е Цзунь собирается принудить меня воспользоваться Кистью в его интересах.

Чу бросил в его сторону огненную сеть, которая должна была опутать противника. Но это лишь ненадолго замедлило Тёмного, и вскоре, с лёгкостью разорвав путы, он сделал движение, как будто что-то кидал. При этом Шучжи пошатнулся, словно пьяный или смертельно уставший человек. 

– Чёрная дыра [2], – сквозь зубы выругался он.

Действительно, в месте попадания заклинания в ауре Чу возникала брешь, через которую, словно в чёрную дыру, утекала Сила. К счастью, на помощь нам уже спешили Чжао Юньлань, Шэнь Вэй, Чжу Хун, Дацин и Линь Цзин. Увидев их, Е Цзунь рассмеялся и потащил меня в Сумрак. Мы опустились на первый слой, и повеяло холодом, а окружающий мир превратился в старую фотографию цвета сепии с наложенным эффектом "блюр". На втором слое холод усилился, зато окружающий мир стал более контрастным. Третий слой встретил нас могильным холодом и чёткими чёрно-белыми цветами. Здесь мало что напоминало мне привычный Лончен, хотя тут и присутствовали некоторые старые здания. Чу и коллеги последовали за нами, но они всё ещё отставали. Первой настигла нас сестричка Хун. Приняв свой сумеречный облик громадной змеи, Чжу Хун хлестнула Е Цзуня своим мощным хвостом. Он сумел уклониться и запустить в неё файербол. Змея, в свою очередь, тоже уклонилась и плюнула в него ядом. Но её плевок не достиг цели, потому что мы уже погружались на четвёртый слой, где она уже не могла нас преследовать. 

На четвёртом слое стали понемногу возвращаться краски, но исчезли дома. Пребывание здесь отнимало ещё больше Силы. Не все наши могли спускаться так глубоко в Сумрак. Видимо, это был предельный уровень для братца Линя, поэтому он опередил остальных и попытался остановить Е Цзуня, бросив ему под ноги заклинание Смола [3]. Возможно, это не позволило бы Тёмному сдвинуться с места в реальном мире, но не могло помешать и дальше погружаться в Сумрак.

На пятом слое (так глубоко я ещё ни разу не опускался, поэтому не знал, что тут более-менее сносно) появились трава и деревья, сквозь кроны которых забрезжил рассеянный свет. Шеф Чжао догнал нас и, вместо того, чтобы биться с Тёмным, вложил уйму Силы в заклинание реморализации, направленное на меня, сопроводив воздействие словами:

– Ну, же, малыш Го, у тебя есть Сила. Ты должен бороться!

Сделав усилие над собой, я постарался стряхнуть апатию, в которой пребывал. Стоило только захотеть, и я сумел разорвать приковывавшую меня к Е Цзуню невидимую глазу привязь. Тем временем шеф Чжао начал читать заклинание. Откуда-то я знал, что это был Саркофаг времён. Но теперь это знал и Е Цзунь. Он особым образом взмахнул рукой, делая Знак молчания [4], заткнувший рот шефу Чжао, чтобы тот не смог довести заклинание до конца. Шэнь Вэй кинулся к нему. Чёрным меховым клубком, состоявшим из одних зубов и когтей, в сторону Е Цзуня полетел Дацин, но тут же оказался отброшен назад легким движением руки.

Чу приблизился ко мне и спросил, в порядке ли я. Сквозь дыру в его ауре всё ещё вытекала Сила. Я понял, что, если так продолжится и дальше, то скоро он не сможет вернуться и навсегда останется в Сумраке. А он ведь не согласится уйти, пока не закончится эта заварушка. Нужно было срочно заделать эту прореху. Если бы это была дыра в одежде, я бы просто залатал её. А чем зашить дыру в ауре? Перебрав в уме несколько вариантов, я сотворил заклинание Паутинка [5] и принялся штопать ею ауру Чу. 

Чу пошевелил пальцами, и его марионетка ожила, устремляясь к Е Цзуню, чтобы через мгновение после пасса Тёмного рассыпаться в прах [6]. Чу закричал, как раненый зверь, и запустил в Е Цзуня Ледяное копьё [7], растворившееся в воздухе, не достигнув своей цели. Обессиленный Чу повалился на траву.

Шэнь Вэй, принявший свой сумеречный облик, направился к брату. На его ладони клубился разраставшийся сгусток тьмы (судя по всему, некая разновидность файербола), который намеревался запустить в Е Цзуня. Однако тот успел особым образом сложить пальцы, творя заклинание Экспроприация [8], и впитал в себя Силу Шэня. 

– Ты только и умеешь, что отнимать и разрушать. А пора бы уже научиться отдавать и созидать, – сказал Шэнь. Он едва держался на ногах, поскольку Сумрак выпивал из него последние силы, которые ещё не отнял брат.

– Для того, чтобы построить новый мир, где все будут свободны, нужно сначала разрушить старый, – ответил Е Цзунь и хлестнул Шэня Плетью Шааба, отчего тот упал и больше не поднимался. Плохо дело, ему тоже грозит навсегда остаться в Сумраке.

Е Цзунь окружил себя мощнейшей Сферой отрицания, делавшей его недосягаемым для любых магических воздействий извне. Он опустился на корточки, разложил перед собой на крупном камне, лежавшем в траве, четыре древних артефакта. Он хищно улыбнулся и погладил кончиками пальцев Кисть Добродетели, и она засветилась легким золотистым сиянием. Он ведь не мог активировать её, будучи Тёмным. Или для Сумрака важно лишь то, в каком настроении он изначально попал сюда? Если так, то он сам сможет воспользоваться Кистью и перекроить мир под себя. Кажется, это понял и шеф Чжао и направился к Е Цзуню с Белым клинком в руке.

***  
Однако как бы мы ни старались, какими бы заклинаниями не пользовались для своих атак, но не смогли причинить вреда Е Цзуню. Его Сфера отрицания отбрасывала всех назад, и они падали наземь обессиленными. 

Я остался невредимым только потому, что ни одна из противоборствующих сторон не хотела моей смерти, и теперь разрывался между шефом Чжао, Шэнем, братиком Чу и Дацином, не в силах решить, кому из них в первую очередь оказать помощь. Поймав укоризненный взгляд шефа Чжао, беззвучно говоривший: "Ну, что же ты медлишь…", я произнёс:

– Борьба не обязательно должна быть такой жестокой.

Чжао Юньлань, которому досталось не меньше остальных, кивнул мне, и что-то для себя решив, сделал несколько медленных шагов в сторону Е Цзуня, а потом вложил всю свою Силу в один быстрый отчаянный рывок. Шеф Чжао всё правильно рассчитал (Сфера отрицания при сильной подкачке Силы может надёжно защитить даже против заклинаний Высших магов, но она пропускает физические атаки, чего не учёл Е Цзунь), ворвавшись внутрь Сферы, он использовал в качестве оружия конус Шаньхэ, воткнув его острым концом между бровей Е Цзуня. Обычного человека такой удар наверняка бы убил, но Е Цзунь от этого только больше разозлился. Исправив свою оплошность, Е Цзунь сменил защищавшее его заклинание на универсальный Щит мага. Вытащив из раны конус, он отбросил его в сторону и обратил свой гнев на шефа, отвлекаясь от остальных артефактов. Я поспешил этим воспользоваться и утащил у него Кисть Добродетели.

Е Цзунь от души приложил шефа Прессом, заставляя захлёбываться собственной кровью, пошедшей горлом из лёгких, проткнутых острыми обломками рёбер. Шэнь Вэй с трудом поднялся на ноги и заслонил его собой, выставляя перед Е Цзунем Хрустальный щит [9], дававший надёжную защиту от физического воздействия. Казалось бы, близнецы должны быть равны по Силе, но видно было, насколько тяжело давалось Шэню удерживать защиту. Он упирался ногами в землю и вытягивал перед собой руки, однако чужая Сила давила на него, заставляя отклоняться назад. Вскоре Е Цзунь одержал верх и, схватив обломок расколотого им Хрустального щита, замахнулся, чтобы воткнуть его в сердце брата. Шэнь Вэй уже сложил пальцы в характерном жесте, активируя подвешенное на крайний случай заклинание Шахид [10]. 

Происходило то, что ещё несколько месяцев назад увидел Линь Цзин, просматривая линии вероятностей судеб Шэня и Чжао. Ещё миг, и оба погибнут вместе с Е Цзунем. Возможно, после этого Шэнь Вэй и Чжао Юнлань будут до скончания веков жить на шестом слое Сумрака. Но это будет уже не жизнь. Потому что здесь всё, словно искусственное, и небо, и трава, и деревья, и даже воздух ничем не пахнет. Это не жизнь. Так не должно быть! – пульсировало у меня в висках. Они не должны умереть! Мир не должен рухнуть. Мне захотелось остановить время, чтобы изменить происходящее, и я сделал единственное, что пришло в голову – заморозил Чжао Юньланя, Шэнь Вэя и Е Цзуня фризом (даже в такой ситуации не смог использовать свою Силу для убийства и предпочёл просто обездвижить врага). Теперь у меня было время сделать то, что должно было всё это исправить. Ведь в моих руках Кисть Добродетели, которой Великий Светлый волшебник может изменить Книгу Судьбы любого человека или Иного. Я не считаю себя Великим и даже волшебником могу назвать лишь с некоторой натяжкой, потому что всё ещё учусь и мне предстоит ещё многому научиться, но ради своих друзей я постараюсь сотворить это чудо. Иначе, зачем я пришёл в Спецотдел? Я взмахнул волшебной кистью, для которой не требовались чернила, и принялся чертить в воздухе письмена. 

Выходя из-под моей кисти, линии начинали светиться и пульсировать, с каждой минутой обретая жизнь и смысл. Мне нужно было быть очень внимательным и правильно сформулировать свои желания. Нельзя было допустить ни единой неверной чёрточки даже в одном иероглифе. До самого конца я не был уверен, что у меня получится, потому что пытался изменить не только настоящее с будущим, но и прошлое.

1\. Привязь – заклинание, подавляющее волю. Попавший под заклинание остаётся в сознании и полностью воспринимает происходящее, однако находится в состоянии апатии и выполняет все приказы наложившего заклятье. Заклинание доступно с четвёртого уровня Силы..  
2\. Чёрная дыра – в месте попадания заклинания должен был образоваться канал утечки Силы. Это все равно, что расстрелять из пулемета воздушный шар-монгольфьер.  
3\. Смола – простенькое заклинание, приклеивающее всё. Заклинание ненадолго "прилепляет" свою мишень к месту, как будто та попала в смолу, как те ископаемые насекомые, которых иногда находят в янтаре.  
4\. Знак молчания – заклинание, запечатывающее рот, не давая произносить заклятия, в то время как сам никаких словесных усилий не требует.  
5\. Паутинка – спутывающее заклинание.  
6\. Прах — заклинание против дэвов и големов. Несложное заклинание, требующее правильно сложенного магического паса и берущее много Силы.  
7\. Ледяное копьё – концентрированная версия Близзарда.  
8\. Экспроприация - заклинание, при точном попадании отнимающее или блокирующее часть Силы противника. Правда, противника заведомо более слабого или равного по уровню.  
9 Хрустальный щит — очень мощная защита от физического воздействия на объект. Побочным эффектом дает слабую магическую защиту.  
10 Шахид – заклинание-самоубийство мага, который готов вместе с собой убить других.


	16. Эпилог

Мы с Чу сидели на лавочке в университетском парке, наслаждаясь погожим летним днём.

– Ты уверен, что они узнают друг друга, ведь они теперь стали людьми и ничего не помнят о своих прежних жизнях, потому что ты переписал их прошлое? – спросил он.

– Если им суждено быть вместе, то они обязательно познакомятся и вместе создадут новые воспоминания, – уверенно ответил я. 

Каюсь, я не просто так привёл его сюда. Просмотрев линии вероятностей судеб Чжао Юньланя и Шэнь Вэя, я узнал, что их встреча состоится здесь и сейчас, и хотел оказаться её свидетелем, чтобы показать Чу – то, что я сделал в той ситуации, было единственно правильным. 

Ну, вот, уже началось: профессор Шэнь вышел из учебного корпуса с увесистой папкой в руках и направился домой. Он встал на краю тротуара, намереваясь перейти дорогу, а мотоциклист в чёрном шлеме и кожаной куртке выехал из-за угла. Профессор замешкался, доставая из кармана мобильный телефон. Мотоциклист резко свернул в сторону тротуара, чтобы не попасть под струю ехавшей навстречу поливальной машины, и едва не сбил профессора. От неожиданности тот отшатнулся назад и выронил бумаги из папки. Чжао Юньлань (а это был он) резко затормозил и, сняв с головы шлем, кинулся помогать ему. Их руки встретились, и Шэнь Вэй вынужден был поднять голову и посмотреть на него.

– Прошу прощения, обычно я вожу намного осторожнее, – поспешил извиниться перед ним Чжао.

– Не стоит. Я сам виноват, не стоило читать SMS от брата посреди дороги, – улыбнулся ему Шэнь Вэй.

– Мы не могли раньше встречаться? – вглядываясь в его лицо, спросил Чжао.

– Вряд ли, если только вы не один из моих студентов. 

– Я давно уже не студент. Кстати, а что вы преподаёте? 

– Биологию.

– Я в ней не силён. Тем не менее, ваше лицо кажется мне знакомым, – настаивал на своём Чжао Юньлань.

– Вероятно, вы спутали меня с братом, он работает в модельном бизнесе и часто снимается в рекламе, – ответил профессор Шэнь.

– Нет, я уверен, что в рекламе йогурта видел именно вас. Тот парень в костюме – ведь это были вы, – хитро прищурившись и подняв указательный палец, сказал мой бывший шеф. Даже, став обычным человеком, он не утратил своей проницательности. – У парней из той рекламы были одинаковые лица, но взгляды отличались.

– Вы меня раскусили. Я действительно снялся в том ролике – брат уговорил, - с лёгкой улыбкой признался профессор Шэнь. – Все думают, что это – хороший монтаж, и только вы догадались, что нас там было двое. Только, пожалуйста, не говорите этого моим студентам, а то моя репутация сурового преподавателя будет испорчена, – было непонятно, в шутку или всерьёз он это попросил.

– Ваша тайна умрёт со мной, если вы согласитесь со мной поужинать, – не стал терять времени зря Чжао Юньлань. – Я же должен как-то компенсировать вам моральный ущерб.

– Обычно я не ужинаю с первыми встречными, но ваше лицо мне тоже смутно кого-то напоминает, словно я видел его во сне или в прежней жизни, – сказал Шэнь Вэй, и меня пробрал озноб, как будто я оказался на первом слое Сумрака. Он ведь ничего не может вспомнить. Или всё-таки может?

– Неужели вы верите в реинкарнацию? Я думал, что все биологи – закоренелые материалисты, – рассмеялся Чжао Юньлань.

– Хотелось бы верить, что, умирая, наши близкие не исчезают без следа, – при этих словах тень грусти на мгновение омрачила лицо Шэня.

– Меня это тоже всегда интересовало. Давайте я подвезу вас домой, и по пути мы обсудим этот непростой вопрос, – предложил Чжао.

– Не стоит беспокоиться. Я живу на территории университета и прекрасно дойду пешком.

– И всё же я провожу вас. А то не ровен час, снова появится какой-нибудь лихач, – сказал Чжао.

– Ну, если вы никуда не спешите, – ответил профессор и зашагал по дороге. 

– Уже не спешу, – ответил Чжао, снял с тормоза мотоцикл и покатил его рядом. 

Я знал, что уже этим вечером после совместного ужина Чжао Юньлань, зажав у стенки, поцелует профессора Шэня, а тот не станет сопротивляться. Эту ночь они проведут вместе, как, впрочем, и все последующие.

Лучезарно улыбаясь, с громадного баннера, вслед им смотрел одетый в ослепительно белый костюм Е Цзунь, рекламирующий новое средство для выведения пятен. А с лавочки напротив (я только сейчас заметил, должно быть, раньше его скрывала Сфера невнимания) на нас с Чу с укоризной взирал Чжао Синь Цы. Но я больше не боялся его. Пусть он и недоволен тем, как я переписал судьбу его сына, зато всё остальное его вполне устраивает: Дневным Дозором теперь руководит Чжу Цзю, который, конечно, порой устраивает нам мелкие пакости, но они не идут ни в какое сравнение с теми, что он творил раньше по указке Е Цзуня, подсиживая Шэнь Вэя; Гэ Лань воспитывает правнука и совмещает работу в Ночном Дозоре с исполнением обязанностей Старейшины ведьм; Яцин со своей стаей подалась в Голливуд, (сцена из мистического сериала, в которой они летали вокруг дома юной ведьмочки, наглядно демонстрируя силу родового проклятия, вышла очень эффектной [1]), а Ван Саньян спокойно живёт со своей семьёй. 

Возможно, поэтому Чжао Синь Цы похлопотал, чтобы Инквизиция удовлетворила апелляцию Чу и освободила его брата из заключения в неодушевлённом предмете. Няньчжи, оказавшийся похожим на брата как две капли воды, взялся за ум и зарегистрировался в Ночном Дозоре. Он живёт с нами и больше не пытается укусить брата, потому что тот теперь тоже Иной и будет жить долго, если только его никто не укокошит на очередном задании. По ночам Няньчжи частенько сбегает в лес, но не потому, что ему не хватает ампутированных по медицинским показаниям частей людских тел, которые Ночной Дозор выделяет ему как зарегистрированному законопослушному оборотню, а чтобы не слышать наших с Чу стонов.

– Личную жизнь Шэня и Чжао наладили, – вывел меня из задумчивости голос Чу. – Ну, что, начальник Го, не пора ли возвращаться к работе?

До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к тому, что меня теперь так называют. 

1\. Намёк на американский сериал "Тайный круг".


End file.
